Magical Romance
by HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM
Summary: Third sequel to my magical series. Tess is starting her third year with her friends Hugo, Louis, Lily and Scorpius. A new friend will be introduced to the group.
1. The Wedding

Tess loved her friends all very much and Sarah often wondered if she loved them more than her family. She knew that her daughter was slightly unusual, being smart, being a witch. It was something that she had took very well but the thought that her child wanted to spend every holiday away from them, hurt her to the core.

When Tess had came home for the summer and pestered her mother about going to a wedding on the fourth of july. Sarah had thought it was absolutely ridiculous because it was Millys birthday but the minute Milly got a hold of the news about the wedding. Milly wanted to go and see her boyfriend, who she had been with for sixth months. seven months in July. Sarah had reluctantly decided that they could go. She of course and Dudley were going as well, not wanting to spend Millys birthday without her.

Tess of course, just assumed she was going as Hugos guest but when an owl arrived late one morning with an invitation to the wedding from Victorie and Teddy. Tess was glad to have gotten an invitation and had hurried upstairs to put it in her scrapbook. She had been making a scrapbook with pictures and bits and bobs. The idea came when Milly had invited some friends over from school and they had accidently stumbled into her room. Lucky for her, they didn't notice the moving pictures on her wall but they could of. So Tess had got to work during late June, a day after she had arrived home.

On the first of July, Tess had baught an outfit for the wedding. She was a bit girly sometimes but prefered Jeans over Dresses. She had baught a sweet innocent dress that fitted her personality. A strapless, silver dress that flowed down and stopped at her shin. A white ribbin was wrapped around her waist and the top half of her dress was covered in silver glitter that sparkled when the light shined on it. She would be wearing silver, sparkling flats that went well with the dress. She had also sent a birthday present to Hugo by Owl post.

By the fourth of july. Tess and her family had gotten a lift in Ron Weasleys car to the burrow that was on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. Not that far from where him, his wife and children lived.

Tess quickly ran up to the bathroom in the burrow to get changed. She knocked on the door and Rose popped out. She was wearing a strapless, floor length draped, light pink dress. "You look beautiful, Rose"

"You should see Lily, she's not happy. Me, Lily, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy are the bridesmaids" Rose looked down at herself in the floor length dress. "Her best friend Mia is the maid of honour"

"Why is Lily not happy?"

"She doesn't like Pink. I don't mind it but i would of liked to wear Red" Rose shrugged. "Lily would of prefered to wear anything but Pink though"

"What about the rest of the wedding party" Tess asked curiously.

"Hugo, Albus, Louis, James, Fred are the ushers. Basically, they just escort people to there seats. His best friend, Kyle is the best man though" Rose paused as she looked at a bag that Tess was holding. "Is that your dress?"

Tess Nodded with a grin lightening up her face. "You will see it once i have it on" Tess made a bee line for the bathroom, quickly getting dressed into her beautiful, silver, sparkly dress and shoes.

Tess emerged moments later and Rose was gone. She began to walk down the stairs before bumping into Hugo. "Hugo, don't wrinkle my dress"

"Sorry i w-" he paused and looked at her up and down in surprise. Tess felt her cheeks heating up at the look he was giving her. "Wow"

"Thanks" Tess smirked. "I need to find your mother"

Hugo raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Why?"

"Because i want my hair to be a bit curly for the wedding" Tess quickly side stepped and moved past him. Leaving Hugo gawking on the stairs. Tess walked into the living room of the burrow. Sarah gasped and smiled when she saw her daughter looking so beautiful. "Mrs Weasley, can you help me with my hair"

Hermione was surprised as was Sarah who let out an annoyed sigh. "Sure, what's wrong?"

"I want my hair curly"

"Why on earth would you want that" Hermione asked surprised.

"Not over the top curly. Maybe crimped. I was wondering if there are any spells for that"

Hermione who was holding baby Hettie, gave Tess a big smile before passing Hettie to Ginny. "There are spells. I'll just need you to sit down"

Tess took a seat and Hermione got to work waving about her wand. Hettie giggled at the display of magic. Tess felt her blonde hair going up slightly and then felt hands running through it. Tess felt her hair and grinned. Her dirty blonde hair was now in big, waves. Complementing her face shape. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley"

"Hermione dear" Hermione told her for the hundredth time. She didn't like anyone calling her Mrs Weasley unless on buisness. She just sounded like her mother in law, when people called her that.

"Mum, what do you think?" Tess whipped around. Sarah forced a tight lipped smile before nodding. "Beautiful"

The ceremony was starting very soon and everyone was making there way to the tent outside the burrow. Hugo, James, Albus, Fred and Louis were showing people to their seats. Milly grinned when she saw him. She was wearing a one shoulder purple, thigh high dress. Fred winked at her, causing Milly to let out a giggle. She walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her under the watchful eye of Dudley. Fred seemed to give her a small box. A birthday present and Milly looked starstruck. Opening the present, she squealed in delight when she took out a gold diamond & pink sapphire Necklace. He then led the dursleys too there seats and Tess gave a small wave to Hugo who was leading other guests to there seats.

James seemed to be hitting on a veela much to Alice's annoyance as she waltzed up to him and swatted him in the forehead. James looked dazed for a moment before smirking and pulling a reluctant Alice towards him. This seemed to be their thing, Tess noticed. James and Alice purposely flirted with other people to annoy the other. It was a test sort of thing. If james flirted with another girl and Alice got angry about it, then he knew that she still cared for him the same went for Alice. Despite that they were in a relationship, they loved to test the other to see how much they cared.

Tess looked around and noticed alot of guests. It was a big wedding. Fleur walked in with a tear in her eye as she took a seat at the front. The mother of the bride. Everyone was whispering, waiting for the ceromony to start. It wasn't going to start until the Ushers of course took there seats, when nobody else needed to be put to there seats.

Teddy was at the front with Kyle as his best man. Teddy fidgeted, grabbing at his robes. His nerves getting the better of him. Kyle gently calmed down.

Then everyone grew silent when James, Albus, Fred, Louis and Hugo walked in. It was time. Hugo felt his face go red, when everyone was staring at them. "Play the music" Hugo said as he, Fred, Louis, James and Albus took there seats. Teddy held his breath, knowing what was to come next.

There was a flick of a wand and music began to play. Slowly everyone rose up to watch the Bridesmaids and the bride walk down the aisle. Rose, Llily, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique walked down the aisle. Infront of the bride. All eyes on them as they took there position at the end of the aisle. Victorie soon walked in the tent, linking her arm with Bills and holding a bunch of Red Poppys. Tess noticed that Bill seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

Victories wedding dress was absolutely beautful. It was made out of french lace. The fitted bodice elongates the body. An over-lay of crochet lace, extends over the top of the wedding dress bodice, and forms a striking asymmetrical shoulder strap. The edging of the lace seeps onto the skirt and the frothy, fine bridal tulle over-lay, added volume to the wispy skirt.

"She's beautiful" Sarah felt herself tearing up beside Tess. Tess held her mums hand as Dudley offered her some tissues. Tess hadn't been to a wedding before but she had been told by her mother on what to expect at a wedding. Though, Tess expected a magical wedding to be a bit different.

"Before i begin the ceremony" the minister began "I must ask if anyone here has any objections as to why these two should not be wed"

After a moment of silence, he continued. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond together these two souls as one. Not just as Husband and Wife but Soulmates. I hope that there love will grow stronger over the years. Now can you please take out your wands"

Victorie and Teddy took out there wands. Muttering an enchantment before the Minister could tell them too. Tess looked interested as some Red, misty smoke began to pour out of there wands.

"Do you Edward Remus Teddy Lupin, take Victorie Fleur Weasley to be your wedded witch, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live"

"I do" Teddy replied. The red, misty smoke twisted around Vicories wand and formed a small heart on the tip of her wand before vanishing.

"Do you Victorie Fleur Weasley, take Edward Remus Teddy Lupin to be your wedded wizard, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live"

"I do" Victorie felt herself tearing up as the red misty smoke, twisted around Teddys wand and formed a small, smoke heart on the tip of his wand. Bonding them for life.

"Now would you please exchange your wedding vows"

"Victorie Fleur Weasley" Teddy began. "I always knew you were special, from when i first saw you after you were born in the hospital. Me being three then, i never imagined that we would be standing here today. I remember telling you how i felt, the summer before your sixth year and i was so relieved that you had felt the same way. I vowed to never take you for granted, to always be with you through thick and thin and to never break your heart. You were always the witch that i was going to end up with, the one i would fall in love with and the one i would grow old with. I love you Victorie Fleur Weasley, forever and always"

Victorie had tears in her eyes as she began to say her vows. "Edward Remus Teddy Lupin" she giggled as she said his full name. Only ever calling him Teddy. "I never believed in Love or how a love can be so True. I always saw you as my older best friend, until i was fifteen. You were the only guy that cared about my soul and not my face. I loved you then and i will love you till the day i die. People who meet there soulmates at school are lucky but i met my soulmate when i was only a few hours old in a hospital room. I think i am definitely the lucky one. I love you so much Edward Remus Teddy Lupin"

There was not a dry eye in sight. Tess even felt tears streaming down her own face. It was so beautiful.

The red mist from there wands, circled around them. The red mist colliding with one another.

The minister continued on with the ceremony. "Who has the rings"

Kyle held up the ring for Teddy to take. Mia held up the ring for victorie to take. As the two of them put down there wands. The red mist was still pouring from there wands because of a strong enchantment.

"Edward, please place the ring on Victories finger and repeat after me. I Edward Remus Teddy Lupin take you Victorie Fleur Weasley, as my beloved wife" The minister instructed.

" I Edward Remus Teddy Lupin take you Victorie Fleur Weasley, as my beloved wife" Teddy repeated.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you" The minister said.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you" Tesdy Repeated.

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad"

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad" Teddy repeated. His eyes filling with tears.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and Love to you" The minister said

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and Love to you" Teddy repeated.

"With this ring, i thee wed"

"With this ring, i thee wed" Teddy pushed the ring onto her finger. The red misty smoke circled the ring that was now on Victories finger.

"Victorie, please place the ring on Edwards finger and repeat after me" Tthe minister said turning towards Victorie. She took the ring and placed it on the tip of his finger.

"I Victorie Fleur Weasley take you Edward Remus Teddy Lupin, as my beloved Husband" The minister instructed.

" I Victorie Fleur Weasley take you Edward Remus Teddy Lupin, as my beloved Husband" Teddy repeated.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you" The minister said.

"I pledge my love and devotion to you" Victorie Repeated.

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad"

"I pledge to stand beside you in good times and in the bad" she repeated.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and Love to you" The minister said

"Let this ring be a symbol of my faithfulness and Love to you" Victorie repeated.

"With this ring, i thee wed"

"With this ring, i thee wed" Victorie pushed the ring onto his finger. The red misty smoke circled the ring that was now on Teddys finger.

"I now declare that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The minister instructed.

Teddy took a hold of Victories cheeks and crashed his lips onto hers in a soft but passionate embrace. The red mist, still streaming from there wands formed into a big heart that circled around them before exploding with tiny little fireworks over there heads as everyone stood up and cheered.

Tess wiped away her tears and cheered for the now married couple. She loved the magic that happened at a wizard wedding and was awe struck at the small display of magic that she had witnessed. It was like a movie and she hoped one day she would have a wedding like this.

_A/N im back with my new sequel. Make sure to review, remember no flames and how cute was the wedding : )_


	2. Birthday

_Dear _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first._

_The Hogwarts Express will leave ftom King's Cross station, platform nine_

_and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain_

_weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or_

_guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Bones_

_Deputy Headmistress_

It was Tess's birthday and she had just got a letter about school. Starting her third year. Tess then turned around to another owl perched on the kitchen table with a letter and a package. She took the letter and opened it. Noticing Hugos scribbly hand writting.

_Dear Tess_

_I'm planning on calling you to wish you happy birthday but i just wanted to also write you a letter. Me, Rose, Mum and Dad are going to diagon alley on the twentie-fifth to get mine and Roses stuff. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us._

_Also hope you like your birthday present. It's just something that i saw in some muggle stores that my mum took me in and i thought of you. Anyway, hope to see you on the twentie-fifth._

_Hugo_

Tess smiled to herself and opened the package. Inside was a cushion with some dog prints. She really was a big dog lover and a dvd called Perks of being a wallflower. She already had the book. Having the movie made her grin, she was definitely going to watch that soon.

She received more presents that morning, from Lily and Louise. She knew Scorpius wouldn't get her a gift but she was definitely surprised when a dark barn owl swooped in and gave her a birthday card from the Malfoy Menace.

She had just finished opening her present when the phone rang. Tess remembered Hugos letter and ran straight for the phone, knocking Dudley Sideways. "Hey!" Dudley raised his eyebrow at his daughter in bewilderment.

"Hello" Tess was out of breath as she answered the phone.

_"Hey, it's Hugo"_

Tess raised her eyebrow, his voice sounded oddly different. It was rather squeaky and then it went low when he spoke his name.

"Hugo, what's wrong with your voice?"

There was a loud groan of annoyance and even that sounded Squeaky. _"Just open your door"_

Tess frowned and turned towards the front door. She rested the phone on the table and then swung open the door. Hugo was stood there with some sort of bundle in his arms. "Happy birthday" his voice getting squeakier and Lower.

Tess sniggered into her hand before looking at the sandy brown bundle in his arms. "What's that?"

"It's your other birthday present." Hugo slipped the bundle into her arms. Tess felt a soft heart beat in the bundle and then a head popped up. A dog. "You got me a dog"

"You love dogs" he told her with a grin. "Mum actually bought him. She thought getting a dog will be great for the family. It's a jack russel like dads patronus but turns out Jack russels get really jealous, he doesn't like it when mum and dad are paying too much attention to Hettie and barks at them non stop. They were going to get rid of him but i decided to give him to you"

Tess looked down at the puppy and felt her heart melt as it yelped at her. "Oh, i love it. Does he have a name"

"Dad called him meatball but you can change the name if you want"

Tess shook her head. "Meatball sounds fine" she kissed the dogs sandy fur. "Come in"

Hugo stepped into her house and Tess shut the door, cuddling the puppy to her chest. Sarah came walking down the stairs and smiled politely at Hugo but then frowned when she spotted the sandy brown and white dog in her daughters arms. "What's going on?"

"Hugo got me a dog for my birthday" Tess told her. Sarah rushed over and began to pat the dog, smiling adoringly down at the small puppy. When Dudley and Milly saw the dog, they had the same reaction as Sarah. They rushed over and began to pat the dog upon his head.

Tess went to her room with the puppy and put the small animal on her bed. Hugo walked in after her, keeping the door open because Dudley had asked him to do so. "What's wrong with your voice"

"It's a boy thing" his voice going a tad bit too high. "Or at least my thing. Louis's voice went low over night, the same with the rest of the males in my family. I'm the only one with a squeaky and low voice" he grumbled. "Though Dad said the same thing happened to him, when he was my age"

Tess nodded in understanding and almost laughed out loud. Boys seemed to have it tougher than girls when it came to being teenagers. It was then that she noticed how much he had changed since the wedding. He was taller than the last time she saw him. He had a hair cut and his voice was getting lower. The squeaky voice would go away soon.

By lunch time, Petunia arrived. She was in a right state despite the fact that it was Tess's birthday. Dudley had let her in and Petunia couldn't stop crying. Something was wrong, she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Hugo was still there, spending the day with her on her birthday.

"Mum, what's wrong" Dudley asked as Petunia took a deep breath, trying to control her tears.

"It's Vernon"

Dudley clenched his fists. He hadn't spoken to his dad for awhile after what had happened when Tess had first started hogwarts. He didn't even want his fathers name mentioned in his house.

"What's happened to him" Asked Sarah. Not knowing that Tess and Hugo were listening at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's in the hospital. Heart attack" Petunia sobbed. Dudley rose to his feet. Not knowing what to say. He didn't even here footsteps sprinting all the way up the stairs.

Tess dived on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Her granddad had a heart attack, sure she didn't get on with him, even more so when he found out she was a witch. The terrible nagging feeling in her head told her it was her fault. If she wasn't a witch, her grandparents would still be together and he wouldn't of had a heart attack because her grandmother would of looked after him.

She felt her bed slump down beside her as Hugo took a seat. "You know, Heart attacks arn't necessarily a death sentence. He could be fine"

Tess Scoffed even though she knew he was right. "If you have a heart attack then you're not fine"

Hugo patted her back and the stood up. Tess looked up at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"You are going to have the best birthday ever" Hugo told her, helping her up.

"I need to go and see granddad in the hospital" Tess told him fiercely but Hugo shook his head at her. Not taking no for an answer.

"Nope, we are going to bake a cake, watch the movie that i bought you and eat till we have heart attacks"

Tess raised her eyebrow at him and Hugo winced. "Was it too soon to joke"

Tess nodded and finally cracked a smile. "Let's go and bake a cake then" She ran from the room with Hugo behind her. The dog named Meatball dived from the bed and began chasing after them, yelping and barking while wagging his tail.

"Tess we know it's your birthday but we need to talk to you about something" Dudley started as he stared nervously at Petunia who was sniffling.

"Granddads in the hospital i know. I heard but it's my birthday and i don't want it to be spoiled. You can go to the hospital to visit him if you want. I'll go tomorrow, Hugo can stay with me"

Dudley looked unsure about the fact that a thirteen year old boy would be staying with his thirteen year old daughter, unsupervised. Sarah looked at Dudley and then at Tess. "We should celebrate together"

"I really don't mind. Hugo and i are just going to bake a cake and watch a movie" Tess told her. Sarah sighed and then looked at petunia who stood up and stared at the young red head. "Are you one of Tess's friends from school"

Hugo dreaded to talk in front of the adults because of his voice. So just nodded.

"His name's Hugo Weasley. He can't speak right now because he's embarrassed by his voice that's changing" Tess told Petunia bluntly. She seemed to nod in understand while this only made Dudley worry more. Sarah soon decided to stay behind and let Dudley and Petunia go to the hospital to visit Vernon.

Sarah sat and watched Hugo and Tess bake a cake. They ended up with flour and bits of egg yolk in each others hair but as she watched, she was fascinated by the chemistry they had. They seemed to bounce off eachother and were in sync. The cake came out only slightly burned and they quickly got to decorating. They each ate a bit of the cake while watching Perks of being a wallflower. Sarah however never watched it as she just sat staring at the two who were sat beside eachother.

They seemed so different. Tess sat with her legs crossed and her back straight. Hugo however was sat with his legs open and his back slumped against the couch. Red hair, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Brown eyes. They were so different, yet Sarah felt that there was something more. Opposites do attract after all but looking at the boy and knowing how her daughter was. She was sure that if something were to happen. It would take quite sometime for them to realize how they felt.

_A/N Hugo and Tess are so cute. Please Review_


	3. Hospital

The next morning. Tess was walkin through the hospital, to see her grandad who she hadn't spoken to in a few years. Dudley, Sarah, Milly and Petunia were walking with her. Petunia didn't have the courage to go in and see Vernon yesterday and had stayed in the waiting room while Dudley and Milly visited him. Tess felt her heart racing as they walked through the corridors, getting closer to Vernons hospital room.

The family seemed to be walking in silence apart from petunias over dramatic sobs. She was determined to go in and see him this time. Tess knew by Petunias sobbing that she still loved him. You can't help who you fall in love with even if they are mean and ruthless.

They got to the hospital room and Tess took a deep breath before slowly walking forward with her family and entering the room. Petunia hesitated outside the door and Tess turned back towards her grandmother who was having a debate with herself, whether or not to go in. Tess took her grandmothers hand in hers and gave her a heart warming smile. "We can do this together"

Petunias eyes were glistening with tears before nodding. Tess didn't know how she did it but she seemed to bring out the best in the people around her and make them usually see sence.

Hand-in-hand, they both walked into the room where Dudley, Sarah and Milly were standing, beside Vernons hospital bed. He looked more grumpy than usual and seemed to be connected to different wires.

"The hospital food is disgusting" he barked. "If i don't get let out soon, i'm walking out myself" Vernon growled before noticing Petunia and Tess stood there by the door.

Petunia hesitated but Tess gripped her hand more firmly. They were going to face Vernon together.

"Petunia" Vernons eyes softened for a moment, just for a moment before they turned back to there hard gaze. Petunia didn't notice but Tess did.

Tess walked forward towards the bed, taking Petunia with her. Vernon watched them, his facial expression turning hard as he watched them take there steps towards his bed.

"Er, Dad. You need to rest, trust the doctors" Dudley told him trying to break the tension that was forming in the room. Sarah fidgeted beside the bed. Glancing at her mother in law and daughter.

Petunia let out a sob as she watched her ex husband in that hospital bed, looking more miserable than he did when he was married to her.

"Oh Vernon" Petunia crouched down by the bed and made a move to grab his fat hand in hers but he instantly moved his hand away from hers. Tess saw the hurt forming in her grand-mothers face and felt sorry for her.

"We will - er- give you time to talk" Dudley stood awkwardly, grabbing a hold of Sarahs petite hand and taking her from the room. Milly glanced at Tess for a moment, her necklace she got from Fred, glistening underneath the light. They both left the room after there parents.

"Why are you here?" Vernon asked, irritably. Petunia looked away from him. The last conversation they had still burning in the back of her mind. "I love you and i was worried" she told him honestly. No matter how Vernon acted, he would always be the one she loved despite his flaws.

"Well i'm fine" he snapped, fidgeting in the bed. The bed didn't look strog enough to hold his weight and Petunia wondered if the legs on the hospital bed would snap any second, if he kept fidgeting about. "I just want out of here"

"I shouldn't of left you" Petunia let out an angry sigh. Thoughts running back to her sister. She had abandend her and then Lily had died. If the same thing had happened to Vernon, she wouldn't of forgiven herself.

"No, you shouldn't of" Vernon told her, anger dripping in his tone of voice. It made petunia feel even worse than she already did.

"I'll move back into the house" petunia told him and noticed the look of hopefulness until it disappeared into an angry glare. "I'm not losing all contact with our granddaughter and we are not getting back together. I'm just going to look after you until you get better"

"I'm not an invalid" he snapped at her, being mean on purpose.

"I know you're not Vernon. Just let me help you"

"I don't need help. I have been fine without you since you left"

Petunia let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. He wasn't listening to her. "Vernon, i'm not asking. I'm telling"

Vernons face turned from surprised to down right angry. His angry glare made Petunia shiver under his gaze. "HOW DARE YOU, I'M NOT A CHILD" He roared. The bed moving underneath his weight.

Petunia took a deep breath and tried to resolve the situation. "I'm not saying you are. Oh Vernon, please calm down. You will give yourself another heart attack if you keep getting stressed like this" Petunia got to her feet and rested her hand on his thick chest. He didn't flinch away but the angry glare was still there.

Petunias hand lingered on Vernons soft yet thick chest for more than was necessery before she let her hands fall limply beside her. "Vernon" she sighed. "I still care about you, i still love you but even though two people love eachother, it doesn't always meen they can be together. I'm looking after you as a friend because that's what friends do, after everything we have been through, it's hard not to call you a friend"

Vernon gritted his teeth as Petunia looked towards the door and then turned back to him. "I'm going to come back tomorrow. I'll start moving into your home again, today. Now just please get some rest and Vernon, please don't stress yourself out" Petunia rested her hand on his head, hesitating before decided to just leave them and there. She wandered towards the room door. Turning to take one last glance at Vernon who was looking at her with a questioning look before leaving the room and walking into the waiting room.

"Mum, are you alright"

Petunia rubbed the tears, she didn't know she had shed away from her eyes. "I'm fine, dear. I'm moving back in with him, just to make sure he gets better"

Dudley smiled a false and strained smile. He wasn't going to tell her that he thought it was a bad idea, Petunia already knew how he felt. She may only be doing this out of kindness but with the history between the two. It would be in no time that they would end up back together again and her having to do everything he said once again.

_A/N Awww more Vernon and Petunia. Ii dont know why, but i sometimes think there cute :) Anyway review and tell me what you think._


	4. New friend

Petunia had soon moved back in with Vernon to look after him. She was determined that she was only doing it out of her own kindness but Tess knew that there was still love in there. Love that Petunia couldn't fight. Tess couldn't understand what she was feeling but at the same time, she could. You can't help who you fall in love with, even if there mean and vicious or a red head with anger issues. Cupid can just sneak up on you and hit you in the arse with his arrow.

Romance would be flying all over the place in Tess's year. She was sure of it. Thirteen year olds, in a magical boarding school until the holidays. Yeah, love would be in the air.

The twentie-fifth, saw Tess and her family go to diagon alley. They walked to the leaky couldron and through the back. Tess felt relief when they entered the alley. Magic everywhere, she couldn't wait to go back to hogwarts.

As they walked to gringotts, Tess was furiously looking around for any sight of Lily, Louis and Hugo. She even expected to see them in gringotts as they exchanged muggle money but saw no sight of them.

She had got fitted for new robes first before they made there way to the bookstore. Tess looked through the window. Her hands placed firmly at either side of her head as she peared inside. The new books glistening in the shop window. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the pages and sniff in the scent of the binding.

She walked towards the door, not taking her eyes off the books in the window, instantly bumped into someones hard chest and fell on the ground. Her head hitting the cobbled road.

"Watch it" she heard a low voice snap. Looking up, she spotted Hugo. He was rubbing at his chest, clearly not noticing who he had bumped into.

"Hugo?"

Hugo looked at her in surprise. His hand quickly going out to help her up.

"Oh Sarah, Dudley. Hi" came the chearful voice of Hermione who had just walked out of the bookstore carrying two couldrons of books for Rose and Hugo. Hettie was in a pram with Ron who was still in the bookstore.

"Hermione, hi" grinned Sarah. She liked this woman alot due to the fact that she seemed like a good role model to her daughter. Sarah and Hermione hugged and Sarah took her all in. "You look great, despite giving birth only a few months ago"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Nonsense, i still need to get rid of the baby weight" she tutted. "I doubt i will get rid of it any time soon, i like chocolate too much"

Sarah chuckled as Ron suddenly appeared with little Hettie in a pram. Sarah was instantly on the floor, making faces at the baby who giggled at the older woman. Hugo rolled his eyes, he never understood how woman got all funny when it came to babies. Tess even started cooing at the baby.

"She's getting red hair" Sarah told Hermione. Stating the obvious. Ron grinned, bending down to peck his daughters cheek.

"I just hope, she doesn't inherit my bushy hair" Hermione sighed. Rose choose at that moment to turn up, coming out of the book shop. Rose folding her arms teasingly. "There's nothing wrong with bushy hair"

Hermione pulled Rose towards her and kissed the top of her head. "Your hair isn't as bushy"

Tess wandered into the shop with Hugo behind her. There parents still outside talking, Milly constantly asking her mother if she could go and see Fred, while Rose casually looked around for Chad. Tess was picking up some books for magical creatures and Muggle studies that were on the bookshelfs.

"Home life and social. Habbits of british muggles" Hugo read out "You picked muggle studies too?"

Tess nodded as she placed them in her couldron.

"Why? You're a muggle-born" Hugo pointed out and Tess rolled her eyes "Your mum's a muggleborn, so what's your excuse"

Hugo opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. She had a point. Tess smirked when she realised she had won the argument. The door to the bookstore opened and the bell above the door tinged. Louis had walked in and instantly walked over to them. The grin never fading from his face. He had gotten taller and was only a few inchs smaller than Hugo who had a growth spurt during the summer.

"Hey" Hugo said as he went over to the counter with Tess, so she could pay for her books.

"I see your voice has gotten better since the last time i saw you" teased Louis. Hugo scowled at him. The memory of his voice going squeaky one minute and low the next, still haunting his mind.

Hugo forced a laugh, bitterly as Louis turned around and spotted a brunette girl, humming along as she casually picked out some books and put them in her cauldron. She was wearing a white thigh high dress with pink roses spaced out over the dress. Her fingernails painted white and her brown hair was curled at the bottom.

"Louis, what are you doing?" asked Tess looking at Louis who seemed to be stairing at the young girl with a small smile on his face. He hadn't even noticed that Tess had spoken.

"I'm just going to see if she needs help" Louis told them quickly before scurrying off. Tess chuckled, she was right. This was the year of Romance and Love.

"Hey" Louis said rather loudly, startling the brunette who jumped backwords from the book case. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm Louis"

"I'm Cat" The brunette told him in a rather high voice but Louis didn't seem to mind. "Like the animal" she told him excitedly. "Do you like cats?"

Louis stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Er, i guess. More of a dog person"

"Oh" Cat seemed slightly disappointed. "I prefer Cats" she picked out books for Ancient Runes and Arithmacy.

"I don't think i have seen you at hogwarts before" Louis spoke sofly, not wanting to offend her. "What year and house are you in"

"Oh, i'm going into my third year. I'm a hufflepuff"

Louis looked flabbergasted. She was in his year and house, yet he hadn't realised. "Oh, same"

"I know" Cat looked at him, the smile still on her pink, glossed lips. "I stood beside you in herboligy a couple of times and sat with you in transfiguration during the last couple of weaks of second year"

Louis felt embarrassed. He wasn't sure what to think. He shook his head as if he didn't believe her. "No, i sat beside a fat girl in transfiguration during the last couple of weaks" he was pretty sure. The girl of course had been brunette too but had been on the slightly bigger side.

"That was me" Cat told him, the smile vanishing from her face. Louis felt absolutely terrible. The colour draining from his face as he looked at her up and down. She wasn't fat anymore, she had more of an hour-glass frame.

"I am, oh my god" Louis closed his eyes and wished that he would just get swallowed up in a black hole.

"I heard you and Hugo talking in the corrdor - i think that's his name- anyway, you told him that you sat next to a fat girl in transfiguration that day. I was rather upset, so i decided to lose weight. I lost six stone in two month"

Louis gulped as Cat put on a small smile as she walked over to the counter to pay for her books. Hugo and Tess stood near the door. Too busy in a conversation of there own to notice that Louis seemed to be rather pale now.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know or think"

"It's in the past" Cat took her books from the counter assistant. "Though can i give you a little bit of advice"

Louis nodded.

"I forgive you for being mean, i don't hold grudges" she told him honestly. "But next time, don't judge someone on the way they look." she took his hand in hers and placed it over his chest. "Judge someone on who they are inside" she let go of his hand as he looked down at his chest.

"I'll see you at school" Cat told him. Her voice showing no sign of resentment but instead showing that she was rather cheerful. Louis wasn't sure if she had a muggle disorder called Bipoler because she seemed to be changing moods rather quickly.

"Yeah, i'll see you" Louis watched her walk out the door, a skip in her step as if nothing had happened.

"So Romeo, did you ask her out" teased Tess. Louis shook his head, still looking shocked at what had just happened. "I called her fat" Louis told them.

"She's not fat though" Hugo looked confused as he looked at where Cat had once been standing.

"She used to be, i sat beside her in transfiguration on the last weaks of second year" he said, looking like he was going to be sick. He felt horrible for acting like he had, guilt swarming his mind.

"You can't lose that much in two months" frowned Hugo as he looked at Tess who was staring at Louis with disappointment in her eyes.

"You can but there's a terrible way to go about it. Losing weight too fast can lead to problems later in life" Tess was shaking her head seriously. "I hope you said you were sorry"

"I did, she just seemed to take everything lightly. Like nothing had happened"

"Weird girl" muttered Hugo as Tess fled towards the door, a sudden realization hitting her. "I'll be back in a minute" she ran out the door, running past Sarah and Dudley who were looking at her in confusion.

Tess spotted the brown haired girl, skippng up the cobbled path. Going to get fitted for robes. "Cat Hart"

Cat spun around, locking eyes with Tess who was now out of breath. She stopped in front of her. Trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry for my friend Louis"

"It's alright, i'm over it" Cat told her happily. "How do you know my name?"

"I remember you" Tess sighed. "You were in my muggle school. St Grogorys primary school. You were in my class"

Cat gave her a big smile as if she had wanted her to remember who she was, this entire time."Yes, i remember you too"

Tess smiled softly at the young brunette. Despite being bullied in her primary School. Cat had never been mean to her, often getting bullied herself for her size at the time. "You lived in an orphanage, when i last saw you. I didn't know people who lived in orphanages got into hogwarts"

"It doesn't matter where you live as long as you're showing signs of magic" Cat let out a sigh. "Nobody seemed to notice me when i was fat, they all seem to notice me now that i have lost the weight"

"I'm sorry" Tess told her. "I did recognize you when the sorting hat was placed on your head, i just couldn't think where i had heard your name or seen your face. I feel terrible" Tess paused before saying: "Why don't you come and hang out with us"

Cat hesitated before shaking her head. "I can't"

"You can, you can't do all your shopping on your own" Tess told her sternly. "And for the record, i liked that you were overweight. You never once bullied me for being different in primary school or when i accidently hit the gym teacher with the football"

Cat chuckled. "I don't like bullying and you didn't mean to hit the grym teacher. The teacher was yelling at you and the ball just flew from your hand, literally"

"I suppose that was one of my many signs of magic" Tess took a hold of Cats arm. "Come on. I want you to join us, i'm doing what i should of done when we started hogwarts"

Cat breathed out a sigh. "Okay"

Tess linked there arms together and proceeded to walk back to the bookstore, arm in arm. Cat felt like she was about to make friends finally. The friends she had craved since she was five, the friends who she had wanted since she started hogwarts but never got. She could tell this year was going to be the best year of hogwarts yet.

_A/N Aww new friend introduced to the group. Im planning on making her slightly insecure with a few secrets about herself. Im kinda making them have different personalitys sort of and you will have to find out her personality and her secret when you read more._


	5. Hogwarts express

On the day that they were all going back to hogwarts, was the day that Tess found it difficult to leave her puppy. The very puppy that Hugo had given her for her birthday. She had packed the night before as usual but the puppy expected to be taken also. Jumping about and diving into the suitcase while barking and yelping.. Tess ran her hand over the puppys fur before picking up her notebook. Remembering, suddenly that she had slipped a small bottle in the fridge with a cork stuck in the opening. She had put it in the fridge after she came back from hogwarts.

It was a potion that she had brewed during the last month of second year. It was to determin what animal she and her friends would transfer into when they master the Animagus spells. Tess ran downstairs and too the fridge. It had been two months and the potion should be ready by now. She took the small bottle, the cork still in the opening and she slipped it into her bag.

The Dursleys managed to get to the train station ten minutes early. Tess had grabbed a trolley and slipped her stuff in the trolley before making her way to the the barrier. Dudley, Sarah and Milly catching up with her.

"Now, Tess. Remember to write" Sarah fussed. "Everyday" She told her. Tess hugged them both and nodded her head at Milly. "I'll see you at christmas" she told them before hurrying through the barrier.

Tess grabbed her stuff from the trolley and hurried into the hogwarts express, trying to find her friends. She found Hugo and Louis in the last compartment on the hogwarts express. Lily and Scorpius wern't there yet.

Tess lugged her luggage into the compartment and through herself onto a seat beside Hugo. "Hey"

"Hey Tess" Louis said, looking out the window and waving at his parents. A brunette girl walked into the compartment. Her rosy cheeks catching there attention, though they wern't as Rosy as Roses cheeks. "Hi" she greeted them. Louis looked awkwardly at Cat, still feeling terrible of how he treated her the previous year. "Hey Cat, take a seat" Tess told her and Cat sat beside Louis causing him to shift over in his seat, to get away from her. His guilt still on his mind.

Lily walked in a few minutes later. Stopping as she noticed a girl who she had not reconized. She casually sat beside Tess. "Who's this"

"Hi" Cat said excitedly. "I'm Cat Hart" Cat through her hand forward, a grin spread out on her face. Lily shook her hand, awkwardly. Still not understanding why she was sat with them.

"We met her in diagon alley. Where were you that day?" Tess asked curiously.

"I went to get my stuff, the day before." Lily shrugged before smiling at Cat. "So you're one of us now then"

Cat jumped in her seat. The smile lightening up the whole room. "I guess i am"

The compartment door opened again and in walked a blonde headed boy. Scorpius Malfoy stood there. Staring wide eyed at Lily, his mouth opening and closing in the process. "What, are you staring at" Lily asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

Scorpius shook his head and quickly sat down. Tess sniggered into her hand. It was know surprise to why he had stared at Lily. She had certainly went through a transformation, during the summer. They all had. Hugo had gotten taller and his voice had broken. Louis had the same but his blonde hair had grown abit. Scorpius had gotten quite tall as well. His blonde hair shorter that it was the prevous year, his bangs falling in his face. Tess's dirty blonde hair had grown and now reached the middle of her back, while her chest had grown over the summer and there was now two small bumps, underneath her robes. Lily had pretty much the same changes. Except her hair was shorter than Tess's. Lilys hair reached the bottom of her shoulders. While her chest was a tiny bit bigger than Tess's. Two months had surprisingly changed there appearances.

"Nothing" Scorpius grinned.

"Hi" a voice said from beside him causing Scorpius to jump out of his seat and spin around. "Who the bloody hell are you!?"

Cat frowned and looked at Tess who was shaking with laughter at Scorpious's face. "This is Cat Hart" Tess told him, trying to calm down her laughter. "She's going to be hanging out with us"

"Oh just brilliant. That's all we need" grumbled Sscorpius as he took his seat beside her once more. "Isn't five mates enough, now we have six"

"Malfoy" hissed Tess as she walked over to Cat to put an arm around her. Cat looked about ready to cry but Louis and Hugo both suspected that, that was just her face. When she wasn't smiling or being cheerful, she looked like a dog had just died.

Scorpius eyes narrowed before opening his suitcase and pulling out a newspaper. On the front cover was Neville Longbottoms face, looking uneasy at the camera and blinking repeatedly. "Anyway, mum braught this home a few weaks ago. Did you see it"

"We buy ordinary paper" Tutted Ttess but felt concerned as she tried to get a good veiw of the newspaper.

"I don't read the daily prophet unless i'm at hogwarts" shrugged Hugo. Louis and Lily seemed to agree as they gave a swift nod. Scorpious was about to speak once more when Cat suddenly pipped up. "I read the paper"

Scorpius blinked at her, forgetting that she had been in the room. Tess seemed to get confused though. Cat lived in an orphanage and is a muggle born. How could she get her hands on a wizard newspaper.

"I read the front cover on the stands outside a shop in diagon alley" Cat piped up again, twirling her hair around her finger as she grinned, happily at them.

Scorpius looked at the rest of them before turning back to her. "So you don't know the full story"

"I read the front cover" cat repeated like a broken record. "To know what is going on, the front cover is rather important"

Scorpius looked suddenly annoyed at this bubbily girls response. "But you need to read-"

"I read the cover" she repeated once more. "The cover tells the whole story rather than the inside. The inside is just boring details while the cover explains what's happened in the title"

"but-"

"I only ever read the cover of a newspaper" she told them cutting Scorpius off once more. "You get a better story from the cover"

Scorpius chanced a glance at Lily who was looking at him with just as much confusing. "You know, it's not too late to chuck her out the window. I will be able to get a word in, if we just you know..." He mimicked pushing her out the window. Earning a disapproving glare from Tess but Cat didn't seem to notice. "Malfoy" Tess warned.

Cat was too busy playing with her hair that she didn't hear what Malfoy had just said. Hugo was smirking into his hand while Louis was trying to avoid ever taking the micky out of this girl again. Lily rolled her, not amused at all. "As you were saying Malfoy"

"Oh yeah" Scorpius pushed the newspaper into Lilys hand. "Aparently, Professor Longbottom has arranged for dementors from Azkaban to guard the castle. It states that it took alot of convincing for him to agree to it. He said that after what happened in his third year, that dementors would be the last resort. He gave in though because it is really the only way for Grayback to be found. It also says that he is most likly to return for us. So guarding the castle is the only way to keep us safe" explained Scorpius."Oh and gryffindor has got a new portrait. The fat lady has been painted back but of course isn't the old fat lady if you know what i mean. She has no memorys of the previous fat lady. She's just a new version of the fat lady with the same face and body"

Hugo felt upset about that. He enjoyed the fat lady when she talked about his parents and his family. She was also funny at times but a terrible singer. He was definitely going to miss the old fat lady. "As long as the bloody dementors stay off the train" Hugo tutted. "I don't want to repeat history and knowing my family like i do, Lily will probably be targeted like Uncle Harry"

Lily rolled her eyes though she did aggree that he had a point.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Lily, Scorpius, Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat turned and saw Hagrid at the other end of the platform, speaking to the terrified-looking new students for there journey across the lake.

They waved at him, Even Cat who had no idea who she was waving at and was waving her arm around ecstatically. They followed the rest of the school along the platform and stopped at where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited, each pulled, by an invisible horse. The coach set off all by itself, when they all clambered onto the coach.

As the carriage grew closer to the castle. Tess let out a yawn, closing her eyes and once she had opened them. She was met with scary, cloaked figures, guarding the gates. Tess jumped to the side, bumping into Lilys side. "Ow" Lily hissed. "Tess it's only the dementors"

A wave of coldness waved over them. Shivering in there seats and feeling a sudden wave of sadness. Cat however was sat very still, a small smile on her face. It was hard to tell if she was feeling the cold or the sadness because she didn't seem at all bothered by what was happening.

The carriage passed the gates and at long last, the carriage came to a halt, and they all got out.

In the great hall. The new students were sorted into there house. (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff) before Professor Longbottom began to speak. He went on to explain about the dementors but as he spoke. He seemed to be hesitating when ever he mentioned the dementors. It was common knowledge that back in his third year, there was dementors looking for Sirius Black and he had a right to be terrified, after all Dementors didn't understand excuses or pleadings.

The feast appeared after his speach. Goblets and plates filled and Hhugo quickly dived in. Eating the food messily, earning a disapproving look from Rose. "Honestly, Hugo. You eat like dad" she tutted as the great hall doors opened and Chad came rushing in, quickly taking a seat beside Rose and pecking her lips quickly.

"Where were you?" Rose asked eyeing him suspiciously. Chad gave her a lopsided grin. "Amanda started talking to me in the corridor"

Rose tensed and stared at him with her mouth slightly a jar. "Amanda Hastings"

"Yeah" he shrugged like it was no big deal. Even though he knew Amanda and Rose never got on. "What did she want?"

"She just asked if we were still a couple. I said yes and then walked away"

Rose still looked unsure and Hugo only winced. It was common nature that Rose had inherited there dads jealousy while it was still unknown if Hugo would also inherit the jealousy streak.

Hugo joined the rest of the gryffindors up the marble staircase and along the corridors. Up more stairs towards a large portrait. Hugo looked up at the fat lady portrait that wasn't the same as the old one. This one had no memories of the previous fat lady despite the fact that she was still the same on the outside.

Once through the portrait hole, Hugo climbed the stairs to his dormitory that now said Third years on the wooden door.

Tess lay in the ravenclaw common room for awhile, playing with the bottle of Animagus Potion that she had remembered was in her pocket. She debated on herself, whether to take some right now and find out what she would become. Deciding against it, she stuffed it back into her pocket and climbed up to her dormitory. She through herself onto her bed and felt that she was finally home.

_A/N To be honest, i wasn't going to do anything about dementors at first. i thought that would be copying the third book and i wanted it to be original but My sister wanted to give me advice and suggested Dementors. I told her it would be copying the third book if i did that but then she said not if you do it in your own original way. I realised that she had a point but i am still a bit unsure for this chapter. Tell me what you think and Review_


	6. Divination

Tess walked into the great hall for breakfast the next day. She spotted all her friends at there individual tables. Lily and Scorpius were talking amongst themselves at the slytherin table. Obviously talking about the first game of the season Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Hugo was scooping some cerial into his waiting mouth at the Gryffindor Table. However Louis and Cat were sat across from eachother at the hufflepuff table. Not talking or looking at eachother. Tess knew that those two would find it hard to speak after the incident in diagon alley. Tess decided that she would talk to them after breakfast.

She took a seat at the ravenclaw table, pouring milk into her cerial bowl and scooping it into her mouth. Her third year timetable got handed to her by the Rravenclaw head of house.

Tess scanned her timetable, grinning. She had Ancient ruines with the hufflepuffs. So that gave her a good opportunity to talk to Louis and possibly Cat if she had choosen the same.

Hugo and Lily however found themselves having Divinaton next. Walking to the north tower after breakfast. The two climbed up the last couple of steps and emerged onto a tiny landing with a door at the back. Lily and Hugo looked at eachother before having to walk in a straight line as the walls felt like they were closing in on them.

Lily pushed open the door to find most of the class already in their seats. Lily and Hugo spotted a very Mystic woman stood by a desk with a crystal ball. "Welcome" she greated them rather cheerily. "Now let me see" the woman looked down at the scroll on her desk, staring at the names upon the peice of parchment. "Mr Weasley and Miss Potter"

"Did you see our names in that crystal ball" Hugos voice was dripping with sarcasm. Lily smacked his arm as they took there seats at the front.

The woman seemed to ignore Hugos sarcastic joke and turned to everyone else. "Welcome to Divination, i am Professor Larissa" She had taken over Professor Trelawneys job after she had retired Thirteen years ago. "We will be covering the basic methods of divination this year. During this term, we will be reading tea leaves"

Professor Larissa went onto tell them what they would be doing that day. After her very detailed description, the class divided into pairs and collected a teacup from the

shelf. Hugo towered over the class, grabbing to reach a teacup from a shelf. His arm knocking over some teacups and watching as some cups smasked against the concrete floor. Lily smirked into her hand and watched as Hugo looked at the teacher apologetically and quickly grabbed a cup as Professor Larissa flicked her wand and cleared away the broken glass.

The class got there cups filled up with tea and began to drink as instructed. Hugo and Lily looked disgusted into there teacups. They both hated the taste of tea. It was too bland and had a foul taste. "Can i have some sugar" asked Hugo. Lily looked up hopefully but it appeared that professor Larissa was ignoring them, flicking through a divination book.

"Just down it" Lily said bringing the cup to her lips. "Down it together"

Hugo nodded, cringing as they stole glances at one another. "Now" They both downed the remains of there tea and swallowed the disgusting liquid. Hugo looked about ready to be sick but it seemed to pass rather quickly.

They Swirled the dreg remains around there cups three times with there left hand, then turned the cup upside down on its saucer, waiting for the last of the tea to drain away. Lily tapped her finger nails against the table, waiting for the tea to drain away before finally passing her cup to Hugo to read. Hugo passed his cup to her and they both flicked through to pages five and six. Professor Larissa began walking around the class.

"Right, what's in my cup" Hugo asked as Lily scanned pages five and Six. Holding Hugos cup, so she could read the symbols of the dregs in the teacup.

"Well, i see an Anchor" Lily told him with a frown informing Professor Larissa who had turned around and was making her way towards them. "And this looks like a curved arm" she looked up at Hugo who was now looking down at his booklet wondering what it meant. "So you have good and loyal friends and it will prove to be an endless source of joy and love"

Hugo snatched the cup from her and looked into it, trying to see what she saw. Professor Larissa took the cup from him quickly and scanned it. "Dear, she is right. You have good friends and a pretty lady or man will be very important in your life,"

"I'm not gay" Hugo gaped. Obviously it would be a lady. "It's a load of bollocks, if you ask me" he scoffed. Lily stiffled her laugh as professor Larissa was still staring inside Hugos cup. "What does mine say" Lily asked.

Hugo eyed the cup and then at pages five and six before turning back to the cup. "Well that looks like a flying angel" Hugo told her. "So that means a token of love and joy which is swiftly approaching you " Hugo looked deep into the cup. "And that looks like apples, a sign of chearful conditions." Hugo looked back up to Lily as Professor Larissa snatched the cup from them and looked into both of the cups. "So basically, a love is approaching you and you're going to be chearful"

"So, Mystic Mary. Are we gonna meet our soulmates or something" Asked Lily looking thoroughly amused.

"I think we should end this lesson for now" professor Larissa placed the cups down, unsure of what to think.

Hugo and Lily walked out of the room, going there separate ways to there classes. Hugo walked off to his Transfiguration lesson that he had with the ravenclaws.

"Guess what" Hugo slumped into a seat beside Tess. "I have good and loyal friends and it will prove to be an endless source of joy and love" he joked. "A love is approaching Lily and she's going to be chearful"

Tess looked at him confused. "What?"

"Divination" Hugo told her and Tess rolled her eyes. "My future looks good"

"At lunch, i need to show you soemthing. You know the potion that i was brewing to see what we would turn into if we were Animagus. Well it's finally ready" Tess whispered as the transfiguration teacher was actually just getting to the subject of Animagi.

"Okay" Hugo nodded. "We will need to do it some place private"

"I know just the place" Tess grinned before her face turned serious. "You know, Cat. I was thinking about getting her involved. I mean, she is one of us now"

"We just met her" gaped Hugo.

"But i know she is going to be such good friends with us, come on. Just get to know her"

Hugo sighed and watched at Tess batted her eyelashes. He felt how his dad must feel everytime Rose batted her eyelashes at him when she wanted something. "Fine"

"Great. Girls bathroom it is"

"Girls Bathroom!"

_A/N Review_


	7. Animagi Potion

"I feel awkward being in here" Hugo said, stood in front of a cubicle in the girls bathroom as Tess poured some of the potion into five goblets. There was only enough for a gulp full between them. Cat was bouncing on her feet, watching with interest as a goblet was shoved into her palm.

"Girls very rarely come in here" Tess told him as the smell of the potion wafted up her nose.

"Why" Scorpius asked.

"Moaning Myrtle" Shrugged Tess. Hugo looked at Lily. They had heard alot about Moaning Myrtle from there parents. Lily however didn't look at all shocked to be in moaning myrtles bathroom. The previous year, Lily had been in second year and it struck Hugo that she probably used this bathroom at least once during that year.

Scorpius was about to ask who moaning Myrtle was, when a squat student with dark lank hair with a fringe, pimples and thick glasses floated out of one of the cubicles, wearing a ravenclaw tie with her school uniform.

"Boys arn't allowed in this bathroom" Wailed Myrtle. Her eyes darting towards Hugo, Louis and Scorpius.

"Yeah, don't you think we know that" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes as Myrtle looked at Tess with sudden interest. "You're not doing polyjuice potion are you?"

"No" Hugo told her. Myrtle floated further into the air. "You look like someone" she told Hugo. "So do you" Myrtle said looking at Scorpius. The two boys looked at eachother and then back at Myrtle.

"Just ignore her" Tess said and Myrtle began to wail. "That's right just ignore me, that's all anybody does. Nobody cares for weeping, moaning Myrtle" She floated down fastly and went in her cubicle and down the toilet.

"Right, bottoms up" Tess lifted up the goblet in her hand and gulped down her potion. Hugo, Cat, Louis, Lily and Scorpius did the same. The potion tickled there throats as it went down, sending a burning sensation down into there stomach like they had just downed a whole bottle of firewhiskey.

"Ew" Cat was the first one to speak. Saying what everyone was thinking.

"Are you sure you did the potion right" asked Lily. "Nothings happening"

"Don't question my potion skills. I'm sure i did it perfectly fine"

"Well obviously you didn't as-" Scorpius was cut off as a blue form of a fox appeared in front of him like a patronus except it wasn't. The fox disappeared as soon as it had came, leaving a blue smoke in its wake. "Brilliant, i'm a fox" he said sarcastcally as Hugo looked thoroughly amused from where he was standing.

"Foxes are cute" Lily told him before a stripped Hyena appeared in front of her. Lily grinned as she watched the stripped Hyena fade away.

Louis was the next victom, a guinea pig appeared and floated in front of his eyes before disappearing. "Awww that's cute" Cat gasped, Louis glanced at her and grinned as a small Bunny appeared in front of her. Cat reached out her hand to touch the small creature only for it to disappear.

Scorpius was going to be a fox, Lily a stripped Hyena, Louis a Guinea Pig and Cat a Bunny. Tess was still waiting for her animal to appear. Looking a bit disappointed that nothng had happened yet. She didn't have to wait that long as a blue mist floated out of her mouth and formed that of an animal. The animal in question made Tess's eyes light up but made her just as shocked. There in front of her, appeared to be a wearwolf. She eyed the wolf and then looked at Hugo who was sat up a lot straighter.

The wearwolf disappeared and Tess turned to everyone else who was still surprised by all there forms. Tess however was trying to get her head around the wearwolf form. "Wait, that potion was to see our personalitys, as to get an animal that we are most like. How am i like a wearwolf" gaped Tess.

"I don't know but just don't mate with Hugo during all of this, you might end up with wearwolf cubs" smirked Scorpius. Hugo turned rather red as did Tess.

The six of them made there way too classes. Cat had ran after Lily down the corridor. Lily stopped and whirled around, almost knocking Cat over. "Cat, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you about something"

Lily frowned and nodded her head, waiting for her too continue.

"I want to know if you're okay with me" Cat pointed to herself. "Just you, havn't really taken kind to me, Malfoy hasn't either"

"No, i'm sorry if that's what you think" Lily said. "It's just, you're new and i feel kind of awkward, having a new person in the group. I'm sorry though, i do want you as a friend"

Cat surprised Lily by giving her a hug. Lily jumped in surprise but finally gave the innocent girl a one armed hug. "Er, why are we hugging"

"Because i'm sorry too, we could, you know hang out just us two. Between you and me, Tess likes to hang out with Hugo more"

Lily smirked into her palm. She liked the way this girl thought. "I'll see you at dinner"

"Actually, you will see me in class. I have care of magical creatures with you" Cat told her. Lily grinned and put out her arm. They linked there arms together and headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures class.

_A/N Hey i never posted any chapter yesterday because i was rather busy with my friends. We had a movie night and such. Anyway because i never posted any the previous night, i shall give you four chapters. Also another thing, i explained in Magical Connections that i will be drifting from the movie, to the book and then making something up on my own. You can't be a good writer without adding your own spice to things. So i know that Bill was attacked by grayback in full form and never got turned into a wearwolf, but i really wanted Hugo to be a wearwolf for some reason and i didn't want Grayback to turn into a wearwolf on full moon and then attack Hugo because i didn't know how to go about it without Grayback killing him. I definitely didn't want to kill Hugo. So please stop reviewing telling me all this because i know, i just wanted to add my own little spice to my own little story._


	8. Riddikulus

On thursday morning, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had potions together. Tess sat down in a seat beside Hugo. Professor Hornsted waited until everyone was seated before starting the lesson.

They were making a new potion that day, a Shrinking Solution. Tess set up

her cauldron right next to Hugo.

Hugo seized his knife, and began to cut his roots. Tess followed his lead and began to do the same with her roots. They both began to skin there shrivelfigs.

"I was thinking that tonight we should meet in the library wih the others"

"Why?" Hugo asked, placing down the knife.

"I wanted to try out the spells to be an Animagi. The spells are in a book in the library and we got taught about it in transfiguration.".

"Tess, you don't have to do it"

"Hugo, i don't want you being a furry animal on your own"

Hugo accepted her answer but he still wasn't sure.

During lunch. Tess was making sure she had all her books for denfence against the dark arts which she had next lesson with the slytherins.

"Good afternoon," Said Professor trumps looking rather excited for this lesson. "Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Lily shoved her books away and leaned across the table. Her eyes growing wide with interest. Tess knew that this class tended to be Lilys favourite, she could just feel Lilys excitement.

The cupboard at the bottem of the classroom was shaking, earning a few worried glances from the students. Tess watched Lily, laughing softly at the red headed girls excitement.

"There's a boggart in there." professor Ttrumps said bluntly. Half of the class was looking at eachother confused as too what a boggart was apart from Tess and Lily. Tess because she had read books on boggarts and Lily who had learned everything from her family.

"So, what is a boggart?" asked Professor Trumps watching as Tess and Lilys hands shot in the air. "Miss Dursley?"

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It takes the shape of what it thinks will frighten us most."

"Good Miss Dursley. The charm that we will use to make the boggart into something funny will be.. Riddikulus. Everyone say it after me...Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus" the class chorused together.

"Right, Miss Potter. Would you please come up here"

Lily grinned, jumping out of her seat to assist the teacher for this lesson. Lily stood at the front of the class, her wand in her hand. The cupboard shook violently.

"What do you fear the most"

Lily bit her bottom lip. During last year, her fear of Thunder and Lightening had changed. Lily shook her head terrified to tell someone. It was so embarrassing for her.

"It can't be that bad" Professor Trumps spoke softly. The class watching and waiting for Lily to speak her worst fear.

"It involves a friend" Lily whispered to the teacher. Professor Trumps raised his eyebrow but walked over to the cupboard. "You do remember the charm, don't you"

Lily nodded, gripping her wand even tighter. "Remember, when the boggart is released. It will show the form of what you fear the most. Remember to focus, when you turn whatever is in there into something funny"

Lily felt her heart racing and now Tess was curious as to what Lilys fear was. She was sure it was thunder and Lightning.

The room was silent as Tess took to thinking what feared her the most. Her first thought was her parents disowning her, then an image of her friends turning her back on her, calling her vile things reached her mind.

"Everyone get back, so Lily can get a clear shot" Professor Trumps ushered everyone to the back of the class before making his way back over to the cupboard. "I'll call the next person forward once Lily succeeds"

Lily felt like she wasn't ready for everyone to know her fear, not yet anyway but she couldn't think of anything else. Her worst fear stayed in her mind like it had been superglued in there.

Professor Trumps counted backwords from three, rather loudly so Lily had three seconds to get ready. The door to the cupboard opened and out walked Grayback, but he wasn't alone. He had an unconscious Scorpius in his grasp, stopping in front of Lily and delving in to eat Scorpius's neck. Blood everywhere.

She could here the students at the back of the room, squeaking and squealing. Tess's mouth went dry at the sight. Poor Lily she thought.

"R-r-ridiculus" Lily stuttered.

The boggart grayback suddenly had bubbles spilling out of his mouth like he had eaten a bar of soap. Then the boggart changed into a large version of a bubble machine that you get from Georges joke shop.

"Excellent" Professor Trumps said, looking at Lily with a bit of sympathy. Telling himself that he would talk to her later.

One by one, students were coming forward and banishing there worst fears (Spiders, clowns, Vampires) into something funny. Tess found herself being picked last. She didn't know what to make of being picked last for a change but she suspected that Professor Trumps thought that her fear would be something exactly like Lilys.

"Miss Dursley, we can do this another time. If you're not up to it"

"I'm Fine" Tess told him rather annoyed, gripping her wand in her hand. She meant buisness. She stepped forward towards the boggart as it began to morph into something that she feared the most in the world. Rejection.

The boggart turned into Lily, Hugo and Louis. Her first friends that she had made two years ago. Even though she knew Lily was stood across the classroom, the thought of rejection from her made Tess fear that she would be alone yet again.

"We were never your friends" drawled out Louis. "We felt sorry for you, always the loner, never the friend"

Tess felt her heart racing and could feel Lilys surprise from across the classroom. "You're just a mudblood, who is only good at one thing. School work." Boggart Lily said in a menacing tone.

"Why would i like you, you're fifth. I actually feel sorry for you, you're a nobody" taunted boggart Hugo.

"Ridiculus" Tess cried turning her boggart into Three balloons wizzing across the room.

"Class dismissed" professor Trumps said moments later. "Miss Potter, Miss Dursley can you stay behind, i need a word with the both of you£


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

Lily and Tess's boggarts had spread around the school like wildfire. They had just left Professor Trumps classroom and walked through the corridors for dinner. The halls were silent with a few glances at them. Lily tugged on Tess's arm, she was always the fearless, confident one that didn't care what people thought of her but now it seemed after that Lesson that Lily was worried about Malfoy finding out and taunting her.

The two walked into the great hall and more silence. The silence was deafening for them both.

"Why is everyone staring at them" Scorpius asked curiously, scooping some food in his mouth. "You didn't here" smirked a third year slytherin. Scorpius shook his head and raised his eyebrow.

"We got taught about boggarts in defence against the dark arts today"

"So what, was her fear embarrassing or something" Scorpius asked not at all impressed by the way the slytherin table seemed to fill with sniggers.

"It involved Grayback"

Scorpius dropped his fork and knife on his plate and glared at the younger slytherin. "Fearing Grayback is something you would laugh about"

"Well, it also involved you"

Scorpius pushed his plate away and stared at the young boy. "What's thats supposed to mean"

"Grayback was eating your neck, killing you. That was her fear" the young boy laughed. Scorpius face twisted from surprise to sudden anger. He leapt up from the table and grabbed a hold of the young boys shirt, pulling him up angrily. The young boy quickly sobered up and stared wide eyed at Malfoy. "Laugh about Potter one more time and i will through you to Grayback" Malfoy waited for the young boys head to nod before letting go of him.

"I'm not hungry" Lily told Tess. Tess nodded and they both walked out of the great hall and into the corridors. "I wonder why Malfoy just attacked that boy" Tess said. Lily shrugged as she leaned up against a wall.

"Professor Trumps was nice about it wasn't he. Gave us good advice and all"

"He told us not to listen to the boggart and that they wouldn't happen" Lily said rolling her eyes. "I think i know that"

Scorpius came out of the great hall. Seeing the two girls walking up the corridor. "Potter!"

Lily didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She jumped behind Tess when Tess turned in Malfoys direction. "Wow Lil, now you're invisable" Tess said sarcastically.

"Potter, i know you're there"

Lily stepped out from behind Tess and gave an awkward wave. "I never saw you there"

Scorpius looked like he didn't believe her and Tess couldn't blame him. Lily really was a terrible liar.

"I heard about your boggart today"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lily snapped. Tess folded her arms across her chest and watched Lily lie through her teeth.

"I heard that you-"

"Yeah, i heard that too but honestly i have no idea what they mean. My boggart turned into Loud Thunder and flashing lightening. You know that's what i fear the most"

Scorpius nodded his head up and down. Looking unsure at her. "So you never saw-"

"Nope" Lily shook her head and forced a smile. "It's just rumours. Why?"

"Oh nothing" Scorpius Lied. "I'll see you later" He made his way back to the great hall, kicking his feet and scuffing his shoes.

The third years loved there defence against the dark art classes. Most students turned up early to that lesson, showing there enthusiasm to learn. Boggarts wasn't the only thing they learned about though, they went on to study Red Caps. From Red Caps they moved on to

kappas.

The six friends had taken time to practise spells in the lavatory during lunch times and after dinner with a book of Animagi propped open in front of them. Hugo of course just sat and watched because he didn't really need to get involved as they were doing this to help him.

At the start of October, however, the Quidditch season was approaching, and the gryffindors needing a new gryffindor keeper. Tess knew before Hugo even told her that he was going to try out. She went to the stands to watch him try out for the team. Sat in the stand, she saw Ivy Belby sat a few feet away from her. Also watching with interest. Rose walked along the stands and sat down beside Tess with Chad by her side.

"Hey. I thought you two would be trying out" Tess said to Chad and Rose.

"No, We prefer the role of Chasers" shrugged Rose. "If there was a role for a chaser then we would of tried out. We want to try out together, but the only way that both of us would be on the team is when James and Fred leaves hogwarts. Wont be long now, there only in there sixth year" Rose said with a grin.

"We came to support Hugo though" Chad said as Rose turned and watched Hugo safe the quaffle from going into the ring.

"Whoo" Rose cheared, clapping her hands. "I had to give tips to Hugo before going up there"

"Really, what did you tell him?" Tess asked curiously.

"To not look at the stands. He will get stage fright if he did that. I reckon it was pretty good advice"

Hugo saved another goal. Tess let out a chear with Rose and Chad. She spotted ivy belby also clapping her hands dramatically.

It didn't take long to find out the new gryffindor keeper. It was stuck up in the gryffindor common room on a notice board. Hugo had won the role for keeper and instantly went to write a letter home to his parents. His mum obviously congratulated him but his Father seemed more ecstatic that his mother.

The team started training sessions. Tess felt rather sorry for Hugo and the team who had to train in the coldest of weathers. Hugo returned after training one evening with James, Fred and Albus in tow. Hugo was just planning on getting cleaned up and then go and find Tess, Louis, Lily, Scorpius and Cat. Knowing full well that they would probably be in the second year toilets practising the spells with the Animagi book.

He caught sight of a notice on the notice board in the common room. First Hogsmead weakend on halloween.


	10. Hogsmead trip

The next day. Hugo and Tess had herboligy together. They were working together on the same Puffapod. Tess took swift glances at Hugo who seemed to be concentrating as he emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"So, how's being on the team" asked Tess curiously, trying not to show him that she was terrified for him. Quidditch was a rather dangerous game, especially to her.

"It's great. Mum and dad are coming to see me play. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny went to Lily and Albus's first game. I think dad is the most excited for me though"

Tess nodded. "Promise me, you wont get hurt though"

"I'm a wearwolf, no one can hurt me" it was very rare for him to laugh about being a wearwolf and Tess found it oddly refreshing.

They had Transfiguration next. Susan Bones taught Transfiguration and had brought up the trip to Hogsmead on halloween at the end of the lesson. "You need to give all your permission slips to your head of house as soon as possible. If you don't have a slip then i'm afraid you can't go"

Tess roamed around in her bag and pulled out her permission slip. Sighing thankfully. She had been worried incase she had forget it. "Don't you hate that" Tess asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Checking your pockets or bag for something you know is in there but you just need to double check"

Hugo chuckled at her. "Yeah, it's annoying isn't it"

On Halloween morning, Tess awoke and went down to breakfast, excited for there first hogsmead trip. She ate her breakfast before Her, Hugo, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius went to the entrance hall. Professor Bones who was not just the transfiguration teacher but the debuty headmistress as well was checking off a lot of names and taking peoples permission slips.

The trip to hogsmead didn't take that long to get there and when they got there. Hugo had ran off with Tess to honeydukes. Scorpius followed Lily to a hairdressing salon. "You're getting your hair done" gaped Scorpius. He didn't think she was the type to go willingly to a salon.

"I just want to try a new style. Stay out here if you want" Lily dug deep into her pocket for money and Scorpius followed her.

Cat skipped down the path towards Gladrags Wizardwear. She wanted some colourful socks. Louis raised his eyebrow and followed her. The two walked into the shop and over to the sock section. "You're buying socks?" Louis frowned.

"Yeah" Cat picked up some bright orange socks with a pink stripe.

"Look, we havn't really gotten to know eachother. I still feel guilty for what happened the previous year"

"I have forgiven you, remember" Cat told him as she walked over to the counter.

"I want to start again" Louis said honestly. Cat payed for her socks before turning back around. "Okay" she put out her hand and smiled, like she had the best idea in the world. "I'm Cat Hart. Third year, hufflepuff student"

Louis looked at her amused, his eyes glinting as he shook her hand. "Louis Weasley. Third year, Hufflepuff student"

Cat giggled, enjoying there roleplay game. "Really, i don't think i have seen you before"

"I'm usually invicable. Not many people aside from my friends and family know me"

"Well, i'm sure that's not true."

Louis grinned and Cat looked down, finding her shoes rather interesting. "Roleplay over then" Teased Louis.

"Come on, lets go and find the others" Cat grabbed a hold of his arm and they fled the shop. Cat stopped outside the hairdressing salon, peeping through the window. "Malfoy looks bored out of his mind" Laughed Cat. Louis took a look in the shop and sniggered.

They walked into the shop and saw Lily sat on a chair. Her hair being cut to a shoulder length style and Scorpius sitting on a sofa, his eyes drooping like he was going to fall asleep.

"Hey guys" Lily grinned as the hair-witch cut the last bit of her hair. "There, beautiful"

Lily grinned, standing up and twirling around. "Malfoy, how do i look"

Scorpius's eyes shot open and looked at Lilys hair. "Nice" he said in a bored tone. Hugo and Tess walked in a moment later with bags of sweets.

"You guys are going to get fat" Lily said rather amused.

"I would rather be fat than not have chocolate in my life" Grinned hugo.

"Nice hair" Tess said as she took a strand of Lilys hair. Lily quickly gave the hair-witch her money and they all exited the shop.

"Thank god" groaned scorpius rubbing his eyes. "That was the most boring thing to watch"

That night, the great hall was filled with the halloween feast. Halloween was everyones favourite time of the year beside from Christmas. The feast on halloween, always tended to be amazing. Students usually got three or four helping, it was that delicious.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. Tess, Hugo, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius pulled themselves away from the meal to go off for a wander. It had taken them awhile to pull Hugo away. Despite the fact that he had been full from sweets, he was still managing to scoff his face with the feast.

Finally, Hugo managed to pull himself away from the feast and walk off with his friends. His stomach about to burst. By the time they got to the lavatory, Hugo was groaning. He wanted nothing more that to sleep it off.

"Guys can i just go to bed"

Tess chuckled. "That's what you get for eating too much" She stopped walking and nodding. "Go on then, i'll see you tomorrow"

"Chears Tess" he grinned and began to walk to the gryffindor common room. Leaving Tess, Lily, Scorpius, Louis and Cat to practise the spells in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.


	11. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

The school talked of nothing but the first quidditch match of the year for the next few days. Quidditch had never been the most talked about in years but the fact that the quidditch date, landed on the day of Hugos transformation. The Third years spent much of their Herbology class discussing that Hugo might not be up for match that day.

Hugo and the gryffindor quidditch team, spent most of there evenings outside in the field practising, in dirty weather. Every-time they practised, it was never in sun. The sun had not been out in quite some time and was replaced with buckets of rain.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. The rain was replaced by Snow and was covering the grounds in white snowflakes.

The day before the Gryffindor quidditch match against slytherin. The snow just got worse and heavier. The wind and the snow together was not a good sign. A blizzard had came and the question on everyone's minds was if quidditch was cancelled. Professor Longbottom had assured everyone that quidditch would still go on, they just had to dress warm and hopefully the blizzard would of calmed down by the next day.

Hugo felt his brow get sweaty. The day before the transformation was always the worst for him. He stood outside defence against the dark arts with Louis and Cat.

"Maybe you should go and rest mate" Louis said patting him on the back. Hugos face had turned ghastly white and he just stared into space.

"Yeah, we will tell Professor Trumps. He will understand" Cat said, touching his arm in comfort.

Louis noticed that Hugo seemed to look even more dazed and did a little bit of a turn to see if any gryffindors were near by. He sighed. "Cat, can you tell Professor Trumps that i had to go and find Rose for Hugo"

Cat nodded and walked into class, a few minutes late. Professor Trumps glared at her as Cat stepped forward to her seat. "Louis has went to find Rose to help Hugo. Its a day before his transformation, sir and he looks terrible"

Professor Trumps eyes should understanding and he nodded as Cat sat down.

Louis guided Hugo down the halls in silence, trying to remember what class Rose was in. "It's Friday, it's third period. She will be in Charms"

Hugos eyes was drooping lower, his face going even paler. He didn't even register that they had stopped in front of a classroom. Louis knocking on the classroom door. "Professor Fisher, can i borrow Rose for a minute"

Professor fisher raised his eyebrow at him. "May i ask what for"

"So Rose can take her younger brother to the gryffindor common room. It's a day before his transformation and he's a bit dazed looking and pale"

Rose put down her quill and dived off her seat before Professor Fisher even responded. "I'll be back in five minutes Professor" she quickly kissed Chad's cheek who had been sat beside her before taking off.

"Are you okay Hugo" Rose put a comforting arm around him."Thanks Louis"

Louis patted Hugo on the back and walked off back to defence against the dark arts. Rose took Hugo to the Gryffindor common room. Hugo laid on the sofa as Rose got a blanket and covered him with it.

"Rose" Hugo suddenly said. Rose sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Yes"

"I'm going to kill Grayback" Hugo said out of no where. Rose sighed and shook her head. "You're not a murderer"

"But i would feel better"

"The man who seeks revenge digs two graves." Rose said rather poetically. Hugo looked at his sister in confusion. He was pretty sure his sister had gone insane. "What the bloody hell does that mean"

" It basically means if you seek someone to have revenge, you basically kill them but also kill yourself. Killing yourself as in, you have lost your inner self."

Hugo stared at her long and hard. "That was deep"

"The best revenge is, not to become like the one who wronged you." Rose sad again in a poetic way. "Now, get some rest. You have the rest of the day off after defence against the dark arts, don't you"

Hugo nodded and Rose stood up.

"Rose?"

Rose turned around, standing near the exit of the portrait hole. "Yes"

"I know i don't say it often but your my sister and i love you"

Rose smiled wider at her younger brother and it took all her strength, not to hug him to death. "I love you too, little brother"

"Don't tell anyone i said that" Hugo said rather quickly. "I have a reputation"

Rose scoffed and laughed. "What reputation" She turned back towards the portrait hole and left, leaving Hugo laying on the sofa to get some rest.

Hugo woke up the next morning still asleep on the sofa. He had slept from third period to the next morning. He felt his stomach doing flip flops to show how nervous he was. Quickly getting up, he began to get ready. Splashing water on his face, last. The water did little to help his sweaty brow as the thought of the transformation, made him shiver even though he had, had plenty of transformations since his first one. They were still very daunting.

Hugo had walked into the common room and looked outside the window, noticing that the snow was still firing down. Wind picking up and blowing the snowflakes all around the grounds.

His stomach growling at him. He hadn't had any thing to eat since yesterday at breakfast. He dashed out of the portrait hole and ran towards the great hall. Running down a few stairs and turning a few corners before finally reaching the great hall.

Hugo took a seat at the gryffindor table as Rose passed him a bowl of porridge. "Honestly, as much as i love quidditch. It's still ridiculous to make the players play during a snowstorm"

"Thought you love snow" Hugo said scooping some porridge into his mouth.

"I do but there's snow and then there's a storm. I hate storms but i love snow. Snow in a storm is just hideous"

Lily and Scorpius bounced over moments later. Scorpius ignored the glares he was receiving from the gryffindors. Even Rose gave him the cold shoulder as usual.

"You excited for your first game" grinned Lily.

"I guess. Mum and Dad are coming to watch me play" Hugo shrugged.

"I'll go easy on you when i'm throwing the quaffle" teased Scorpius before him and Lily were called over by Zabini. They had to go over some tactics before they went to change.

The Gryffindor team soon changed into their scarlet robes in the Changing rooms before leaving for the field.

The wind was picking up and snow was bouncing off the players faces. Hugo felt his cheeks turn icy cold and he was glad that they had wrapped up for the weather as they seemed at risk of hypothermia.

The Slytherins were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing there green robes.

"Mount your brooms please" Madam Buns shouted over the wind. Hugo mounted his broom. He saw his parents at the teachers stands. Hermione was cheering from the stands even though she didn't care for quidditch. His father however looked so ecstatic.

Madam Buns blew hard on the whistle and they all took off on there brooms. Hugo took his place in front of a hoop as Albus and Lily looked around the pitch for the snitch. He spotted Tess stood on the stands, looking rather worried that it looked like she wasn't breathing.

With in five minutes of the game, Hugo had saved every quaffle that had came his way. The gryffindors cheering louder with the amount of saves he had made. He was soaking to the core as if he had just fell into a pond but thankfully a few moments later, the sun came out and the snow had stopped. He could of kissed mother nature at this point.

"Al" he yelled. "The snitch is there" Hugo pointed at where Lily was. She was charging at the snitch, pelting upwards and then down as it changed course.

Albus charged forward to get the snitch that Lily was determined to retrieve. Hugo had saved another few goals before the slytherin beater had, had enough. Grabbing the club and smacking the bludger towards him in anguish.

Tess let out a squeal as did Cat and Rose as they saw it coming before anyone else. Ron and Hermione covered there mouths when they saw the beater swing his bat at the bludger.


	12. Continuation and Transformation

The bludger went faster across the field towards Hugo and then the bludger was being thrown in a different direction. Hugo had spotted the bludger and instantly smacked it away with his wrist. The bones in his wrist cracking as they broke from the force of the bludger.

"Holey Shit" he heard James yell across the pitch. The field erupted into cheers. Tess and Hermione, both looking relieved. The slytherin beater looked horrified that Hugo was still hovering in front of the hoop.

Hugo however yelled some rather colourful words. Including the words_ Fucking, testicles_ and _bastard_ in his pain like state.

"Hugo are you alright" Fred asked stopping his broom as the game continued. Hermione and Tess were giving Hugo looks from the stands that said that they were both going to scold him for his language.

Hugo nodded. "I think i broke my wrist" He paused. "Fred! LOOK OUT"

Fred turned and another bludger had came there way. Fred had looked too late and the bludger charged through the top of Freds broom, knocking him off and sending him in a down word spiral.

"FRED" James yelled as Hugo through out his other wrist and sent the bludger across the field again. Both wrists broken. he was glad that he didn't need to fly around the pitch, due to the fact that he would of needed his hands to fly. Where as he just had to hover in front of a hoop as a keeper.

Albus and Lily came pelting downwards from the snitch. Lily had dived forward too quickly and fell off her broom, landing on the grass. The next second, there was a loud applause and cheering as Albus had caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor WINS"

"WE WON" James yelled throwing his hands in the air as the gryffindors, Tess, Louis and Cat ran onto the field as well as the teachers and Hugos parents.

James flew into the air, where Hugo still was. Not able to fly down because he needed his hands for that. "Hop on" James grabbed the top of Hugos broom as he slid off his broom and onto the back of James's. James held Hugos broom in one hand and used the other to stear his broom to the ground.

"Hugo" Tess had thrown her arms around him, giving him a hug. Hugo grinned sheepishly. "is Lily alright"

"Yeah, just a bump on the head" Louis assured.

"Fred?"

"I'm fine" Fred came over looking rather dazed but grinned. James patted him on the back.

"Thank good you're alright" Hermione fussed as she looked at his broke wrists earning a hiss to escape his lips.

"Sorry Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron. We need to borrow him for a moment" James grinned cheekily before the gryffindor team had some how picked him and Albus up off the ground. Carrying them away from everyone else while chanting. _"Potter and Weasley is our kings"_

That night, Hugo had gone to the shrieking shack with Tess, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius, after he had taken his potion. Cat had only seen him change twice during the time she had known him. In September and October. She found it rather scary until he was in dog form and then she found it actually adorable.

The shrieking shack had changed quite a bit since Hugos first transformation. Professor Longbottom had rearranged the shack into something rather nicer. Buying some curtains, new chairs and a new bed.

Due to the fact that it was winter, the moon came out rather quickly. At eight minutes passed Seven. Hugo yelping in pain, shaking and clawing at himself. Tess sat calmly on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes fixated on Hugos frame. Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius sat in another room trying to drown out Hugos screams.

Tess hated his screams of pain. It hurt her more than was physically possible to see him in pain. The screaming stopped and Tess found herself staring at a werewolf. The werewolf curled up beside her and fell into a soundless sleep. Tess ran her fingers through the werewolfs fur and sighed. She was never going to get used to his painful screams.

"Hopefully, we will be able to be an Animagus in a few short years" spoke Louis from the doorway as he walked in and carefully shut the door.

"Hopefully" Sighed Tess, running her fingers through Hugos fur. "I still don't know why my animal is a werewolf though"

Louis took a seat opposite her. A small smile plastered on his lips. "You know, an Animagus can take the form of your patronus. A patronus changes to match your personality but if you're going through an emotional upheaval of some sort" Louis looked away awkwardly. "Like Falling in love, it can change to match the person who you are in love with" he drifted off. Not bothering to look at Tess's face.

"I don't get it" either she was stupid or in denial. Louis looked back at her and sighed. "Maybe you're not meant to yet, but some day you will"

Tess looked at him confused, watching him leave before turning to look at the sleeping werewolf form. "I'm not in love with Hugo" she said to herself. "It's just a crush" it had to be. She was sure of it.


	13. You taste of Pumpkins

A few weeks before the christmas holiday, the grounds were covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, Seven Christmas trees, stood tall in the great hall. Decorated in bright tinsel, christmas balls and fluttering fairys. A mistletoe was hovering about, hovering over people heads and wouldn't go away until they kissed. Hugo, Tess, Lily, Scorpius, Louis and Cat were remaining at Hogwarts.

There was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"Great!" exclaimed Tess. "We can do our christmas shopping"

"Yeah Brilliant" scoffed Hugo. "I have to buy a present for each member of my family and i have to get Rose at least two presents, for the same day. Sometimes i wish Mum had just heald Rose in till January, being born on christmas day is just awkward" He paused before saying "And presents for you guys obviously" he said to Tess and Cat.

"What about me" Scorpius said wanting to be acknowledged. Hugo looked at him slightly amused.

"If i was to buy you something, your grandad would destroy it"

"I would still like to be acknowledged"

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, the six friends wrapped up in cloaks and scarves, then made there way out onto the grounds. Snow had started to fall outside slowly. Much to Tess's relief who was just glad that the snow wasn't like it had been on the day of the quidditch match.

They all went there separate ways to buy eachothers presents and there familys presents before meeting up outside the three broomsticks a few hours later. Tess, Cat and Scorpius got there first Sitting near the door with some butterbeers. The door opened and they expected to see Hugo, Lily and Louis walk in with bags of shopping but it was infact Ron and Harry, covered in white snow.

"Red currant Rum" Ron said to the woman behind the bar.

"Hard morning at work" Harry told the barmaid sitting at the bar. The two were on there lunch break and by the looks on there faces, things didn't look good.

"We would of went to the leaky cauldron in Diagon Alley but Hannah has shut the pub" shrugged Ron, sipping at his glass of Red currant rum.

"Hannah has taken time off" said the woman, leaning against the drink pumps. "Dementors keep coming into our pubs every night to look for Grayback. I was this close to shutting up myself. I don't even understand how grayback would even go into our pubs. The ministrys gone mad if you ask me"

The door opened and this time Hugo, Lily and Louis walked in. The woman behind the bar got out three glasses. "Butterbeer for you three lovelys, is it"

"Dad" Hugo and Llily looked at Ron and Harry who were still leaning up against the bar.

"Yeah Butterbeers for us" grinned Louis as he went and sat with Tess, Cat and Scorpius.

"So i take it you guys are on a hogsmead trip" Harry said eyeing the two teenagers who had bags and bags of shopping in there hands.

"Yeah, Dad why couldn't you have been born in a small family" Hugo asked annoyed. Ron chuckled. "Believe me, i wished the same thing when i was your age."

"I'll bring over your butterbeers in a second" The woman said. Hugo and Lily walked over to there friends at the table and sat down, letting go of the shopping bags in the process.

"He looks more and more like you everyday" mussed the woman at Ron who had just finished his glass of Red currant Rum.

"Hermione says the same thing"

They all got back to hogwarts just at dinner time. Hugo whos stomach was rumbling, couldn't wait to gorge himself into the feast. He dived at the gryffindor table and began to stuff his face. Ivy Belby had stood up from the Ravenclaw table and was walking over to where Hugo was sitting. "Hi Hugo"

Hugo swallowed his food before finally acknowledging the girl. "Yeah, hi" he paused before saying. "Ivy is it"

Ivy nodded her head up and down, blushing a deep crimson. "I bought you a christmas present"

Hugo found that weird. He had never in his life spoken to this girl, unless you count the time he had been paired up with her in charms for one lesson in first year. "Oh, that's nice"

He took a drink of pumpkin juice and almost spat it over her as he noticed the hovering Mistletoe, hovering over there heads. Ivy seemed to grin but it took all of Hugos will power to not spit out the pumpkin Juice and instead swallow it.

"Go on Hugo, Kiss her" said Alice who was sat with james, across from him. James however was shaking his head, as if telling him to run but there was no where for him too run as the mistletoe would just follow him.

Hugo began to bat the mistletoe with his hand but it kept on zooming back over there heads. Hugo hesitated and Ivy had suddenly taken control. Planting a wet kiss on his lips. The Mistletoe stayed hovering for a few seconds till Hugo reluctantly kissed her back before the Mistletoe, zoomed away.

Hugo pulled away, looking rather disgusted but Ivy was giggling. Everyone was cheering and laughing apart from his cousins and sister who looked rather concerned as if they knew something he didn't.

"Tess"

Hugo turned around to find Lily running out the door after Tess. Hugo was more confused as ever as he turned back to Ivy who was biting her bottom lip and smiling. "You taste of Pumpkins"


	14. Wisdom from a friend

"Tess" Lily stopped outside the ravenclaw common room. She couldn't get in, she wasn't a ravenclaw. Of course to get into the ravenclaw common room, all you needed to do was answer a riddle.

"What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall? " The eagle knocker asked. Lily scowled at the stupid knocker as she tried to figure out what the answer to the riddle could be.

"You're not a ravenclaw" said someone from behind her. Lily rolled her eyes at the fourth year boy stood behind her.

"I know that, i'm trying to help my friend" Lily snapped as she racked her brain for an answer. The boy tapped his foot impatiently and watched her in amusment.

"What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall? " the eagle knocker asked again. The boy rolled his eyes as Lily paced in front of the door.

"I can give you help" the boy sighed, unable to watch anymore.

"No, i'm not stupid. I can do it myself" she snapped.

"I never said you were stupid, riddles can be quite hard"

"What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall? " Lily said to herself ignoring the boy.

"Can i give you a hint, it involves the moon and the sun"

Lily stopped pacing and turned to him with a frown edged across her lips. "The moon and the sun?"

"Oh for goodness sake, it's Night fall and day break"

The door opened, signaling that they were alowed in. Lily bit her bottom lip and glanced at the boy. "I'm Kurt Beeves"

"Yeah, whatever" Lily rushed into the common room, ignoring the shouts of the ravenclaws that were telling her that she's not a ravenclaw. She ran up the stairs and found the third year dormitory. Opening the door and seeing Tess, stomping about her dorm room, kicking her bed before finally throughing herself into a heap on the bed.

"Tess?"

"Lily, what are you doing?. How did you get in here?"

"If you're true friends then you will find a way" grinned Lily as she walked into the dormitory. "Listen, it was a mistletoe. You shouldn't be upset about a mistletoe kiss"

"I'm not upset" Tess snapped. Lying through her teeth. Lily took a seat beside Tess on her bed. The silence was unbearing as Lily tried to think what to say. Hugo didn't look like he wanted to and after all, if he didn't kiss her then the mistletoe wouldn't of left him alone.

"Tess, maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"What are you on about?"

"You like Hugo, i know you do"

"I like him like a friend" Tess told her. "Nothing more"

"Then, you wouldn't be up here, looking like you're about to cry"

Tess let out a sigh, resting her face in her hands. "Lil, it's just a crush. I'm sure of it."

"A crush doesn't last this long"

"What do you mean?"

"You have liked him since you first met, at the burrow." Lily told her. "To be honest i don't understand why girls seem to like Hugo"

"You have to say that, you're cousins"

Lily reached over and grabbed a pillow at the head of her bed. "Here" Lily placed it on her lap. "Scream into it, you will feel better"

"That's not very mature" Tess sighed, looking down at the pillow. She only just realized that she was crying as the tear drops splashed onto the pillow case, leaving a watery mark.

"It will help"

Tess looked at Lily and then looked at the pillow. Taking a breath before throughing her head into her pillow and screaming. The scream getting louder ever so often. She stopped to catch breath before screaming again. Finally picking her head up and looked at Lily with a watery smile. "I feel a little better"

"There we go" grinned Lily as she played with Tess's blonde hair. "Now lets clean you up and go back to find the others"

Tess seemed to hesitate before Lily began to reassure her. "It was just a mistletoe kiss. Ivy can try and get Hugo but she never will. He's not going to date her because he's not that stupid"

Tess felt reassured as she cleaned up her face and left the dormitory with Lily. Exiting the common room and making there way back to the great hall. Tess still had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that Ivy was in fact going to one day get Hugo. She shook the feeling out of her and forced a smile as the two girls entered the great hall once again.


	15. Kurt Beeves

Tess felt relief when she woke up on monday morning to find Ivy Belby gone for the christmas holidays. She, Hugo, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius had decided to stay at hogwarts during the christmas which was better for them because they could practise the animagus charm and spell. Trying to get it perfect was a pain because so far the charm had made Scorpius have a foxes tail for a whole day, Lily have a hyenas snout, Louis get orange and black patches, Cats ears grew into long bunny ears and herself getting massive wearwolf feet.

It was embarrassing to go to the hospital wing and have to get a potion to help get themselves back to normal without telling Madam Rice what they had been doing.

Tess couldn't help but grin at Ivys absence as she skipped through the corridors that morning. In a upbeat mood, feeling that nothing could destroy her happiness. She spotted Lily, pearing inside her locker and pulling out a few books. "Hey lil" Tess skipped over towards her.

"Hey" Lily grinned as a dark haired boy walked over. Tess raised her eyebrow as she recognized the boy to be Kurt Beeves, the boy in ravenclaw and a year older than her. "Hey" Tess noticed he was speaking to Lily.

Llily slammed her locker shut and put on a fierce gaze.

"Do you remember me, i'm Kurt Beeves" the boy blushed furiously.

"SO" Lily snapped and Tess laughed into her hand.

"I-i really like your shoes" Kurt looked down embarrassedly at her feet.

"I hate these shoes" Lily told him, not once smiling even though her frightening the poor boy was rather amusing. "There ugly and they hurt my feet"

"Then why do you wear them" he asked, looking up into her face.

"Because i like to feel pain" Tess noticed a glimmer of a small smile on her face.

"We-well i think you look really nice today"

"Oh" Lily pushed herself from her locker. "So yesterday i looked gross"

"No-no- i just meant-"

"That i usually look disgusting but today i got lucky"

"No-no. You're always beautiful"

Lily fixed him with a gaze and for once Tess couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I was just wondering if you- if you would- you know- go out with me"

Tess felt her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she watched for Lilys reaction. Lily stood rooted to the spot as she took in the boys appearance. He was tall with dark hair, pointy nose and an ear ring in his left lobe. "Okay, tonight at six then"

Kurt nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "Okay" he began to walk away with a skip in his step. Tess turned to look at Lily who was looking twice as stund.

"Usually i terrify guys" Lily told her and Tess smirked into her hand. "Kurt must be different" she teased.

"So...Potter has a date tonight" Scorpius said to Hugo, Louis, Cat and Tess that morning in the corridors. The friends nodded as they waited for Lily to turn up.

"Hart, i need a word with you" Scorpius had suddenly dived up and grabbed a hold of the petite girls hand and dragged her into a broom cupboard, ignoring the looks that Hugo, Tess and Louis were giving them.

"What's wrong"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I need to ask you for a favour"

"What kind of favour?"

Scorpius began to look at the top of the door while rubbing the back of his neck. "I need you to observe someone"

"Are you asking me to spy on Lily and Kurt?"

Scorpius scoffed and folded his arms across his chest like that was the most ridiculous thing she had said before finally saying. "No, i just need you to find out where they're going for this date and leave the spying to me"

"Why would you spy on your friend"

"Why not" Scorpius challenged.

"Because it's mean" she told him but Scorpius shrugged. "I just want to know what they will be doing"

Cat nodded and left the broom cupboard. "Okay i'll find out where they're going"

"Thanks Hart" Scorpius and Cat made there way back to there friends, Lily had now joined the group.

"So Lily" Cat begun. "Where is Kurt taking you?"

Subtle, really subtle thought Scorpius as Lily shrugged. "Don't know yet, he's just asked me to bring my swimming costume"

Scorpius couldn't help but stare wide eyed at her. A swimming costume. The anger bubbling up in his chest made him want to attack any boy that even looked in Lilys direction.

_A/N Sorry to never posting two chapters last night. I have been left in charge of painting my room. Anyway because i nebver posted two chapters last night. Today you get four. :)_

_Nananarwhals : Aww i love reading my reviews. Your review made me smile. I love that you love my stories and i hope you enjoy these four chapters i am putting up tonight. Keep giving me reviews because i love reading them :)_


	16. Lilys date

Lily found herself walking with Kurt to the black lake. Her cheeks were glowing a rosy red as she felt Kurts arm wrap around her neck. The journey to the black lake was met with silence. Lily found herself a tad bit worried about the fact that he had asked her to bring a swimming costume. So she assumed they were going to dive into the black lake. The lake that was filled with god knows what and sea creatures.

Lily kept turning around, feeling as if someone was watching them before brushing the feeling off and took a seat on the blanket by the lake. "So why did you ask me out?"

Kurt shrugged. "I liked the fact that you tried rather hard to see if your friend was alright and that you're rather terrifying"

Lily smirked, feeling like she had achieved something. "Alot of guys find myself terrifying and they don't ask me out"

"I'm not Alot of guys though, plus i like your anger, it makes you a challange"

Lily beamed and looked away with a soft blush on her cheeks. The only guy to ever make her blush had been malfoy. The thought of Malfoy coming into her mind, made her heart race. She quickly made the thought disappear from her mind and turned her attention back to Kurt.

Kurt was a rather nice boy, not bad looking and had a bit of charm about him. "So you want to go swimming"

Lily hesitated. "Isn't there sea creatures in there"

Kurt grinned. "I thought you would like it, after all, you're not scared of anything."

Lily got to her feet, ready to prove how right he was. Taking off her top because she already had her one peice bathing suit underneath her clothes.

Kurt grinned as he too had his swimming trunks underneath his jeans. Lily took one look at him before diving into the lake. Kurt dived in after her. Lily got rather worried when she saw that he hadn't resurfaced. Looking around anxiously, she suddenly felt a hand grab at her leg and let out a squeal. Kicking her legs and laughing as he resurfaced. Shaking his head and spraying water everywhere.

Lily began to swim in the other direction with Kurt swimming after her. She felt his hand grab at her ankle and pool her down. Gasping, she held her breath as her head went under. She was under the water facing Kurt who had his cheeks puffed out as he too held his breath.

Lily found herself looking around under the water. It was beautiful, sea weed plants on the sea bed. Silvery bubbles appeared when ever they moved and the giant Squib, swimming through the lake, passing them in the process.

She felt Kurt take a hold of her hands and bring them both back up to the surface. They spluttered and coughed as they got breath into there lungs. "That...was...beautiful" Lily gasped.

"Yes you are" Kurt hadn't realised what he had said and Lily let out a shaky laugh, splashing him with the water and doing the back stroke back to the shore.

"Wait, stop" Kurt had appeared by her side as Lily stopped doing the back storke and instead lay there on her back as Kurts arms found there way around her waist. He kicked his legs and brought her with him as he spun around in the water. Lily felt the lake crash against her red hair and a smile appeared on her flushed face as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her face and the lake crashing into her body with every spin.

Her eyes remained closed until she felt a sort of pressure on her lips. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was now kissing him. Her first kiss. She wasn't sure what to do, where her hands should go and most importantly, if she wanted him to be her first kiss. Of course it was too late now, she was already entangled in him, her lips moving though her brain was telling herself to stop.

They pulled away and Lily found herself gazing up at him, looking down at his upper lip to find it red and swollen. Letting out a giggle, she untangled herself from him and swam back to shore. Kurt soon followed closer behind.

Lily wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the ground, not looking at him as she felt a bit embarrassed. Kurt watched her curiously. "I'm sorry i shouldn't of, you know" he blushed and Lily turned her head to look at him. "It's fine" she said quickly.

"Was i your first kiss?"

"No" Lily scoffed and Kurt laughed because he knew she was lying.

"You're lying" he grinned and Lily turned more embarrassed.

"So what if you are"

"If it helps, you're also my first kiss"

"But you seemed so confident" Lily was now looking at him like he had just told a whopping big lie.

"I may of seemed it but inside i was terrified plus it helped when your eyes were closed" he shrugged. Lily scooted closer to him and rested her small hand on his shoulder. "I liked it"

Scorpius was storming through the corridors, banging his fists against the walls in the passing. Shoving passed Tess, Hugo, Louis and Cat. "Malfoy" He just kept on walking angrily, his grey eyes flashing red. He shoved passed James and Alice, both falling onto the side of the lockers in a daze.

"Malfoy, what's got your knickers in a bunch" Alice snapped as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Did you lose your money or something. Oh no the Malfoy family is broke" James teased, fake gasping. Scorpius spun around and James actually, for once took a step backwords at the younger boys gaze. He seemed angry and not just angry, he seemed about ready to kill.

"You want to know why i'm angry"

"Not really" Alice gripped Jame's arm.

"Your sister" he pointed at James. "Is off by the lake, snogging Beeves"

Tess and Cat winced at Malfoys words. James seemed to pale slightly. "She's not, she's too young for a boyfriend and snogging"

"Really, go and look for yourself. They're by the black lake and do me a favour, punch beeves for me" Scorpius stormed off and James yanked his arm away from Alice's grip, storming in the opposite direction to the doors. "Al, come with me" James grabbed Albus from the end of the corridor and they walked towards the doors.

Tess however ran after Scorpius, feeling like her friend needed a shoulder to cry on.


	17. You cant help who you fall in love with

Lily and Kurt sat in some more silence, casually glancing at one another with small smiles on there faces. "I didn't think this would be awkward" laughed Lily. Kurt chuckled with her. "Neither did i"

There eyes locked and this time Lily knew what was happening as she leaned in and kissed the smitten boy. Her arms placed firmly in her lap as she wasn't sure what she should do with them and decided to keep them in the safest place possible.

"What the bloody hell"

Lily jumped away from kurt as she found both her brothers storming in there direction. Albus didn't look like he wanted to be involved but James looked like he wanted to rip Kurts head off.

Lily rolled her eyes and got to her feet, taking a hold of Kurts hand and bringing him up with her.

"What are you doing"

"Kissing" Lily told him bluntly and James almost chocked on his own saliva.

"We can see that, you're too young for kissing and boyfriends"

Lily gave him a fierce glare. "You're going to have to get used to it because i'll be kissing and he will be my boyfriend"

Kurt turned to stare at her in surprise. "You want to go out again"

"Yeah" Lily grinned. "I actually had a good time"

"I forbid it" james yelled, throughing his hands in the air. Lily stepped forward menacingly. "You forbid me?"

James nodded and Lily let out a cackle. "You can't forbid me, you're not my dad. You don't have any rights"

"Yeah, well, we will see what dad thinks shall we" and with that James had stromed off back up to the castle with a reluctant Albus following him. She heard Albus ask. "James, wern't you thirteen when you started kissing girls"

"Shut up Al"

Tess found herself following Scorpius into the libarary. Which is the last place she thought he would be. He sat down at a desk with his head in his hands. Tess casually took a seat opposite him as she watched Scorpius shoulders rise and fall wth every angry breath. She thought that maybe he didn't know she was there until he asked. "How did it feel, when you saw Belby kiss Weasley"

Tess paled. Did everyone know that she had a crush on him. The silence told Scorpius that she was surprised. "I know, everyone knows, the teachers probably take turns betting on when you guys are going to get together"

"Oh" tess muttered. She watched Scorpius and let out a small sigh. "It probably didn't feel as worse as to how you're feeling. Hugo and Ivy was just a mistletoe kiss, while Lily and Kurt are on a date"

Scorpius sighed and Tess rested her hand on his shoulder. Pleased to know he hadn't brushed it off. "You love her"

Scorpius's head snapped up as he stared at her in horror as if he didn't believe that she had just said the L word. "I dont"

"You do Malfoy, it's obvious. The minute Lily started hogwarts, you were smitten"

Scorpius scowled, not once had he used that word. The word was forbidden from his vocabulary and he was looking more disgusted with the fact that Tess had used that word to describe his feelings for Lily.

"Anyway, the date might not go well. It might just be a one time thing" Tess shrugged.

"It sure didn't look that way. You don't kiss someone when it's only a one time thing"

"You do" Tess pointed out and Scorpius scowled at her. "That's different"

"How is that different. You flirt with girls, lead them on and make out with them in every closet in this castle"

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair. "I hate that i like her, i'm not meant to like her. I'm meant to hate her, my grandfather will kill me if he knew and they don't even know we hang out"

"You can't help who you fall in love with"

_A/N Oh, love triangle is happening. Keep reviewing :)_


	18. Christmas

On Christmas morning, Scorpius was woken by Lily hitting him in the chest.

"Potter, how did you get in here?"

"The girls staircase may have charms on it but the boys one doesn't"

"Kind of sexist really" he muttered squinting through the semi-darkness to the parcels that had appeared. Lily lifted up each of his parcals and dumped them on his bed. She had lugged a suitcase into his room that was filled with her parcals. She saw Scorpius looking at her with a questioning gaze. "I wanted to open my presents with you" she shrugged. "Sometimes i wish that our group of friends were in the same house though i doubt Uncle ron would be too happy that Hugo ended up in slytherin"

Scorpius laughed as he watched Lily open her present, carefully.

"Another Jumper from grandma" Lily grinned as she tugged it on. "Hugo and Louis have probably gotten one too"

Scorpius began to open his presents. Astoria and Draco had sent him new robes and a Jumper that was emerald green with the slytherin snake knitted on the front.

"My mum has taken up knitting" shrugged Scorpius when he saw the look of surprise on Lilys face.

Scorpius also recieved home-baked cookies, Ginger bread men, a watch and a homebaked Ginger bread house Lily had recieved some home baked goodies as well, along with jewelrry and some clothes. They both noticed that they had what looked like the same present. Both leaning forward to grab the thin Packages.

"They look the same" Scorpius said as he ripped the paper apart. Lily did the same, both staring down at what was revealed in the packages. "Dad got me a new broom"

"Same" Scorpius muttered as he ran his fingers over the new broom. He chanced a glance at Lily before saying. "What did Beeves get you"

"Don't think he got me anything, we havn't been going out that long" She shrugged. Scorpius scowled at the status of them now an item.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall. Lily noticed that all the remaining Weasleys and her brothers were gathered around Rose, chanting a happy birthday to her along with Chad Finnigan.

Fred and James began to smack Rose on the back, Fifteen times and one for good luck. "Ow" Rose gasped. "I swear they get harder each year"

"The more you get older, the more harder it gets" grinned Fred turning to James. "Arn't you hanging with Alice on this festive day"

"No, she went home this morning with Professor Longbottom and Frankie. I know that Professor Longbottom will be coming back tonight but i don't know about Alice and Frankie."

Llily found herself swaying on the spot when out of know where. Kurt had came up and grabbed a hold of her, spinning her around. Lily laughed and Scorpius gave Kurt an angry glare, trying to force himself to look away but he just couldn't.

"I got you something" Kurt passed her the wrapped present. Lily took it with care and unwrapped the present to find herself holding a digital camera. She looked at him in question but couldn't help the small smile that was on her face. "You told me that you liked to take pictures when you were younger and i thought, why not. It's a muggle camera though" he looked at her hesitating but was greatly surprised when lily had jumped up on him, planting a kiss on his mouth.

Scorpius managed to force himself to look away at that point, grumpily muttering ways to kill the boy.

Tess walked over to the gryffindor table, grinning at Hugo but taking a seat by Fred. "So you and my sister have gotten a bit serious"

Fred look a look at her with a raised eyebrow. "It was serious by the fifth month"

"I know but two weaks ago was your one year anniversary and i never got to talk to you about it"

"Really, one year" James looked at Fred who nodded. "Did you remember or forget"

"I remembered" Fred stuck out his tongue at him.

"What did you get her for the anniversary"

"Tess" Fred looked at her amused. "Why are you so interested"

Tess shrugged. "She never tells me anything and i like romance"

"I got her some Petunias. They are her favourite flower" he shrugged. "And a locket with our photo in it" he blushed as he told her this, expecting James to make fun, he didn't however and instead grinned. He didn't seem to make fun of stuff like that after he started going out with Alice.

"Aww, what did she get you" Tess asked, leaning against her hand.

"A Scrap book" Fred dug into his bag and pulled it out. Showing Tess the scrapbook that had a picture of Fred and Milly on the cover. He opened it and on two pages were sweet poems. On the first page, there was a colourful envelope at the bottom of the poem and on the top hand corner of the page was a small picture of them. All the pictures being in the muggle way. While in the colourful envelope was another picture of the two of them that just slid out. Fred flicked through to the next page and Tess touched her heart, awwing at the cuteness that was this scrapbook. The third page had small pictures of the two of the two of them together on green card on what looked like purple card with a pink bow, tying the purple together in between the two pictures. The fourth page had three in a row pictures of the two of them at the top. One picture in the middle of the page and three more at the bottom. Fred took his hands and untied the pink bow, opening the purple card up to show Tess what was inside. Inside the purple card was a collage of pictures along with more poems and quotes. Fred flicked to the other page. The fifth page had another picture of the two of them with a poem underneath. The sixth page had a quote written on a peice of card, held there with pink string. A small square envelope was at the bottom of the page tyed there with white ribben. Fred untied the string and pulled the card with the quote on it out. On the other side of the card held yeat another picture of the two. He then untangled the white ribben on the square envelope. opening it up and it held yet more pictures. Flicking to the seventh page that had pictures to flick through on peices of blue card. Above the pictures was cut out letters from magazines, spelling the word MINE. the eighth page held a big picture of the two of them with yet another poem flicked to the ninth page that had a letter from Milly on it. The tenth page held more pictures of the two and the next page was the last. It had a big white peice of paper glued on it. A poem at the top, three more small pictures of the two. There names written in black marker under it with a date underneath the names: December 11th 2019. The date they started going out in.

"Awww" it wasn't Tess that awwed that time, it was James who received some funny looks. He quickly covered what he had done by saying, "Aww is what i would say if i was a girl, but i'm not"

Fred chuckled. "Don't worry mate, you just have a sensitive side."

Hugo howver, stuck his fingers in his mouth and pretended to be sick.

"You just wait little cousin. You will find the girl of your dreams in a few short years" Fred winked.

"If he hasn't already" James winked at him and Tess.


	19. Friendships fall apart

Classes started again in January and Tess couldn't wait to get back into her classes. There was a bit of hostility between the six friends. Though the hostility was mostly with Lily and Scorpius. Scorpius's jealousy was shinning through everyday since she had gotten with Kurt. Tess honestly felt sorry for him but the more the two of them argued, the more Tess, Hugo, Louis and Cat avoided hanging out with them. Of course the arguments were part of being Lily and Sscorpius. They argued and everyone had gotten used to that but the arguments between them had gotten more and more intense. There arguments wern't playful anymore and instead were rather hurtful. Scorpius usually started it and Llily reacted. She didn't know how Scorpius was feeling and just thought he was trying to hurt her on purpose and a part of Tess just wanted to yell it at her that Scorpius was in love with her.

The fights were bad but never that bad where the two of them stopped hanging out with eachother until the classes started up again. The two had been arguing all through breakfast and Tess suspected that Lily was relieved that they had to go there separate ways for classes.

"Lil are you okay?" Tess asked during Defence against the dark arts. There last peried of the day. She noticed Lily swatted away a tear and muttered a simple "Fine" though Tess could tell that she was far from fine.

When the class finished, Tess noticed Lily seemed to tense as they walked through the corridors, expecting to see Scorpius somewhere. They both hid in the library until dinner, though Lily tried so hard to persuade Tess that she wasn't hungry. Which backfired when her stomach broke through the silence was an agonizing growl.

They got to the great hall and Lily looked at Tess with a doubtful expression before making her way over to the slytherin table. Scorpius was sat at the table, leaning against his hand and glaring down at his food as if it had just given him a rude hand gesture.

Lily tried to find a space that wasn't anywhere near him though the only available seat was opposite the jerk that she was trying to avoid. She casually took a seat and got to work filling her plate. Scorpius glanced at her and smirked. The smirk annoying Lily to the core.

"What?" Lily growled. Scorpius shrugged before opening his mouth and Lily instantly stopped filling her plate to wait and hear what he had to say. "You going out with a Ravenclaw, Slytherins should be with other slytherins" he jabbed at his pork with his fork as if he was picturing Kurt being strung up and stabbed multible times with a single dagger.

"So this is what it's about. You're prejudice" Lily snapped. "Well i think that's disgusting"

"You do, do you" Scorpius faked a gasp.

"I do" Llily let out an angry shriek as she tugged at her hair. "God people like you should of never been born"

The argument had now alerted many people to them. Everyone stopped eating there dinner and turned to watch Lily and Scorpius. Tess winced as Kurt who was sat beside her frowned. "What's going on with them two. I hope Lil is okay"

"Don't talk about being born. Your birth certificate is an apology from the Potion factory" Scorpius shouted out that insult and caused some slytherins to laugh. Even Fred had to have a chuckle at that from the Gryffindor table. Tess however didn't get it until she remembered that witches use Contraceptive Potions.

Lily scowled angrily at him before her scowl turned into a smirk before throwing an insult back at him. "Well you must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen" Lily had now took to standing and Scorpius followed soon after, both standing on there feet, shouting insults back and forth at eachother.

"Your family tree is a cactus because everybody on it is a prick" Scorpius smirked at his quick witted insult. There was loud chuckles from many slytherins, the Weasley and Potters looked less than happy at that though.

"HEY!" Hugo and Louis shouted from the Gryffindor and Hhufflepuff table, both feeling insulted.

"I hear when you were a child your dad wanted to hire somebody to take care of you, but the remaining death eaters wanted too much."

Scorpius paled and nobody seemed to laugh apart from a couple of sniggers from the gryffindor table. The insult wasn't just directed at his dad but also the fact that his dad used to be a death eater. Scorpius let out a shaky breath, anger bubbling up to the surface. He was going to say something he would regret soon but that still didn't stop him fighting back.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma"

Lily gaped at him as a few students at there table snorted with laughter.

"I think we should stop them" Rose whispered to Hugo who shook his head like she was crazy. "No, these insults are pure gold. I swear, i'm going to use these on you"

Rose looked at him for a moment before saying. "Most of there insults are directed at each others familys. We are brother and sister. You can't just come up to me and say Your family tree is a cactus because everybody on it is a prick. It wouldn't work as well"

"I guess i never thought that one through" Muttered Hugo as he turned back to the argument.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, take your parents as an example" Lily snapped back at him. James and Fred stood up and cheered for Lily, enjoying the insults.

"Who knew Lily was quick witted" Fred said.

"She got it from me" Smirked James.

"I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse" Scorpius snapped absentmindedly bringing Kurt into the argument which Tess knew would happen.

"Why is he insulting me as well" Kurt asked Tess who just shrugged as if she didn't know.

"You're so ugly when you were born the doctors didn't know if they should put you in a cradle or a cage"

Scorpius had never been more insulted. He had never been called ugly in his life and to be honest, thought of himself as a handsome individual. "The only thing that goes erect when I'm near you is my middle finger."

James and Albus both winced, not wanting to hear the word erect spoken to there sister.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my arse."

Scorpius had suddenly snapped. Tess expected that one of them would say something they would regret soon but she wasn't sure who and she was horrified by what had came out of Scorpius mouth next. "You're just a jumped up half blood from a pathetic family tree"

Forks and Knifes hit the tables in a second and the room filled with silence. Lily stared wide eyed at him. Of course the insult would of stung more if she was muggleborn and he had called her a Mudblood but the insult still hurt none the less. Scorpius instantly wanted to grab his insult back and shove it back into his mouth.

James and Albus were glaring furiously at him with there fists clenched. Hugo slowly got up from his place at the Gryffindor table and walked over to where Scorpius and Lily were stood.

"Lil, you okay" Hugo asked as Kurt came over, glaring at Scorpius who was now looking at Llily as if he was saying an apology with his mind. Hugo didn't need to swing a punch at Scorpius as Lily who had been silent for the last two minutes, swung her fist out. Contacting her knuckles to his cheek. She didn't watch to see what angle Scorpius had landed in and instead fled the room.

"You're a complete Jackass, Malfoy" Hugo snapped. Scorpius went to move past him but Hugo yanked him back around. "I need to apologize"

"You've done enough for today Malfoy, i don't think any amount of apologizing will make Lil forgive you"

Scorpius sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hugo watched him silently as Tess fled the room after Lily. Kurt was about to go after her as well but Hugo stopped him. "Don't, she will need time on her own"

Kurt nodded, turning back to face him and Malfoy. The school had yet to turn back to there food and in that moment Scorpius noticed the teachers were sat at there own table, looking horrified and angry. Professor Longbottom stood up in his seat. "Everyone get back to your dinner, Mr Malfoy. Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin house and you will recieve detention for two months, every night"

Scorpius couldn't help but feel he deserved that. Professor Longbottom was Lilys godfather and he hated blood prejudice. Scorpius hated himself more in that moment as he watched the door, hoping she would waltz in and shout at him or something but she didn't. "Weasley, i need to see her"

"You're in the same house, Malfoy. I'm sure you will see her tonight" Hugo told him stubbornly.

Tess found Lily sat down on the benches on the field. She was staring at the pitch with sad eyes. Tear drops cascading down her plump cheeks. Tess slid onto the bench beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. They sat in silence, just listening to the wind howling around them.

The silence was interrupted however when Lily turned her head towards her. "How could he say that to me"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, alot of people say things in the heat of the moment" Tess assured her but Lily shook her head. "He's a Malfoy, he meant it. I thought, last year when he started hanging out with us. I thought, i could change him. I was wrong"

"No, Lily. You wern't wrong. He did change, he did. It was all in the heat of the moment. Malfoy Cares for you"

"If he cares for me, then why is he being a royal pain in the arse"

Tess sighed, debating on whether she should tell her or not. Best friends, share everything. "Okay, look. I can see why he acted that way"

Lily stared at her in shock.

"I mean, i understand but that doesn't make it right. Maybe you will understand to if i tell you what i know"

"Go on" Lily couldn't see how she understood what Malfoy had done. There was no excuse for it and quite frankly, Lily didn't know if she wanted to hear.

"Malfoy loves you" Tess told her and Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily, listen to me. He loves you, not in a best friend way but the i want to have children with Lily Luna Potter way"

Lily stared at her long and hard, her mouth hanging open. "If he loves me like that, then why is he being so cold"

"Because he's Jealous"

"Jealous?"

"You're with Kurt and he wants to be with you. He has for years. On you and Kurts first date, Malfoy followed you guys and then after he saw the kiss between you two, he stormed back into the castle in a foul mood. He's never been jealous before, so this is new to him. He only knows how to act in a cold and hurtful manner"

Lily listened to everything, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The player, slytherin prince loved her, really loved her. It made sence in a way but she still couldn't believe it. She stood up and Tess followed closely behind. "I can't deal with this now"

"Lily?"

"I can't, i'm with Kurt. He's nice and sweet"

"But that's not what you want" Tess told her as if she was Lily herself. "Kurt maybe sweet and nice. Oh he is so nice, he's sensible, incredible and he says everything you need to hear but you want screaming and fighting, passion, kissing in the rain, breaking down and feeling like you're on a rollor coaster ride. You don't want sensible love, you want wild and Crazy. You already Scream, fight and break down with Malfoy and if you were together, there would be passion as well. Lily, Malfoy is your dream guy whether you like it or not"

"I have to go" Lily pushed past her. The words Scream, fighting, Passion and breaking down, circling around in her head like a whirl pool.

"Lily"

Lily stumbled into Kurt as she walked into the castle, the thoughts of her and Tess's conversation still in her mind. "Hey Kurt"

"Are you okay. Malfoy is an idiot by the way"

"He's more than an idiot" Lily sighed. "Look, i'll see you later. I just want to be on my own right now"

"Okay" Kurt leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I'll see you later. Don't let Malfoy get to you"

Lily smiled, feeling comfortable as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Comfortable, did she want to feel comfortable. Comfortable was boring and Lily most definitely wasn't boring.

Tess stayed out on the field, staring at the green pitch and white hoops. She felt someone sit beside her and instantly knew who it was. Tess wiped away a tear and Hugo got worried, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong"

"Hugo, promise me that if we have a fight, that you wont call me a mudblood"

"If i did, i would also be insulting my mother. Dad taught me and Rose that, that word was bad from a very early age. It was drilled into us"

"Yeah, but if we have a fight and we say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment. Please don't use that word"

Hugo smiled softly. "I promise. Hell, i'll even do an unbreakable vow, to prove how serious i am" he joked and Tess chuckled. "It's alright. I believe you"

Lily walked into the dungeons, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed. The entrance to the common room is located behind a stone wall in the dungeons of the Castle. Lily stopped to think what the password was because it changed every fortnight. "Salazar" Lily said and the door clicked open. A passage way leading to the common room, appeared. She walked down the passage way and into the common room. The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The room had a green tinge to it because the common room extends partway under the lake. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. The noticeboard, hung on the back wall with the common room password, written on it along with a date of the slytherin match against Ravenclaw.

Lily spotted Malfoy, sat by the stone fire on the leather sofa. He was staring coldly into it as if the fire had just shouted something rather rude to him. Lily went to creep upstairs but Malfoy saw her. "Lily, come on. I'm sorry, i didn't mean it"

"Whether you meant it or not Malfoy, isn't the point. You still said it and i'm tired of arguing. I just want to go to bed."

"I'll make it up to you, come on. I am sorry"

"Never thought i would see the day that a Malfoy begs a potter" Lily teased bitterly. "I'm going to bed" she turned on her heal and proceeded up the stairs. She turned when she got to the top and saw Malfoy looking determined and then, he began to run up the staircase. Lily sighed and watched as the staircase turned into a slide. Malfoy let out a yelp and slid down the slippery slide, landing on his arse at the bottom.

Lily watched Malfoy get up before she walked into her dormitory. Throughing herself on her bed and waiting for sleep to take her into her dreams.

_A/N: Tarb Awodu, I know i have been posting rather short chapters but i plan on getting back on track with my longer chapters. If you have any inspiration to give me then please share. I would love some ideas. Keep on reviwing, i like receiving some honest review. Thanks you._

_Also incase you are worried. They will make up soon, due to some helpful advice from someone you would least expect. Also i used some insults that me and my friends use on eachother just for a laugh when we are in a crazy mood. Hope you like this long chapter. Reviews are welcome._


	20. Advice&Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

Tess felt stuck in the middle. She felt the need to try and get Lily to talk to Scorpius again and because of there drift apart that meant they were having to put there Animagus training on hold. The Slytherin vs Ravenclaw game was coming up and Zabini was worried that the Slytherin team would lose due to Lily and Scorpius's head not being in the game.

Tess woke up on the day of the quidditch match and after getting dressed, headed down to the great hall for breakfast. She walked in and saw that Scorpius was sat at the slytherin table, staring into space. She couldn't spot Lily anywhere in the hall.

Tess didn't realise that she was staring into space until Hugo had came up to her. "You alright?"

Tess nodded and sighed. "I just want the two of them to make up"

She didn't need to tell him who because he already knew who she was referring too. "They will" Hugo told her before muttering a "I hope" to himself.

Lily was stood in the bathroom on the first floor. Staring at her reflection in the mirror as she tied up her hair with a scrunchy. The thoughts of what Tess had told her a weak earlier still haunting her mind.

"Oh, what's wrong" came a soft, raspy voice from behind her. Lily dabbed her eyes with a tissue and turned to face the ghost of moaning Myrtle, hovering behind her in a cubicle.

"Nothing" Lily told her fiercly.

"Something's wrong, you remind me of the red headed girl that had Harrys eyes. All those years ago"

Llily looked up at Myrtle with a blank expression.

"I think, that was Harry's mother" Myrtle said staring into space as she thought about what had happened all those years ago. "You look like her you know, except you don't have Harrys eyes"

Lily smiled softly, pulling herself up to sit on the sink as she watched Myrtle float about, reminiscing. "What happened?"

"Oh well, she was always crying because of the dark haired boy"

"Dark Haired? Do you mean James Potter"

"No, no. This boy had the blackest of hair, quite greasy actually. He called her a mudblood and she often took to crying in this lavatory. She never forgave him even though she did miss him alot" sighed Myrtle as she tried to imagine what it would be like to fall in love and be loved in return.

"I used to have alot of people come into this lavatory. Crying about there love lifes" sighed Myrtle. "The last one to ever come in here and cry about there love life, was Granger"

Lily grinned, forgetting all about her worrys in a second as Myrtile kept on talking about the love lifes that she had intervened in. "Granger was the only one to not take my advice. She loved Ron but he was with another girl. I told her that she should just tell him how she felt but she refused. She visited a few times and stayed awhile. I knew from very early on, when they were making polyjuice potion that he loved her. She would forgive him, if she knew how he felt but they were both stubburn"

Lily giggled. It definitely sounded like her aunt and uncle. Both too stubburn to say how they felt, though it all worked out in the end.

"It was like therapy, the amount of people that came to me for help"

Lily couldn't help but think that they hadn't asked her for help and instead she had just intervened.

"Whoever you'rec crying over, don't let him go. You might end up like that red headed girl and her friend with greasy hair"

"But it all worked out in the end" Lily quickly told her and Myrtle shook her head. "She let him go and fell in love with James Potter. It may of worked out for her for a few short years but the greasy haired boy suffered alot more. Death would of been easier for both of them in the long haul, you know" Myrtle floated to the ceiling, watching Lily who now looked more pissed off than when she had came in.

"The boy had to live with knowing that he had never made up for his actions. He thought she hated him but she only hated the person he became." Myrtle sighed dreamily. "Then after the second wizarding war, Harry was interviewed and he said a great deal about the boy. How the boys love for his mother, is what drove him to watch over Harry and keep him safe"

Lily felt her bottom lip quiver as she listened to the whole story. "What was his name"

"Severus Snape"

Lilys eyes widend as she thought of her brother, Albus. There dad had never told them much of Snape, just that he was the most bravest headmaster at Hogwarts along with Dumbledore.

"Severus?"

Myrtle nodded and floated towards her. "Make the right decision about Scorpius"

Lily sighed. "How do you know it's about Scorpius"

"Because he came in here a few times since the fight. Blubbering and telling me everything."

"It's not that simple" Lily told her though Myrtle thought it was perfectly simple.

"It is. You love Malfoy and not this other boy."

"Either way, someone gets hurt" Lily said as the door swung open and Tess walked in.

"Oh thank god Lily, The game is going to begin in ten minutes. Zabini's going crazy"

"Oh, i never realized the time" Lily brushed past her, not looking back at Myrtle who was now squealing as she floated about the room, pretended that the conversation hadn't happened.

"Here, you wern't at breakfast" Tess gave Lily an apple. "You will need your strength"

"Thanks" Lily smiled softly as she bit into her apple. Thinking about what Myrtle had said to her. Did she really want to through Scorpius away like her grandmother had done to Severus. Of course the situations were completely different but that didn't mean they didn't have some similaritys.

The pitch was filled with students waiting to watch the game. Lily was suddenly pulled into a hug by Kurt who had been waiting for her. Lily smiled as she clung to him, he was nice and sweet. Why couldn't she feel love for him. "Hey"

"I was getting worried. " he told her, kissing her lips softly.

Lily grinned. "Who are you gonna be chearing for"

"Well, i might chear for Ravenclaw. Me being a ravenclaw and all but i'll be sure to shout Go, Go Slytherin in between" he teased. Lily smirked and kissed his cheek. "I've got to go and get changed. See you later"

She hurried off to the changing rooms. Zabini was waiting anxiously outside the male changing rooms with all the other slytherin team mates. "Where have you been" Zabini snapped when he saw her.

"Sorry, lost track of time" Lily hurried past Scorpius, making a point to not look at him as she walked into the female changing rooms to get changed.

"Mount your brooms... on my whistle" Called Madam buns when the teams were all ready and after the captains shook hands. "three - two - one -"

Llily kicked off into the air with her new broom. Wizzing around the stadium and squinting to see the snitch. Roxanne Weasley was as usual doing the commentary.

"They're off. Slytherin is in possession. Mason Flint is passing the quaffle to Scorpius Malfoy and he misses it. Malfoys head isn't in the game today." Roxanne said as Mason began to shout abuse at Scorpius.

Lily streaked past Scorpius in the opposite direction. Giving him a look as she passed, that told him he needed to get his head in the game quickly. Daniel Cornor was hot on her tail, racing to catch the snitch that they both had spotted. It was circling the Ravenclaw hoops.

The Snitch dived downwards, going close to the ground and Lily dived. She loved doing dives. Daniel cornor dived down with her. Both taking glances at eachother ever so often. Lily finally turned away and pulled up desperately when she saw the snitch had changed course, now flying to the slytherin hoops. Lily zoomed with all her might towards the hoops, when the Snitch changed course again. This time hovering above Malfoys head. Malfoy didn't seem to notice as he stared into space. He just noticed Lily zooming towards him along with Daniel Cornor.

Scorpius looked confused. Noticing Lily mouthing "Stay still" his eyes roamed upwards, seeing the snitch fluttering about his head. Lily had now stood up on her broom, forgetting that they were rather high up off the ground. She dived off her broom and caught the snitch in her hand, one hand gripping Malfoys shoulder, dangling in the air with her broom falling through the air.

"Slytherin wins" bellowed Madam Buns as Scorpius pulled her upwards and onto his broom. "Get my broom" Lily snapped and Scorpius flew downwards at a fast rate. Grabbing the broom in his palm, quickly before it hit the ground and broke.

They landed on the ground and Lily hopped off his broom, brushing herself down. "I'm sorry" Scorpius told her and Lily just nodded. "I know"

"Are we friends again" Scorpius asked rubbing the back of his neck as Lily thought back to what Myrtle had told her. "You have alot of making up to do" she told him as Kurt came running up to her and swooping her in his arms. Lily smiled softly. "You won"

Lily turned to the side, to see Scorpius had gone. "I don't think the Ravenclaws would be happy to know that you're hugging me"

"let them be unhappy" he smirked. Lily turned to see if she could see Scorpius anywhere but she couldn't. She was soon engulfed by Happy slytherins and Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat who were taking turns hugging her. Myrtles words haunting her mind as she was hoisted in the air.

_A/N Review_


	21. Detention

January faded into february, still cold weather. Lily and Malfoys friendship seemed to be on the mend, though Lily still gave him a few looks now and then which said that she didn't trust him. Tess however had more things to worry about, like the exams in june. She was desperately revising, so she could get good grades in June though Hugo thought it was a waste of time, it was obvious she would be the best in the classes.

"Yes, Miss Dursley," Professor Bones told her the twelfth time during Transfiguration."Everything i have taught you over the last five months, is going to be in the exam."

Tess blushed a deep crimson and proceeded to get back to taken notes. Hugo watched her and shook his head. Tess snatched Hugos booklet and began writing notes for him, just like she usually did.

"It's february, no where near June" Hugo pointed out during lunch as he stuffed a ham sandwhich in his mouth. Tess chose to sit with him rather that with the ravenclaws. She couldn't look Kurt in the eye or she might just tell him that Lily was infact in love with Malfoy.

"I like to revise early" Tess took out a schedule and passed it over to him. He scanned the schedule with a frown. "It's your one, i figured we can revise together"

"Tess, i have quidditch practise. I can't revise" Hugo told her. Tess blinked rapidly at him before taking the scedual back. "Fine, i'll mak a new one. Just tell me when and what time your quidditch practise is"

Hugo stared at her and let out a groan. He thought Tess might back off if he told her about quidditch practise but she obviously wasn't going to give in.

"Tonight, thursday evening and Friday evening"

"Great. I'll add that in along with your transformation" Tess said about to get up from the table when Hugo grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you about that"

Tess looked at him, long and hard. "Go on"

Hugo hesitated before saying. "I'm not going to take the potion on my next transformation"

Tess gaped at him and it scared Hugo to not know what she was thinking. She never took her eyes off him. Her eyes boring into him. Her lips pursed and her nose wrinkled. Hugo couldn't help but think that she looked like she was revising with her cheeks all red and her nose wrinkled.

"What do you mean you're not taking your potion" squealed Tess and Hugo had been waiting for that. He sighed, playing with his finger nails.

"The potions disgusting" he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but it was in fact a big deal.

"You're insane. I wont let you not take your potion. You could kill someone"

Hugo sighed. "I thought of all of that. You come down to the shrieking shack with me, lock me in a room and then leave before i change"

Tess shook her head. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "But Hugo-"

"I'll be fine" he told her, looking confident. His next transformation was on Valentines day and it was fastly approaching.

"Fine" Tess grumbled. "But i wont be speaking to you for the rest of the day"

Hugo smirked at her as Tess snatched up her bag. "You, coming to Potions" Tess asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Hugo shoved some more sandwhichs in his mouth. "Thought you wern't speaking to me for the rest of the day" he told her smugly after he swallowed his lunch. Tess let out an exasperated sigh and scowled. "Just come on" She grabbed his robes and pulled him up.

Hugo wiped the crumbs off his mouth and grabbed his bag. The both of them walking to potions. Hugo and Tess scrambled into the potions classroom and Hugo quickly took his seat with Tess at the back of the classroom as the class soon filled with students and Professor Hornsted.

Hugo was horrified when Professor Hornsted told them to write an essay on Undetectable Poisons. He turned his head to Tess who was sat up straight, looking prepared as Professor Hornsted handed out peices of parchement. "Did you know about this"

Tess nodded. "He told us about it last weak"

"I don't remember that" he shrieked and Professor Hornsted looked there way, glaring at Hugo who looked as if he had just been told that he was to die.

"Well that's not my problem" Tess hissed as she began to get to work with her essay. Hugo looked down and then looked over at Tess's paper. Watching what she was writing and turning to write down on his peice of parchment.

"Mr Weasley" Calld Professor Hornsted and Hugo almost jumped out of his seat. Knocking the ink over and spilling it all over the table. Tess yelped and grabbed her parchment before it got covered in ink that was now running down the table in a black mess. "Er, yes" Hugo said awkwardly.

"Detention tonight"

Hugos mouth hung open. "For what"

"For trying to Copy off of Miss Dursley"

Tess looked at Hugo and shook her head. Trust Hugo to try and copy. How can writing an essay be that hard.

"But, i have quidditch practise tonight" Hugo gasped. He looked like he wanted to swear at the Professor in that moment.

"You should of thought about that before you tried to Copy, now get back to the essay"

Hugo grumbled some words that Tess wouldn't dare repeat. Tess took out her wand and pointed it at the sticky ink stains that were covering the table. "Scourgify" The table was clean in a second and Tess moved her ink bottle in between her and Hugo. "We can share"

Hugo looked at her, feeling greatful. He was about to get back to his essay when Tess pulled his peice of parchment towards herself. "I'll do the introduction"

Hugo looked at her with a small smile. "You're amazing you are"

Tess felt a blush creap up onto her cheaks. "Thanks Hugo"

Hugo watched her write the introduction to his essay before she handed it back to him.

"Mr Weasley. Be here after dinner" Professor Hornsted told him, when the class ended and the essays were handed in. Hugo walked out of the class and was instantly jumped at by Ivy Belby. Tess stood beside him. "Hi Hugo"

Hugo nodded at the girl with a brief smile. He was feeling slightly awkward with her because of what happened during christmas when she had kissed him under the mistletoe.

"I'm sorry about you getting detention, i would of allowed you to copy off of me without getting caught" Ivy giggled and Tess felt her hand tingle as if she wanted to smack Ivys heart shaped face.

"Oh, that's nice to know" He said, backing up against a wall when she stepped forward, pouting at him. She turned to glare at Tess as if it was her fault for making him get detention. Tess let out a bitter laugh. "We should be going" she gripped Hugos arm, digging her nails into his skin. Hugo let out a hiss and looked at Tess who didn't seem to realize that she was hurting him.

Ivy flicked her long brown hair and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, i'm going to go" Hugo pulled his arm away from Tess and she realised that she had been gripping his arm too tight. Ivy looked disappointed as Hugo moved around her and left Ivy stood in the corridor.

"Sorry for hurting you" Tess said as they walked down the corridor.

"It's alright" Hugo grinned. "What was up with her eyes. It looked like she had an eyelash stuck in her eye"

Tess let out a chuckle. Boys were so stupid when it came to girls hitting on them. "She was flirting with you"

"Oh" Hugo looked dumbstruck for a moment before saying. "I prefer Blondes"

Tess couldn't help but grin uncontrollably as she purposely flicked her blonde hair, acting like all the other teenage girls with crushes.

That night, the gryffindors were all ready to practise for the upcoming game between hufflepuff that was scheduled a few days after Valentines day. Ben wood was stood looking at his team with a frown. "Where's Hugo Weasley"

"Detention" James said because Hugo had told him, Fred and Albus during lunch. Ben let out an annoyed sigh. "Looks like we will have to practise without a keeper" He then grabbed his broom and before lift off, he said. "This is mine and Samathas last year and i have been thinking about who to put for the captain of the team, in my place."

The team apart from Samantha who was the chaser, leaned forward as Ben continued. "It was a hard decision but i am going to have to pick James"

James let out an excited yelp, Fred and Albus patted him on the back.

"So James, next year when you come back for your last year. Schedule a time for quidditch tryouts as you will need two new chasers" Ben said and James nodded. Albus leaned towards his brother and whispered."Rose and Chad will most likely try out"

James nodded with a grin plastered across his face. He was going to be the captain next year, he couldn't believe it.

Hugo was stood in the potions classroom, scrubbing at the cauldrons. The cauldrons wafted some unpleasent smells under his nose. He turned away to gag at the smells. Professor Hornsted sat at his desk watching him as Hugo moved on to the other couldron. This couldron had a nicer smell, mixed with things he loved the smell of. "What do you smell?" Professor Hornsted suddenly asked.

Hugo looked at him confused before sniffing in the scent on the cauldron that still had some potion stuck at the bottom. "Wildflowers, the wintery air, chocolate, and-" he paused sniffing in deeply as the scent filled his nostrals. "Cinnamon"

Wildflowers being for the burrow when he went to visit his grandparents and in the back of his mind, where he met Tess, Wintery Air for those snowy days and the thought of seeing Tess covered in snowflakes looking more beautiful if that was possible, Chocolate and Cinnamon for when he and Tess baked a cake on her birthday.

"It's Amortentia" Professor Hornsted said in an amused tone of voice. "The most powerful Love potion in the world, it smells different to each person, according to what attracts them"

Hugo was only faintly listening as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment and quickly tried to scrub the cauldron for the smell to disappear. Love potion, smells, attract. It was all weird for Hugo who never really noticed girls like that before, let alone his best friend. He was determined that the Amortentia was wrong or there was other reasons for him smelling those scents.

_A/N Review_


	22. Valentines&GryffindorvsHufflepuff

Valentines came rather fast. Girls giggling, dwarfs embarassing the boys, pink flowers decorating the walls, Heart shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling and teachers scolding some students for kissing in the corridors. Tess however couldn't help but remember last years valentines when she had recieved a dozen sweets and chocolate goodies. A small ribbon and bow hair clip. She remembered the letter that came with it. Anonymously, but she knew just by the handwriting who had sent it. Hugo of course.

Tess walked into the great hall to find the dwarfs belting out little poems and songs to some students who looked mortified. Lily was stood in the middle of the great hall with Kurt, an angry and jealous Scorpius sat at the slytherin table, scowling at the both of them. Lily gave him a sad smile before turning back to Kurt as he gave her a gift.

"Oh, Kurt. I can't take this" to be honest, she felt bad for taking a gift from him while not having the same feelings for him that he had for her. "Sure you can" he thrust the gift in her face and Lily took it from him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong" he cupped her face and Lily looked down at the gift, unwrapping it and staring at a beautiful crystal necklace. "I really can't accept this"

Kurt looked at her confused, his hands still cupped her face. "You can, i wont take it back" he teased and Lilys shoulder slumped. She felt terrible and Tess saw from across the hall that Lily looked awful.

Kurt took the necklace from her petite fingers and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it in place. "Happy Valentines day"

Lily gave him a watery smile, looking back at Scorpius who was still staring at them while stabbing his bacon. She turned back to Kurt who was also looking at Scorpius before turning back to her. "You don't want to be with me do you"

Lily paled. It was valentines day and it wasn't meant to be like this. "I do" but Kurt shook his head and sighed. "You're Malfoys"

"I'm not an object" Lily hissed and Kurt looked her in the eyes before saying. "No, you're not but i always knew that you and him. You have something special that nobody understands"

Lily sighed. "It can't be that special, if i didn't realize it until January"

"I thought that maybe if i had you, then i could make you love me, like the way you love him. I was a fool to think that"

"No, no Kurt you wern't. I did like you, I could of even loved you, if i didn't realise my feelings for him"

Kurt took her hand in his and pulled her into a hug. Lily closed her eyes as she clung to him, tears seeping on his robes. He pulled back and gave her a small smile. "We can part ways on good terms"

Lily sighed. "Some valentines day this is" Kurt chuckled. "I know" he went to kiss her cheek but Lily turned her face and he captured her lips in his. Tess was now confused. She was sure that it looked like they were breaking up.

Lily slowly pulled away and her hand went up to the necklace that was around her neck. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kurt saying: "Keep it, i bought it for you"

Lily gave him a greatful smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for everything"

"It's alright" he smiled back at her and slowly began to walk over to the ravenclaw table. Tess rushed over towards Lily. "What happened"

"We broke up"

"REALLY?" Said a voice of happinss behind her. Lily smiled and turned towards Scorpius who couldn't look less happy if he tried.

"Don't need to sound so happy" Lily teased and Malfoys pale features turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you break up"

"He realised i like someone else" Lily enjoyed the fact that Malfoys face turned from pure happiness to scandalous. "WHO?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out" Lily smirked heading back to the slytherin table, leaving Scorpius and Tess stood there. Tess looked knowingly at Malfoy before walking away. Malfoy just stood there unsure of what had just happened before storming back to the slytherin table to ask Lily who she seemed to fancy.

Tess collided with Hugo who was about to go and see Louis and Cat at the hufflepuff table. "Hey" Tess smirked as she remembered last year. "Got any presents for someone this year"

Hugo shook his head, a blush creeping up on his face as he looked into Tess's face. Sudden realization hit him. "You knew?"

"Of course i do. I know your handwriting" she teased. Hugo sighed as the dwarf came over. "Is your name Tess Dursley"

Tess rasied her eyebrow at Hugo and turned to the dwarf. "Yes"

Hugo mentally smacked himself as the dwarf pulled out a gift and gave it to her. Tess turned to look at Hugo who was moving back and forth on the balls of his feet. The dwarf hopped off, leaving the two of them stood there.

"Yeah i kind of wanted to give you something for valentines day. Even though it's lame"

Tess laughed and opened the gift. She found herself staring at a bracelet with a Peridot gem stones. Her birthstone.

"It's magic" He grinned "I got it in Hogsmeade. It hosts magical powers and healing properties to protect against nightmares and to bring the wearer power, influence, and a wonderful year"

Tess clasped it onto her wrist and felt herself begin to tear up. "It's beautiful" she looked down at the bracelet and then back up at him. "Since we both think Valentines are lame, why don't we bring each other gifts each year for no occasion. Be valentines buddys" she joked and He grinned. "Okay," he turned to look at Louis and Cat before turning back to her. "Louis is about to ask Cat out"

Tess let out a squeal. "She will say Yes, i'm sure of it"

Louis and Cat were sat at the hufflepuff table. Louis was watching Cat eat her breakfast while reading the quibbler. "So Cat" Cat looked up.

"I was wondering." He paused. Not sure if he should do what he was going to do "do you wanna go out with me. Like on a date" There it was out in the open.

"No" Cat told him rather bluntly and Louis stared at her with wide eyes. "Did you just say no"

"Yes"

"Oh good, that's what i thought you said" he seemed relieved until Cat shut the quibbler and said. "No, not yes. No"

"I think i'm getting mixed signals from you"

Cat sighed. "I like being friends, besides, you are sort of shallow"

Louis felt his mouth opening and closing in surprise. "I thought we were over the fact that i called you fat"

"I am over it" Cat told him seriously and it was weird for Louis to see her looking so serious, usually she was very chearful and never serious. "I just want friends. I don't want a boyfriend. Though it was sweet of you to ask" Cat gave him a big grin before turning back to the quibbler.

Louis got up from his seat and slowly walked over to Hugo and Tess who were waiting for him. "Well, what did she say?" asked Hugo.

"It's obvious she said Yes" Tess said in delight but Louis shook his head. "she turned me down. Said she just wanted to be friends"

"Oh Louis, i'm sorry" Gasped Tess. Hugo patted him on the back, feeling sorry for him. Louis shrugged, though it was clear he was bothered by it.

That night, Hugo had not took his potion and went down to the shrieking shack with Tess, Lily, Scorpius, Louis and Cat. They were all worried about him not taking his potion and the minute they shut him in one of the rooms in the shrieking shack. They ran out, falling a couple of inches away from the whomping willow.

The moon came out fifteen minutes later. The full moon glowing down on the whomping willow tree and the sounds of screaming and howling sounded from inside. The screaming stopped and there was silence.

"It's too quiet" Scorpius whispered. Tess shook with fear and then the sound of howling and growling sounded from the shrieking shack.

"Should we stay out here" Lily asked worriedly.

"We will stay here for a bit and then head up to the castle" Tess sighed as she took a seat on the grass. Lily, Scorpius, Louis and Cat sat beside her.

The next few days went by like a spreading fire and Hugo found himself with the rest of the gryffindor team, ready to beat Hufflepuff in quidditch. Ben wood was giving a little speach outside the changing rooms. So the girls on the team could hear what was being said.

"Right. This is the second last game before me and Samantha leave hogwarts. James will be your new captain. So i expect you to listen to him like you listen to me"

"We don't listen to him" whispered Fred to Hugo who smirked into his hand.

"Now. Be good out there, i expect you to win. Don't let me down"

"Preasure" Albus muttered as they all headed to the field. The hufflepuff stood in front of the gryffindor team. The two captains shaking hands before Madam buns blew the whistle and they were off. Up in the air.

Hugo took his position in front of one fo the hoops. Kicking and swatting away any Quaffles that were trying to go through by the hufflepuff team. Hugo missed a couple of quaffles and Fred grabbed the bat and smacked the bludger towards a hufflepuff chaser. The chaser moved and it hit the Hufflepuff Keeper. Knocking him off his broom and through the hoop, landing on the ground.

The hufflepuffs gasped. Fred, though he didn't mean that, got a telling off from Madam Buns who looked less than impressed.

Albus spotted the snitch beside the stands and zoomed forward to get it. The Hufflepuff beater looked angry that they had lost there keeper and smacked the bludger with the bat towards Hugo. Hugo never saw it coming until he went through the hoop and landed in a heap on the sandy ground.

"HUGO" Tess shrieked, jumping up in the stands with Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius. Rose covered her mouth with tears in her eyes and silently praying that the snitch gets caught soon. Chad stood beside her, running his hands through her hair as if trying to comfort her.

_A/N Basically i was going to make Louis shy but i changed my mind. Hes going to be a bit shallow with some confidence now. Anyway Review :)_


	23. St mungos

"Is he alright"

"He did fall from one of the rings"

"Yeah, Lily lets through you threw one of the quidditch rings and see what you look like"

"Shh, he's awake"

Hugos eyes fluttered open, a banging pulsing through his head as he stared at everyone in the room. His vision rather blurry. He blinked a few times and noticed that James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Chad, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, The rest of the gryffindor quidditch team, Hagrid, Cat, Scorpius and Tess stood there, staring down at him with gleeful smiles. Hugo groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Hugo, you gave us a right scare" James sighed.

"You gave Tess more of a scare though" Hagrid said with a grin on his face. "In a right state she was"

Tess blushed as Hugo stared at everyone in surprise. "Are you all allowed to be around one bed at a time"

"No they're not" said Madam Rice looking irritated. "They're only allowed to be here for five minutes but your sister can stay"

"Hagrid, why are you here" Hugo asked, slipping up in his bed.

"I was worried for ya. I had to come and make sure you were all right. I was there, watching the quidditch match"

"Professor Longbottom has sent a patronus to Mum and dad" Rose told him, fidgeting in the chair that she was sat on.

Hagrid beamed. "Oh good, i hope they come. Havn't seen them since Christmas"

Hugo groaned. His mother was too protective and he was sure that she would demand he be taken off the team. "He sent a patronus to my parents, just because i ended up in the hospital wing"

"He has to. When ever a child gets hurt, the parents must be informed" Tess pointed out, holding Hugos hand in hers.

The door to the hospital wing slammed open and in came a bushy haired Hermione. Her hair in a bun with some curls falling into her face, wearing a pair of jeans, a floral bow blouse, a white double breasted coat and a brown handbag, hung over her shoulder. "Oh my boy"

Hugo groaned as Hermione began to check if he was alright. Kissing the bump on his head. Hugo pulled away desperately. "Where's dad"

"At work" Hermione told him, running her hands through his red hair. "The Law office can wait."

"I thought Ron would be with ya" Hagrid said.

"The Patronus got to me first, so i sent a quick patronus to Ron telling him where i was. I didn't want to waste time by taking the lift, up to tell him what happened. It takes too long in the ministry, especially with everyone using the lifts all at once"

"I'm fine mum" Hugo sighed as Hermione gave him a once over.

"Maybe, you shouldn't be on the team"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Mum, i'm fine. It's quidditch, it can be dangerous"

"We will talk about it later" she told him strictly. Hugo didn't really take any notice to what his mother was saying as he already knew that his dad would stick up for him and eventually Hermione would give in, after a couple of days of arguing.

"Right, everyone must leave. Give him some rest" Madam Rice snapped.

"We will see you Hugo" said Ben wood patting him on the shoulder as he left with the gryffindor team. James, Fred and Albus followed behind the quidditch team with Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne. Louis, Lily, Tess, Cat and Scorpius stayed there for a few minutes until Madam Rice ordered them out. Tess gripped Hugos hand tightly before giving him one last look and leaving the room.

"You, Ron and Harry need to come round for tea" spoke Hagrid to Hermione. "It will be like old times" he teased.

"Yes Hagrid, we should schedule a time where we are not busy" Hermione said politely. Hoping that he wouldn't make his rock cakes.

"Come and see me before you go" Hagrid told her, "You and Ron. If he gets here" Hagrid held Hermiones shoulder for a second with his big, gruff hand before leaving the hospital wing. Rose, Hermione and Hugo were left there now,in silence.

"You gave me a terrible Scare Hugo. Professor Longbottom is furious, he yelled at the hufflepuff beater and threatened him with expulsion." Rose told him. Hugo couldn't help but grin at the thought of Professor Longbottom shouting at the boy who had sent him to the hospital wing.

"Mum" Hugo tried to move away from his worrying mother who was now running her hands over his forehead, checking for bruises. "I'm fine"

"Honestly Hugo, i'm only checking. It's a mothers job to be worried" Hermione sighed. "Oh god, i'm sounding more like my mother in law everyday"

"And that's why dad loves you" teased Rose making Hugo snigger into his hand at his mothers scandalous look. "What's he doing at work today anyway. If you sent him a patronus, he would be here in a flash" Rose pointed out. She was always on Rons side through everything and pointed out his best traits more than was necessary. Hugo however was the same, both of them adored there father.

"He probably has paperwork to complete" Hermione sighed. "He will be here soon" Hermione didn't look too worried, so the kids shouldn't worry. That didn't stop Hugo worrying though.

Hugo found himself drifting off to sleep. His eyes fluttering shut and the last people he saw by his bedside was his mother and Rose.

He was suddenly awoken a few hours later by his Uncle Harry rushing into the room, startling Hermione to the core. She too had drifted off to sleep. "Harry, what's wrong"

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Harry looked grief-stricken with Neville stood behind him.

"Harry, you're scaring me, where's Ron" Hermione asked, the worry in her voice showing. Hugo scanned Harrys face with his eyes and instantly felt sick. Rose was gripping his hand, showing that she was scared.

"He's in St Mungos. There was an attack" Harry told Hermione and her face turned pale. "We don't know how they did it. We got your patronus and Ron was going to come soon after he finished the paperwork. I left the room to interrogate Lucius and when i came back. The paperwork was scattered all over the floor, Ron was on the floor. He was unconscious Hermione"

Hermione turned a ghastly shade of whie. "Right, Harry go to Mollys and tell her what's happened" hermione said in a panic. "She's got Hettie as well"

Hugo tried to get out of the bed but Hermione pushed him back. "No Hugo, you heard Madam Rice. You need rest"

"I want to see dad" Hugo pushed the sheets off himself and this time climbed out of the bed much to Hermiones annoyance. She turned to Madam Rice who looked thoughtful before nodded. "Yes, it's a family emergency. Take him"

Hugo looked down at the clothes he was wearing, to find himself still in his quidditch gear. Not caring, him, Rose, Hermione and Harry fled the room to Nevilles office. Neville followed closely behind. "I'll come and visit shortly" Neville assured them. Ron always being a good mate.

Hermione went first, walking into the fireplace and dropping the floo powder. Hugo and Rose went next and then Harry who still looked like he had let Ron down.

"Don't worry Harry, he will be fine" Neville told him with confidence.

"Why is it that Ron is always the one getting injured. I think the only time he never got hurt was during forth and sixth year" sighed Harry. Not quite believing this.

"Ron is stronger than you think Harry. He survived the chess board in first year, he survived the brains in the department of mysteries and he survived the battle."

"Neville. He's been hit by the cruciatus curse, so many times. I think whoever did this used a silence charm on the door and locked it. I still don't know why they would do that"

Neville gaped in shock. "The cruciatus" the terrible curse boring a terrible reminder of his child hood. His parents being stuck in St mungos for the rest of there lives because of that curse, then dying at the same time right after the battle had ended. Neville suspected that they seemed to let go because they knew in some way that the fight was over and voldemort was dead. There last words according to the healer was "Neville". He was surprised that they both remembered his name before they had died. He still kept the wrappers his mother had given him during her time in St mungos.

"Hermione survived it, so will he" Neville assured him. Harry however looked doubtful but hopefull at the same time. "The healer didn't look certain when i brought him in" and with that Harry disappeared in the flames of the fireplace, leaving Neville stood there looking pale faced and worried.

Harry appeared at the burrow to find Molly bouncing baby Hettie up and down on her lap. Hettie however was crying and Molly didn't know what was wrong with her. "Oh thank goodness Harry" Molly sighed. "I have had seven children and i can't find out what's wrong with her."

Harry took Hettie from the older woman. "Where's Arthur?"

"Out in his shed" Molly told him as Hettie kept screaming. Harry was looking at Hettie, wondering if the reason she was crying is because she sensed that her father was in trouble. "She's been crying non stop for the past two hours"

Harry sighed, holding Hettie to his check. "Ron's hurt"

Molly stood up from her rocking chair. "What do you mean Ron's hurt?"

"He's in St Mungos. Ward for spell damage"

"ARTHUR" Molly yelled fratically, rushing outside to confront her husband. Harry looked at Hettie in his arms, trying to make the small infant stop crying. "I'm starting to think, you know what's happened" Harry whispered to her as Hettie soaked his shirt with tears.

Molly and Arthur emerged moments later. Molly looking desperate and down right worried for her son. She was hell bent that she wasn't going to lose another one of her children. The two apparated to St mungos, leaving Harry to take the small baby via floo powder. It was the easiest way.

Harry began to run into st mungos after being let through from the mannequin. Running through the corridors with hettie still sobbing her little heart out. He found Molly and Arthur making there way to the fourth floor for spell damage. He caught up with them and they ran in through the door. Ron was in the room, numbered six. Harry was about to enter when a Healer instantly stopped him. "Are you family"

"I brought him in" said Harry annoyed "And i'm his brother in law. This is his daughter" he held up Hettie who was still in a crying fit. "And these are his parents"

The healer wrote all this down on a bit of parchment with a quill. "His wife and children are in there right now, i can't have so many people in one room"

"Don't be ridiculous" Molly snappd barging past the healer in her rage and walking into the room.

"Molly" Arthur Hissed before turning to the healer. "She's very upset, He's our youngest boy"

The healer nodded as if she understood before saying. "Like i said, no more than three around a bed."

"I wouldn't tackle her when she's in this state" Arthur pointed out. "The last one that tried anything while she was upset, ended up dead"

Harry turned his head towards Arthur. Automatically knowing that he meant Bellatrix. The healer looked worried as she said. "Fine, she can stay but you two must sit and wait"

Harry and Arthur sat down on the chairs outside the ward rooms. Waiting for news. Hugo emerged looking angry. Slammed the door shut, alerting the healers who jumped from where they were stood as the door made an awful sound when slammed. "Hugo" Harry stood up as did Arthur. He still held baby Hettie in his arms.

"I'm going to kill him" Hugo was storming towards the door. Determined to find and kill someone. Harry quickly caught up with him, pulling him around. "What's happened? He's not?"

"He's not dead" Hugo confirmed. "But he is shaking and speaking in some sort of tongue language. The healers say he was hit with that curse a considerable amount of time. There trying to calm him down, mum and Rose are in a right state. Thinks that this might lead to him going crazy"

"Your dads not crazy" Harry told him quickly and full of determination. Hugo stared at him blankly before saying. "Well he sure looks like he's going that ways. When i find Greyback, i'm going to kill him with my bare hands"

"Are you saying Greyback did this" Harry asked though he didn't know why he was surprised. It was the most logical explanation.

"It's obvious"

Harry gripped Hugos shoulders and pulled the younger boy into a hug. Hugo didn't cry though and Harry suspected that he was trying his best not to. "Calm down. I wouldn't want to arrest my own nephew for murder"

"Lets be honest. Nobody would really care if Greyback got murdered. I would get a pat on the back"

Harry chuckled despite the fact that he was trying to be professional. "You're probably right but it's still the law" Harry guided him back over to the room and walked in. Hermione had tears running down her face, Rose was holding onto her arm and Molly was sobbing her heart out. Ron lay on the bed, he had now calmed down and was not shaking or speaking in tongues. Instead, he lay very still, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Is he alright" Harry whispered, fearful for his best friend as he held Hettie out towards the bed. Hetties crying was silenced as she stared wide eyed at the bed. Putting her chubby hands out as if she wanted to be brought closer. Hugo walked forward towards the bed.

"Oh yes, he will be fine" Molly sobbed. Hermione was gripping a hold of Rons hand and silently praying that he would wake up and tell her everything. Just when she prayed for him to wake up, Ron opened his mouth wider and breathed out: "Hannah"

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed. Harry stepped closer to the bed and Molly looked horror-stricken. Rose bit her bottom lip as she leaned closer.

"Hannah" he breathed out again in a whisper. "They wanted Hannah"

"Go and get Neville Harry" Hermione snapped, turning back to Ron as Harry thrust Hettie into Mollys arms and ran from the room.

"Hello Dear. Do you want to see Daddy?" Molly asked as she put Hettie onto the bed, sitting her on Rons chest. Ron stirred a bit before falling incredibly still again. Hettie grabbed his face with her chubby hands, looking like she knew what was going on despite only being nine months.

"Ron, what about Hannah" Hermione asked.

"Hannah" Ron sighed, his eyes still closed. "They're looking for her"

"Who is"

"Greyback, umbridge and some wizards i didn't recognize."

"That can't be right" Hugo said voicing his opinion. "Umbridge died during the flames"

"Did you see it" Rose asked wiping away her tears. Hugo blushed embarrassedly and shook his head. "No, i was knocked out but Tess told me that her and Malfoy knocked her out before coming to save me. She would of burnt in the flames"

"Not if Tess and Malfoy were to preoccupied to see her get up or too notice that she was gone" Rose always the smart one pointed out and Hugos mouth felt really dry.

"Ron, listen to me, what happened" Hermione demanded softly. Rons eyes opened slightly to stare at the tired face of his wife.

"They are wanting Hannah" Ron sighed, his voice cracking. "They want Neville. He defeated Greyback with me, killed the snake and is the product of two aurors who were driving to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange" Ron told them. "They can't get into hogwarts without being seen now because everyone is on to them. So they wanted Hannah, to try and lure Neville to them. Hannah is in hiding as you know because we knew something like this would happen. They wanted her location and i didn't give them it"

"Oh Ron" Hermione sobbed. Hettie put her cubby hand out and grabbed Rons nose, giggling at him. Ron grinned and forced himself to pull a funny face at her.

"They're after you too, why didn't they kill you" Hermione asked.

"They want to leave me for last" Ron groaned."Hermione, maybe you need to go into hiding as well"

Hermione opened her mouth to fight back when Neville barged into the room and Ron groaned, knowing he would have to explain what happened all over again.

_A/N Sorry i never posted last night, i was worrying about two lumps on my head that seem to be getting bigger, so im getting an x ray soon. Please review_


	24. A few hours earlier

_A few hours earlier_

"Ron, Hugos been injured in a quidditch game. Meet me at hogwarts. Nevilles office fireplace is open, so just flew over. HURRY!"

Hermiones otter patronus had barged into Ron and Harrys office. Both of them, jumping out of there seats as Hermiones shrill voice came out of the Otter form. Harry being Rons boss was about to allow Ron to go and see his son but Ron quickly said. "I'll finish this and then i'll leave"

"Are you Sure?" Harry asked. "You can go if you want"

"I'll only be a few minutes" Ron said as he began to finish the paperwork rather quickly. Harry nodded and turned back to his work when the door opened and there was cursing coming from down the hall. "Potter, we brought Lucius Malfoy in for questioning as you asked"

Harry stood up from his seat. The sound of Lucius down the hall and Narcissa demanding why her husband was being taken in. "I'll be back in a few Ron."

"Be tough on him" Ron growled. "I'm sure he knows Greybacks where abouts"

Harry left the room. The thought that Lucius could know where Greyback was, wasn't exactly off the table but the fact that Greyback wanted not only the Weasley and Longbottom family but also the Malfoys because they were known as Traitors. It didn't seem likely that Lucius would know.

Once the door shut. Ron got back to his work. Determined to get this finished before going to see if Hugo was alright. His desk had moving pictures of his wife and children on his desk. One picture had him and Hermione, turning to kiss eachother on there wedding day, The other picture was of when Rose was going off to hogwarts for her first year. He stood behind Hugo who looked so little there despite it only being four years ago. Hugo stood by Rose and Hermione stood behind Rose, beside Ron. Hermiones head turning casually to look at Rose with a smile on her face. Rons head turning quickly from staring at Hermione to down at Hugo while both children were just grinning at the camera. The last picture was of Hettie when she was just born, staring in bewilderment up at the camera, her mouth was slightly ajar and her chubby hands trying to swat the camera.

Ron chuckled to himself as he stared at the pictures of his family that lay upon his desk. Wondering how he got so lucky. He turned back to his work when he heard the door opening and a few wizards walked in. He recognized all of them. Smith, Johnson, Williams, Jones and Anderson.

"What do you want" Ron asked not meaning to be snappy but he just wanted to get his work finished and leave for hogwarts to see his son.

"You" Smith flicked his wand, putting a silencing charm upon the door. Ron looked confused and stared in horror as there faces began to morph into something else and soon he was staring at Umbridge and Grayback. The rest he hadn't a clue who they were but knew by the looks on there faces that they were bad knews. Ron gripped at his wand in his pocket, standing up and staring with hatred at there faces.

"Weasley, it is good to see you again" spoke Umbridge in her usual high pitched voice, She looked like butter wouldn't melt but everyone who knew umbridge, knew the truth.

"Terrible mistake coming here" Ron laughed at ther foolishness. "You do realize that you will be back in Azkaban before you can say Hugo and Werewolf" growled Ron showing his anger at what Greyback had done to his son.

"I doubt we will be back in Azkaban any time soon. You see, nobody knows we are here. Polyjuice potion you see and there's a silencing charm on the door. The only one that knows we are here is you."

"I can take you down Greyback, just like i did before"

"Yes, well you had Longbottom for help didn't you"

Ron scowled, bringing his wand out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus"

Rons wand flew out of his hand and smacked against the wall. Ron knew there was no point in yelling for help. The room was silenced. One of the wizards who he didn't recognize walked over to his desk, picking up a framed picture of his family and picking up the one of Hettie. "Nice little family you have"

Ron straightened up and went to grab the pictures from this mans grasp but Greyback pushed him away, slamming him up against the wall. Ron growled, spitting out blood that began to form in his mouth. "Disgusting" spat Umbridge, her sickly sweet voice disappearing and being replaced by a voice of anger and disapproval. She snatched the picture of Hettie from the man who was still holding the one of Him, Hermione and there children.

"Disgusting, Half breed"

"Now, now Dolores, don't toy with him until he gives us what we want to know" Greyback smirked as Umbridge threw down the picture on the desk, a crack forming on the glass.

"I'm not doing anything for you" Ron told them. His voice going dangerously low. "If you're here to kill me, just get it over with"

Greyback let out a bitter laugh. "No, plenty of time for that. We want to know where Hannah Longbottom is. We here you're keeping her in a safe house"

"Why do you want to know where Hannah is" Ron asked, eyeing his wand from across the room.

"You see, we have a plan for her husband and we can't exactly get into the school without being spotted now can we. Dementors and such" Greyback drawled out. "And knowing that his precious wife is in danger, will make him come to her aid"

"Why do you want Neville more than me, why not just kill me now"

Greyback forced a laugh as he said. "Longbottom was on Mrs Lestranges hit list. She never got to kill him before your mother got to her first, we are only doing what Bellatrix never could" he growled. "So between him being Bellatrixs worst nightmare and one of the two who sent me to Azkaban" he narrowed his eyes at Ron. "You can see why he is our number one to hunt down and kill. You being our second"

"I don't understand why you wont kill me and get it over with" Ron snapped. He was too old to be playing games.

"I now know why they say you're not the smartest of the trio" smirked Greyback as he looked down at the picture of Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Running his fingers over the picture made Rons skin crawl.

"Pretty daughter you have, i wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into her" he bared his teeth at Ron who was shaking with anger. "Lovely little neck, pitty she's a ginger. I wonder if she will taste twice as good as your son"

Ron went over the edge at that comment. His hands squeezing into fists as he leapt at Greyback, throughing punches in anger. It didn't take long before he was thrown back. Due to it being five against one. "Crucio"

Ron didn't have time to get out of the way as the curse hit him square in the chest, causing him to roll around the floor, yelling out. Greyback kicked Ron in the shin, looking down at him with disgust. "Now, tell me where Longbottoms wife is"

"No" Ron managed to spit out before another curse was sent his way. The curse sending him in a spasm. Crunching up in a ball and letting out a shril scream.

"TELL ME"

"Have you thought how you're going to get out" Ron asked in a weak voice. "Someone might come in any minute"

Greyback smirked, tilting his head to one of his men who pulled out some polyjuice potion from his coat. "We all have our hairs apart from me" Grayback pulled roughly on Rons head, pulling out some strands of hair. Ron yelped, his head now pulsating wildly.

"Now tell me what you know" Greyback snapped, dropping the few hairs into his potion.

"Never" Ron was determined, he wasn't going to tell them what he knew.

"Then we might have to kill your pretty wife, or your children. Hows young Weasel getting on with werewolf life"

"Oh yes, how is your filthy mudblood whore" Umbridge pipped up and all Ron could do was try and lift himself up off the ground before he really did die. The curse was sent his way over and over again. His body shaking violently to the point that he could no longer scream but to endure the pain he was receiving. "I don't know where Hannah is" Ron breathed out, his voice shaky. Ron and Harry had went out of there way to move Hannah and Neville from the leaky cauldron as to ensure there safety. While Harry had been trying to get Ron and Hermione to move out into a safe house as well. Hermione point blank refused, determined not to leave there home.

"Crucio, crucio" shouted Grayback. Ron felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He can't remember ever going unconscious but the last thing he heard was a mans voice saying "Greyback, look"

Ron found himself wakening up, being pulled down the corridor on a stretcher by two healers. Harry was running beside him. Half of the Auror department was watching as he got pulled down the corridors.

"Ron, Ron. Stay awake" Harry pleaded as Ron closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side, out for the count yet again. His life flashing before his eyes. Disappointment, love and jealousy, fluttering about in his head.

_"But why can't i have my own wand" Complained young Ron to Molly who was setting the table for dinner._

_"Because we don't have money for a new wand Ronald. There's nothing wrong with Charlies wand"_

_"But it's not mine, i want my own"_

_The scene disappeared in his mind and he found himself standing by young Harry about to be sorted into there houses. Hermione is walking up towards the sorting hat and young Ron turns towards Harry "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it"_

_"Gryffindor" The hat called out after being placed on the bushy girls head._

_The scene faded from his mind and was replaced by a memory of him walking with Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean. "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends" Hermione shoved past him, seeming to have heard what he had said._

_That memory faded into something else, Voldemorts downfall and there first kiss. Then the memory turned to there wedding day. There first kiss as a married couple. The memorys through his head went to Roses birth. "Rosie" Ron whsipered as he paced around the hospital room with her in his arms as Hermione slept. "Now Rosie, you have got to do something for me. You have got to inherit your mothers brains but daddy will still love you even if you end up like me and most definitely no boyfriends until you're forty" Rose stared up at him with big blue eyes. Her eyes the same shade of blue as Rons._

_The scene faded to Hugos birth, baby Hugo laying in Hermiones arms. Tiny strands of ginger hair on the babys fragile head. "Hugo" Hermione whispered as Ron looked adoringly down at his son. "Now we have one of each" Ron whispered. "And that's enough" he joked. Hermione gave him a small smile. "So this is it for us, two children." Hermione turned back to looking down at Hugo. "Two is fine just now" Ron ran his hand over Hugos head. "Daddy will always protect you" he kissed the top of his sleeping head._

_"Ron, i'm pregnant" the scene faded from his mind into a scene of when Hermione told him about being pregnant for the third time. Hugo, Tess and Rose were still downstairs at the dinner table._

_"Really, are you sure" he looked almost terrified to touch her in case she would break. Hermione nodded with a grin on her face. "Don't tell the children until the three month mark"_

_Ron knew that losing a baby before the third month was highly likely and they didn't want to disappoint the children if they lost it. "We're really having another baby" Ron had picked her up and swung her around, Hermione laughed as the scene faded towards Hetties birth. The baby girl laying in a crib with Ron peering down at her. His hand going in and touching her soft cheeks. Hermione was shifting in the bed, trying to get comfy. "She's so beautiful" Ron said, not taking his eyes off of Hettie. "All our babies are beautiful" Hermione said softly. Ron turned his head away from Hettie to look at Hermione. "I love you so much" Ron leaned towards Hermione, pecking her lips. "I love you too Ronald"_

Ron found the memory's fading from his mind and his eyes squinted open to find a tearful Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Molly and Hettie looking at him. Thankful for there safety and thankful that he was still alive. Alive and well, though they all had a bit more fighting to go through before it was all over.


	25. Tess learns to fly

"Hugo, how's your dad" Tess came crashing full force into Hugo when Hugo arrived back at hogwarts the next day. Naturally because Hugo had been pulled out of school with Rose, everyone decided to gossip about why they had left. The Weasley and Potter family were the only ones that knew why he had been pulled out of hogwarts. Tess, cat, Chad, Alice, Frankie and Scorpius knew as well while others didn't and so far there was at least five rumours going around the school about them.

One being that they were pulled out of school because there parents were going through a divorce. Hugo had to scoff at that one, it was obviously spread by a muggle born as wizards tend to stay married until there dying day plus his parents were still very much in love.

Two being that Rose was pregnant which was completely ridiculous but hilarious when Chad had came bounding down the corridor asking how the hell that happened when they hadn't done anything to get her pregnant. Rose actually had a good chuckle at this as well and had to remind Chad about her father and that it had just been a rumour. Needless to say, he looked relieved.

The last rumour that was spread was actually closer to the truth than the rest of the rumours in a way. The third one people had spread was that his father had died. That was probably closer but also far from the truth because Ron was very much alive though he was injured and had to stay in St Mungos for a weak to keep him monitored and make sure he drank four potions a day.

The Rumours had gone around the school like wildfire and during that day, Hugo found himself being confronted by some very kind Hufflepuffs each one saying. "I'm sorry that you're from a broken home" the other saying. "I'm sorry about your sister, is the baby Chads" and the other one saying "I'm very sorry for your loss, if there's anything i can do, let me know"

Hugo honestly couldn't believe that he was the centre of attention for once and just when he thought he could escape from everyone. Tess had hurled herself at him. "He's fine Tess. Just four potions a day" Hugo spotted Frankie walking down the corridors in a bit of a daze. "Sorry, Tess. I have to go and see her" Hugo fled down the corridor, leaving Tess stood there looking slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Frankie. How's your mum"

The safe house that had located Hannah had been trashed. No one at the Auror department knew how the charms around the house didn't seem to work. When Neville had arrived at the safe house, he had been frantic. Searching the house in a panic, Harry had been with him. Poor Neville had been distraught till he heard Hannah come into the safe house and demand what had happened. Turns out she had been at Ernies home, visiting him. There for, wasn't there when Greyback had attacked the house. Harry suspected that while Ron had been knocked out in there office, Greyback had found the peice of parchment with Hannah and Nevilles new address.

"She's a bit shaken" Frankie told him. "But it was lucky that she was visiting Uncle Ernie" She suddenly had opened her arms and was hugging him, startling the boy who had his arms glued to his side. "Thanks Hugo"

"For what" Hugos voice was a bit shaky as Frankie pulled away from the hug.

Frankie sighed. "Your dad, he was tortured and he never gave away mums address and for that i'm greatful"

"You should thank my dad then" Hugo scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I will at the next Weasley and Longbottom party" Frankie grinned.

"Has your mum been moved" Hugo asked curiously. Frankie nodded. "She wanted to go and stay at Uncle Earnies but his house was too small to fit us in, so Harry decided that mum and dad should stay at the burrow for awhile because Greyback would never think to look there."

Hugo wasn't at all surprised. His grandmother were too nice sometimes. "Grandma Molly will enjoy the company, she's missed having the house a tiny bit fuller"

Frankie patted Hugos shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later Hugo"

Hugo turned to find Tess now by his side with a small smile upon her face. Hugo sighed. "I wish this would just stop, he needs to be caught soon"

Tess didn't need to ask who he was talking about as she could tell by his face that he meant Greyback. "All the best men are out there looking for him"

"I can't help but think that's not enough. Turning me into a werewolf is one thing but attacking my dad is another. I don't think he will stop till one of us is dead"

"Don't say that" Tess gasped, gripping a hold of his arms. "He will be defeated if not by the aurors then by us because he will create a war and we will attack. Trust me, he will be dead soon enough"

Hugo gave her a small smile and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Tess, for being a good mate"

Tess smiled softly. Looking down at the hand that was on her shoulder. He pulled his hand away like it had caught fire and he had now turned redder than his hair. "Do you want to go to class" he asked awkwardly and Tess never thought she would see the day that he would want to go to class rather than skip class.

The Easter holidays came rather fast but the third years hardly enjoyed the time off as they had alot of homework. Tess didn't seem bothered as she did her homework in the library. Lily was sat across from her, doing her homework as well. They both sat in silence despite the fact that Tess noticed that Lily was in a bit of a daydream.

"Lily, are you and Malfoy going out now" Tess asked curiously. Lily scoffed. "No, what makes you say that"

"Well, didn't you and Kurt break up because you like Malfoy"

"I don't like Malfoy and i refuse to admit so. He's still needing to gain back my trust" Lily told her sharply, slamming her book shut and standing up.

"Wait, Lily" Tess stood up quickly. "Can you teach me how to fly a broom"

Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you know how to fly a broom"

"Well, i got taught in first year obviously but- okay don't laugh" Tess told her quickly and Lily nodded, as she sat back down at the table. "I want to learn to fly because i want to try out for the ravenclaw team next year if there's spaces open"

Lily grinned the widest, making Tess slightly nervous. "I'm scared of heights"

"I'll sort that out" Lily took her hand and pulled her up. "Why do you want to try out anyway"

"I want to be more confident and keep in shape, also my new years resolution was to conquer my fear of flying and join the team" Tess told her and Lily had already pulled her towards the door. "I'll teach you about quidditch and flying"

"Lily" Tess groaned as Lily pulled her out of the library, down the corridors, down the stairs and out the castle doors. "Do we have to do this right now"

"Yes" Lily told her and Tess could feel Lily's excitement. She didn't think her learning how to fly and wanting to join a team would be a big deal. Madam Buns stood on the pitch with a few peices of parchment in her hand as she began writing with a quill.

"Madam Buns" Lily rushed forward. "Is the pitch free for an hour or two"

Madam Buns looked up at the two with a slight frown. "Of course child"

"Also, is there any try outs for the Ravenclaw team next year" Lily asked, grinning at Tess before turning back to a flustered Madam Buns.

"Yes, actually Charlotte Abberley is leaving hogwarts this year and will be sadly leaving the Ravenclaw Team. She played Chaser and was captain"

"Great, Tess wants to try out" Lily told her and Madam Buns looked suddenly interested.

"Miss Dursley, i didn't think you cared much for quidditch"

"I do, just not as much as other people. I want to be in a team for once, i suppose"

Madam Buns gave her a small nod. "I'll just be sat over here, so don't mind me" Madam Buns had a twinkle in her eye that made Tess worry. "Stay Here" Lily said to Tess as she rushed over to the broom cupboard.

Tess stood staring around at the pitch. Madam buns sat on the stands casually looking up to give her an encouraging smile. Tess felt herself being mesmerized by the hoop stands that were circling the pitch. She didn't even notice that Lily had returned until a broom was thrust into her hand.

"Right, now. Mount the broom" Lily mounted her broom and Tess followed. Both sat on there brooms. "Right kick off the ground and you will be hovering. After you do that, pull the top of your broom back and you will be flying upwords. To go straight, steady your broom in a straight line and to go down, push the broom forward"

Tess nodded as she watched Lily kick off the ground and hover a few inches off the ground. Tess gulped, closing her eyes. She kicked off the ground but nothing happened until she kicked hard enough and found herself hovering in front of Lily. "Great" Lily grinned. "Now pull the top of your broom back"

Tess took a deep breath, wrapping her hands around the top of the broom and slowly pulling it forward. She let out a shriek when she flew at a fast rate into the air. "I want down" Tess squealed.

"You're doing fine" Lily flew behind her, to make sure she didn't fall off. "I'm going to fall" Tess gasped.

"You're not" Lily shouted behind her. "Just don't look down"

Saying that to someone who was scared of heights was like saying don't panic in a closed room to someone who is claustrophobic.

Tess took a glance downwards and almost fell off her broom when she realised how high she was.

"I said, don't look down" Lily squealed. "Just look straight ahead"

Tess ripped her eyes away from the ground and proceeded to look straight ahead, despite the fact her stomach was churning and her knees were wobbling. She stopped going upwards and instead pushed the broom into a straight line. Zooming around the pitch in a straight line with Lily behind her.

Tess felt herself enjoying herself as the wind rushed threw her hair. "Oh my god" she felt suddenly free, the fear of heights gone from her mind and the rush of wind blowing past her. The wind rushed past her already cold face, her cheeks getting flushed and her hands getting rather cold.

"Tess, are you alright" Lily asked from behind her, flying her own broom.

"I'm brilliant" Tess told her and for a few minutes, Tess enjoyed herself without Lily asking if she was okay. Tess finally realised that Lily was no longer behind her but now safely on the ground.

Lily waved cheekily up at her and Tess now became aware of the fact that if she fell, Lily wouldn't be behind her to catch her. She pushed her broom forward and began to fly downwards to the ground.

Slowing down a few inches before she met the ground and jumped off the broom

"You were amazing. I knew you would like it" Lily told her, punching her arm softly. Tess beamed at her as Madam Buns walked over with a little grin on her face.

"Yes, you do have the makings of a fair flyer" Madam Buns complemented and Tess felt her confidence shoot threw the roof. "Miss Potter, make sure to train with her before she trys out after the summer" Madam Buns winked at the two girls before making her way off the pitch. Lily turned to Tess who couldn't look happier.

"Okay, The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught. The record, according to Quidditch Through the Ages, is three months." Lily told her, waiting for Tess to nod in understanding before continuing.

"The Keeper guards the goal posts, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points"

Tess couldn't help but put up her hand as if she was in class. Lily chuckled to herself and nodded for Tess to ask her question. "So whoever catches the snitch wins"

"Not always" Lily pointed out. "It depends how much points you have on your team. If Hufflepuff had two hundred points while Slytherin had ten points and caught the snitch. Gaining Slytherin one hundred and sixty points but Hufflepuff would still have Two Hundred Points. So hufflepuff would win because they had more points than Slytherin"

Tess pursed her lips at Llilys knowledge for quidditch sunk in. "The game starts with the referee releasing all four balls from the central circle. The Bludgers and Snitch are bewitched to fly off of their own accord, but the Quaffle is thrown into the air by the referee to signal the start of play"

Tess of course knew that bit, after all she had been watching quidditch since she first started hogwarts. "What about Rules, everythings got to have rules"

Lily grumbled at that. She clearly didn't like any sort of rules. "Okay, there are eight Rules" Lily begun explaining the rules to her.

"One. Players must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, although they may fly as high as desired. The Quaffle must be surrendered to the opposition if any player leaves the boundary. Two. Time out may be called at any time by the Captain of a team. Time out may be extended to two hours if a game has already lasted for more than twelve hours. Failure to return to the pitch after this time will lead to the team being disqualified.

Three. Penalties can be awarded to teams by the referee. A single Chaser may take the penalty by flying from the central circle towards the scoring area. The opposing team's Keeper may attempt to stop the shot being scored, but all other players must not interfere. Four. Contact is allowed, but a player may not seize hold of another player's broomstick or any part of their anatomy.

Five. No substitution of players is allowed throughout the game, even if a player is too injured or tired to continue to play. Six. Players may take their wands onto the pitch, but they must not be used on or against any players, any players' broomsticks, the referee, any of the four balls, or the spectators. Seven A game of Quidditch will only end once the Golden Snitch has been caught, or at the mutual consent of both team Captains. Eight. Only the Keeper can block quaffle shots thrown by the opposing team."

Tess took all that in, it was all interesting to her for some reason. She seemed more alert when it came to learning about the rules.

"There are seven hundred Quidditch fouls listed in the Department of Magical Games and Sports records, though the entire list has never been made public" Lily told her as she began to explain the fouls. Tess listened as Ten fouls were mentioned. The one in particular, **Bumphing**. _Hitting bludgers towards spectators_. It was what had happened to Hugo, being hit with a quaffle and knocking him down. Fred had also hit a keeper with a bludger but he didn't intend to.

"Listen, you can read all about this in a book from the library" Lily told her and Tess nodded. "I'll train you tomorrow if its okay with Madam Buns. I'll be the keeper and you can be the chaser and through the quaffle at me to try and get it in the hoops"

"Okay, thank's Lil." Tess sighed. "Don't tell the others about this"

"Why?"

"I don't want them to laugh or expect too much from me if i'm not that good" Tess blushed as Lily placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I wont tell anyone, until you want me to. Okay"

Tess gave Lily a small hug. Both girls hugging as Tess imagined what it would be like to be on the quidditch team.

_A/N I was a bit i'll last night, sorry i never posted : ( I have also decided that i will be posting two chapters every other day because its easier for me. So i will post these two tonight, none tomorrow and two more the next day. Sorry about that, i just find it easier because i want to make longer chapters._


	26. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff

Lily had been training Tess about quidditch for a few weaks now. Always on free periods as after dinner was usually when Lily trained with her team for the upcoming match. The two trying to keep it a secret from everyone else until Tess was ready to tell everyone. Lily hadn't a clue why keeping it a secret was so important to Tess but keeping her secret was important to Lily.

Tess flew forward, her broom underneath her as she threw the quaffle towards the hoop that Lily was infront. Playing Keeper. Lily had been wary when she first played keeper to help Tess practise because she only knew how to be a seeker. Playing Keeper was harder than she thought and had flew out of the way of the hoop, scared to get hit by the upcoming quaffle. Now Lily was getting used to the keeper role but playing Seeker was better in her opinion.

Lily hadn't caught the quaffle in time as it flew straight threw the hoop. "Great, you're getting better"

Tess almost jumped up onto her broom, she was that excited. The two went at it for hours. Lily training her till she was satisfied that Tess would get on the team, no bother.

Lily however was also training for the upcoming game in may. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. That and revising for exams in June. It was a very stressfull time for her.

Lily was awoken by yelling coming from the common room. "POTTER"

Lily could of screamed as she looked at the time. Six in the morning. She had fallen asleep at four because she had been revising all night. Slipping out of bed and slipping on her purple robe. Storming out of her dormitory, to show Malfoy that he should never wake her.

"What is it?" Lily screached at him. The bags under her eyes for him to see and the rest of the slytherin team who were stood there, staring at her.

"We need to go and practise for the match today"

Lily groaned as she remembered about the match. She couldn't believe she had forgotten.

"Potter, you okay?." Malfoy suddenly asked and Lily nodded. "I'll just go and slip into my quidditch gear and get my broom" she slipped upstairs to change. Her eyes closing ever so often as she pulled on her quidditch boots. Finally, she grabbed her broom and went into the common room. Following the rest of the team to the field.

"Right, before we practise. I have to inform you that one of you idiots have been chosen to take my place as captain. Only fifth years or above can be chosen as captain, so the younger students, you're not going to take my place" He paused as the younger students moved to one side. Including Scorpius who was actually going into his fifth year next term.

"Malfoy, you're not with the younger ones" Zabini pointed out with a role of his eyes.

"I'm not in fifth year"

"No, but next term you will be and we will need a captain for next year. I have chosen you"

Scorpius felt his mouth hang open in surprise. Him as captain. He never even got on with Zabini. Llily didn't either. Zabini was an arrogant, self-centred jerk and everyone knew it. A sixth year in the team had been one of Zabinis closest friends and he looked even more horrified that he had chosen Scorpius.

When it struck eleven. Everyone was outside to watch the game. Tess budged past a few students till she got to Hugo, Louis and Cat.

"Hi" Cat said in a chirpy, high pitched voice. "Where were you?"

"The Library" Hugo and Louis said at the same time before Tess could reply. The two knew her so well.

Tess stuck her nose in the air and scowled. "You guys know me so well"

Hugo turned to grin at her. "We know everything about you. You can't know someone for three years and not know them"

Tess rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him. The game was about to begin. The hufflepuffs came onto the feild and waited for the slytherins to arrive. The slytherins eventually waltzed onto the feild, there brooms in there hands.

The two captains shook hands and Tess looked worriedly down at the field, noticing that Lily seemed about ready to fall asleep. "Does she look tired to you" Tess asked. Hugo and Louis looked over to where Lily was stood.

"Yeah, she does" Louis agreed while Hugo shrugged. "She will be fine"

"I think she needs a good nights rest" Cat said and Tess looked at her amused. "Yeah"

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Buns. "Three... two... one..."

The sound of her whistle was lost in the crowd of chears as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Lily felt herself finding it hard to stay awake as she searched for the snitch.

"And it's Hufflepuffs, Vanessa Bagby in possession, Vanessas heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts. The quaffle is taken by Malfoy from the slytherin team. He's tearing UP the field and Zac beccles hits the bludger towards Malfoy. Malfoy drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Trisha Blagdon. Hufflepuff is back in possession. Trisha is making her way to the slytherin goal post and -SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO HUFFLEPUFF!" Yelled Roxanne Weasley. She was acting as commentator as usual.

Lily circled the pitch, her eyes drooping lower and lower. Roxannes voice sounded like it had slowed down as did the chears from the crowds.

"Slytherin in possession and-"

That was the last thing Lily had heard before she woke up in a room with white coloured walls, six beds on each side of the room and Madam Rice bustling about the room. Scorpius, stood by her bed with Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat.

"Where am i" Lily asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hospital wing" Hugo told her. Lily frowned, not sure why she was there. "How, why?"

"You fell off your broom. Malfoy saved you" Tess told her. Lily look at Scorpius who gave her a cross between a smirk and a smile.

"Apparently, you just fell asleep. Into a long deep sleep" Cat said sitting on the bed by Lilys feet.

"How long was i out"

Hugo, Tess, Louis, Cat and Scorpius looked at eachother hesitating before Louis said. "Three days"

"THREE DAYS" Lily shrieked.

"You must of been really tired" Tess said.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry just left" Hugo told her. "They have been coming every day since the fall. James and Albus have too. They would be here right now but they went to see off there parents"

"James looks awful" Louis chuckled. "First time i have actually seen him cry. Albus doesn't look too bad though"

"James cried?" Lily raised her eyebrow as they nodded at her.

"Blubbering like a little girl" Hugo snickered. "He thought you were a goner when you were falling through the air, he was the first one to scream"

"Big softie, my brother" Lily smirked as Scorpius looked away from her to hide his blushing cheeks.

"He's not the only one that cried" Tess teased, her eyes moving towards Malfoy and Lily couldn't help but smile as she slid up in her bed.

"You should of told us that you were tired. I could of played reserve seeker" Scorpius told her, looking less than amused.

"I wanted to play the game"

"Yeah well, playing the game almost killed you" Scorpius snapped. Lily scowled at him, not at all happy about being told off. "Who won then" Lily asked though she already knew.

"Hufflepuff" spoke Cat.

Lily sighed. "I'm just glad that's our last game until next year" Lily paused and turned to Malfoy. "How's Zabini"

"He's having a bath and some green lights are coming from inside the bathroom. So we think he's trying to drown himself and curse himself all at the same time. He's not happy." Scorpius shrugged. "His last game at hogwarts ever and we lose"

"Thanks Malfoy, for making me feel even more guilty. I didn't ask to fall off my broom" Lily snapped.

"I didn't mean that" he sighed. "Just get some rest"

Lily nodded at him with a small smile stuck upon her face. Leaning back against the bed. She took one last look at her friends before her eyes shut. Drifting into a deep sleep.


	27. Dead Girl

Late May was coming faster and Hugo found himself practicing non-stop for the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. The day before the quidditch match was Hugo's transformation. So he didn't have to worry before the game like he had done the last few times. The Transformation day loomed and Hugo still didn't want to take his potion despite the fact that the potion didn't make him lash out in werewolf form. Tess, Cat, Louis, Lily and Scorpius had shut him in the shrieking shack and left quickly. Standing outside till they heard him howling as if trying to contact other werewolf's somewhere. They then left and headed to there dormitory's.

Hugo arrived back into the castle early the next morning, in new sets of clothes and ready to take on the Ravenclaws for the match that day. He rubbed his eyes and ran into the common room, to have a bit of a wash and change into his quidditch gear. The common room was filled with an eerie silence and Hugo found himself being stared at with loathing and disgust.

"What's going on" Hugo asked. More silence followed. He spotted James and Fred staring down at the chessboard, both not wanting to look him in the eye yet when they did, they and the look of pure sympathy on there faces.

"Did i do something wrong" Hugo asked not sure what exactly was going on.

"Hugo" Rose came crashing into him as she ran down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Hugo patted her head awkwardly as she hugged him. "Have you spoken to Professor Longbottom yet"

"No, wh-"

"Okay" Rose cut him off. "He's on your side, there must be a logical explanation for this and your going to fight it. The minister will soon see sense, im sure of it. We have all just got to-"

"ROSE" Hugo bellowed trying to stop Rose from saying anything more that will get him confused. The whole common room turned towards him and Rose. "What is going on"

"Oh, you don't know" Rose gasped.

"Please, just tell me what i have supposed to of done"

"Okay" Rose took a deep breath, tears in her blue eyes as she took a glance at there cousins in the common room. Hoping one of them would tell him instead of her.

"Around midnight last night, the school was awoken" Molly said standing up. Lucy stood up after her. "By sounds of a girl screaming" continued Lucy. "That girl was a Ravenclaw prefect"

"What's that got to do with me" asked Hugo, still looking oddly confused.

"Let us finish" Dominique sighed."She had a big chunk ripped out of her neck and by the time Madam Rice got to her. She was dead. She was attacked by a werewolf"

"Which i thought was utterly ridiculous as you had been taking your potion" Rose tutted "But when i went to talk to Professor Longbottom about it. How it couldn't of been you. Tess, Louis, Cat, Lily and even Malfoy were leaving Professor Longbottoms office and they looked truly defeated" Rose said. "And when i went to talk to them about it. Tess told me that you haven't been taking your potion"

"Why the hell would you stop the potion" James asked. Hugo had his mouth slightly agape as he stared at them all. "It didn't taste very good" he looked rather guilty.

"Anyway, as i was saying. I went to see Professor Longbottom. He told me that there was nothing he could do. It had to of been you because there are Dementors stationed at every corner of the grounds. The shrieking shack is located in the grounds, so it would of been easy for you to sneak in without the Dementors catching you"

"I couldn't of done it" gulped Hugo looking terrified.

"Professor Longbottom had to contact the Ministry. This was before he suspected you. Then the minister arrived and Tess, Louise, Cat, Lily and Malfoy were then brought into the office" Rose told him. "Then i went to his office as they were leaving. I think the Minister is still in there with Professor Longbottom. He also contacted Mum and Dad"

"It's save to say that the Auror department would be brought in" Roxanne sighed. "Face it, i wont be surprised if you get arrested"

"Roxy" Hissed Rose

"Imagine if it was Uncle Ron that had to arrest you" Fred teased.

"He can't" Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Uncle Harry can't either. They can't arrest a member of there family"

"Uncle Harry is the head of the Auror office, he makes the rules." Shrugged Roxanne

Hugo had gone deathly pale, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed up into a black whole. The portrait door suddenly flew open as a few wizards jumped in with there wands in there grasps along with Professor Longbottom. Hugo turned to them, he also saw Harry and His father.

"Smith, Anderson, don't do this. Let me" Ron tried to reason but this bloke Anderson scowled at him and shook his head. "It's against the rules Weasley and you know it"

"Yeah but just this once, Harry you are head of the Auror Office. Please can you make an exception" Ron looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry looked toward everyone in the common room, at Hugo and then at Ron, Smith and Anderson. Smith tutted and folded his arms.

"Look, i'll allow it" Harry sighed "But just this once"

"This will only be the once anyway" Ron turned towards Hugo and stepped forward. Bending down to his height. The thirteen year old looked terrified and Ron couldn't exactly blame him.

"Dad, i didn't do it" Hugo whispered only for Ron to hear.

"I know" Ron sighed. "Just listen, you are going to come willingly to the ministry of Magic and show them that you didn't do Anything wrong"

Hugo gulped, looking at his Uncle Harry who was staring at him with sympathy. "I couldn't of done it. I was in the shrieking Shack, i woke up there"

"There's no evidence that you did it but its still a precaution, we need to take you in"

Hugo nodded and Ron stood to his full height, patting him on the shoulder. "What about the quidditch game, will i be out by Monday. My exams"

Ron never thought he would see the day that his own son would prefer to do his exams than anything else.

"Quidditch was cancelled. After what happened last night" James said shrugging.

"I'm sure you will be out by Monday" Ron said though he truthfully didn't know. Hugo slipped out of the Portrait hall with the Aurors behind him. Ron holding Hugo s shoulder tightly as they walked through the corridors of gawking students.

"HEY" Yelled Zabini from one end of the corridor to Goyle. "WEASLEY IS BEING ARRESTED"

Hugo bit his bottom lip from lashing out at him. Ron gripped his shoulder tighter.

"Hey Weasley. Did you actually do it" Teased Zabini looking like he was enjoying this, jumping about in front of them. "I always knew you had an angry side but i never thought you were capable of murder"

"You have been on the receiving end of my Anger, Zabini. Don't think i wont lash out with these guys stood there" Hugo indicated to the four Aurors. Two being his uncle and father.

"You don't have the bottle" Zabini smirked and Hugo was about to charge at him if it wasn't for Ron holding him back and then suddenly Roxanne jumped in. His sister and Cousins had fallowed them out of the common room to see them leave.

"On the count of three leave before i'll show you what having the bottle means"

"Can we just go around them" Smith asked annoyed.

Zabini rolled her eyes and Roxanne counted up to three in an intimidating manner. "THREE, Now move or i'll thump you" Roxanne pushed Zabini with all her strength to the ground.

"Zabini doesn't have much luck does he. He always gets beat up by a member of that family" said Goyle rather loudly from across the corridor.

"Thanks Roxy" Hugo gave her a small smile as he was escorted to Professor Longbottom office where His mum was sat.

"Do you think he did it" Scorpius asked from across the corridor. Tess, Lily, and Louis looked at each other. Tess didn't want to believe it but Hugo was the prime suspect.

Cat seemed deep in thought. "I don't think he did it"

"What makes you say that" Malfoy asked looking at the strange girl who was smiling at them with her bubbly smile.

"I have a feeling and my heart never lies"

"It also doesn't speak, so it wont be able to lie" joked Lily

"I need to go and do something" Cat looked at them before sneaking off down the corridor, deep in thought.

"What was that about?" Lily asked. Louis shrugged. "It's Cat, i have grown to not question it"

Cat skipped towards the hospital wing. Madam Rice was wiping away a few stray tears as she organized the cabinet full of potions. "Madam Rice" Cat said walking in.

"Oh, Yes Miss Hart?" Madam Rice turned towards the bubbly girl. Cat bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking. "Is the girl who died still here"

Madam Rice frowned and looked towards the bed that had a sheet gracefully pulled over someone. "Yes, the undertaker is coming in an hour"

Cat stepped towards the bed, slowly pulling the sheet from the girls head. Madam Rice quickly grabbed her hand. "Why?"

Cat sighed. "Madam Rice, have you ever had a strong feeling that something wasn't right"

"All the time" chuckled Madam Rice.

"Well, the bite on this girls neck would still have werewolf saliva on it, wouldn't it"

Madam Rice nodded as she realized what the girl was getting at. A small smile spreading across her face.

"Well When humans turn into werewolf's, there DNA stays the same with just small differences. Hugo's saliva, would stay the same even in werewolf form. So to prove his innocence, we need a DNA swab"

"That's all and well dear, but what if it is his Saliva"

"I have a feeling in my heart and gut that it's not. Please, i need to do this. For my friend"

Madam Rice nodded and hurried towards the cabinet, pulling out a few cotton bud swabs and a small, plastic bag. Cat watched in disgust as she swabbed the girls neck. Tiny particles of blood on the cotton buds. Putting them in the tiny, plastic bag and handing her them. "Here" Madam Rice paused before saying. "I have a feeling he didn't do it either"

Cat smiled softly and skipped out of the room with the Plastic bag in hand. She passed Tess and Lily in the corridor. Both in a conversation. Once Tess noticed her, Cat was already at the other end of the corridor. Heading to Professor Longbottoms office.

She ran in without knocked and startled the poor Professor. "Miss Hart, knock when you come in next time"

"Sorry Professor but Please" Cat sighed holding up the plastic bag. "This is swabs of the girls neck. I believe Hugo didn't do it. If Hugo did do it then his DNA would be all over wounds. His saliva stays the same even in werewolf form."

Professor Longbottom looked surprised as he stared at the plastic bag in her hand. "But what if he did do it"

"Professor. I have this gut feeling he didn't, i know that he didn't take his potion and doing that would result in him being very aggressive but Hugo hasn't been taking his potion in awhile anyway and there hasn't been any deaths since now"

Professor Longbottom thought long and hard before walking over to his fireplace. "Okay, i'll take you to the Aurors on the case"

"Thank you but i can go on my own"

"I'm sure you can but i cant allow that. Now just wait here while i go and tell Professor Bones where im going" He then left leaving Cat stood there, looking at all the moving paintings on the walls. Neville returned moments later and took a handful of Floo powder. Cat followed his lead. Both with handful's of floo powder in there grasps. The professor Stepped in first, disappearing in the flames and Tess followed after.

She stumbled out of the fire to find herself in a big busy corridor. Wizards and Witches walking along the corridor with there lips in a thin line. They all looked as if they needed something to laugh about.

"Come on" professor Longbottom led the way and Cat followed. Looking around herself at all the wizards and witches.

"I'm keeping him here" A voice bellowed down the corridor.

"He needs to go to Azkaban to await trial" a voice boomed back.

"Harry tell the lunatic that i'm keeping my son here until the trail"

Harry was about to respond when he noticed Neville and Cat. "Neville"

Cat held up the swabs of saliva in the bag. The three men looking at the bag in confusion while Neville grinned. "She wanted to help her friend. It's a DNA Sample to see if Hugo did in fact kill her"

Ron beamed taking the sample from her.

Harry sighed thankful that this was all going to be over. "Thank Merlin for that" he grinned.

"I'm glad to help" Cat sighed. "If he did do it, Hugo wasn't in his right mind then, would he still be sent to Azkaban"

"Not until he's sixteen" Harry hesitated because Ron was in the room. "He would be deemed as a threat and locked away in a place for children and then on his sixteenth birthday, moved to Azkaban"

Cat gulped, hoping that this had worked.

"I'll go and run a few tests. Ron go and take a swab from Hugo, the muggle way" Harry took the plastic bag from Ron and examined the bag with a small chuckle. "Madam Rice did this the muggle way. She must of been too excited to care, knowing that someone was trying to help Hugo"

"Madam Rice is a muggle born isn't she" Cat asked. Neville and Harry nodded before Harry zoomed down the hall.

Cat walked towards a room that Ron had just entered. Grabbing at the door handle, she swung it open to find Hugo sat on a chair, his mouth open and Ron taking a DNA sample from him. Hermione was pacing around the room, once every two minutes she would look at Hugo and then wipe away some tears.

Ron finally placed a swab in the small bag, looking at Hermione. "I did that right yeah"

Hermione nodded, giving him a watery smile. "Yeah, that's how muggles do it"

"Cat?" Hugo finally acknowledged the girl at the door.

"I brought in the sample" Cat took a seat beside him. "I know you didn't do it."

Hugo sighed and shook his head. "I don't even know if i did it" He turned back to her. "Does Tess think i did it"

"Tess isn't sure" Cat said in an honest manner. "Lily and Louis haven't said much about it and Scorpius thinks that if it wasn't you then there must be another werewolf on the premises"

Hermione watched them talk as Ron left the room with the swabs in the small bag.

"If there was another werewolf on the premises then wouldn't there be someone else trying to cover it up. Like someone who knew who did it and stopped this person attacking the rest of the school" Hugo asked and Cat bit her bottom lip as she thought. He had a point.

"It could happen because if it wasn't you, Greyback can't get on the grounds without Dementors spotting him. It had to be someone else"

"Thanks Cat" Hugo put an arm around his friend and Cat leaned back into him. Both sitting in a comfortable position as they waited on any news.

They waited and waited. Both as anxious as the other. Finally the door opened and Ron walked in. Hugo expected to be told something terrible. Covering his head with his arms as he looked downwards.

"Well" Hermione asked, looking at her husband with worry.

"The Saliva that we got from the girls neck was female" he paused as he saw the looks on there faces. "It wasn't Hugo but someone else in Hogwarts is a werewolf"

Hugo jumped off his seat, looking positively happy. "Oh my god, Cat i could kiss you"

Surprisingly Cat grinned and leaned up, kissing Hugo in a sweet kiss on the mouth. Shocking him to the core. Also making him rather embarrassed as his parents stood in the room.

"What the hell" Hugo gaped at her.

"You did just say that you could kiss me"

"It's an expression. You're Muggleborn, you should know that one" Hugo blushed redder than his hair as Cat felt embarrassed. She did know that expression.

"Can i go back to Hogwarts" Hugo asked, trying to change the embarrassment to a happier note.

"Yeah. We will probably come back to Hogwarts to find the girl that did this" Ron said as Hermione hugged Hugo tightly. Running her hands over his red hair. "I thought i might lose you"

"It's fine Mum" Hugo assured her as Hermione planted kisses all over his head. Hugo gladly hugged her back. The thought that he might end up in Azkaban and not see his mother or feel her hugs ever again frightened him and now knowing that he was going to be alright, there was a sudden relief about that.

Hermione finally pulled away from him. "Neville will take you two back to school" she looked at Cat and suddenly hugged the startled girl. "Thank you for having that bright idea"

Cat blushed and shrugged. "It's what any other person would of done"

"Use this fireplace" Ron said indicating to the fireplace at the back of the room. Neville nodded and looked positively happy as each one of them disappeared one by one in the flames, on there way back to Hogwarts.

"I always believed in you Mr Weasley" grinned Neville. Hugo basically skipped out of that room, in an upbeat mood. Happy to be found innocent.

"I'll find you later Hugo, i need to get something to eat" Cat left Hugo in the corridor with people looking at him in disbelieve.

"They let you out" Zabini scowled angrily as he stomped over to him.

"Turns out, it was a female werewolf that attacked that girl, not me. So we have another werewolf in this school, not just me"

Zabini shuddered as Rose came bouncing towards him. Hugging her brother who felt like he was receiving far too many hugs that day.

"Hugo, i can't believe it" Rose grinned.

"Cat helped me" Hugo told her. "I think all the females in this school is going to be tested though to find out who killed the girl"

Rose sighed. "Well that was expected"

"I need to go and find Tess, Louis, Lily and Malfoy"

"Sure, i'll see you later" Rose left Hugo as he ran up the stairs.

Cat walked into the great hall. Her stomach rumbling as she walked over to the hufflpuff table. Louis was sat there, eating his lunch. Cat plonked down beside him.

"Hey, where were you" Louis asked curiously.

"Saving Hugo" Cat spoke with a giddy voice. Louis looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"DNA" Shrugged Cat as she ate her sandwich. "My brilliant idea, he didn't do it. It was a female who had killed the girl"

"Really" Louis grinned. He knew it. "I knew it"

Cat grinned as Louis looked so happy. "Is he back then"

"Yeah" Cat told him as Louis dived up from his seat.

"Do you know where he went" Louis asked and Cat shrugged.

"Sorry, i don't. Last time i saw him, he was being taunted by Zabini"

Louis sighed and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Tess was sitting, staring at the daily Prophet. The look of worry edging across her face.

"Cat just told me Hugo's innocent" Louis sat down across from her. Tess looked up in surprise. "How?"

"DNA sample she said, she saved him from properly going to Azkaban for this"

"So Hugo s alright" Tess dived from the table in excitement. Louis nodded. Tess ran over to the Slytherin table to reveal the good news. "Hugo's been released. He's innocent, DNA sample said it wasn't him"

Lily grinned broadly, sitting beside Scorpius who clapped his hands together. "So that makes my theory true. There's another werewolf in the school that we don't know about"

"I suppose" Tess frowned as she saw the look on Malfoys face, like he was thinking.

"I bet ten galleons that it is Zabini. That's probably why he hates him so much"

"He hates you and me so much" chuckled Lily.

"He can't hate me that much if he gave me the captain job"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think it might be, Harold Hooper" She looked over at Harold at the Gryffindor table

Tess raised her eyebrow at the them in disbelieve. They were seriously betting on who killed that girl. "Harold Hooper? That's ridiculous Lily"

"Hey, that's my guess. If i win you have to give me ten galleons"

Scorpius nodded. "Easiest money, i have ever made"

"What happens, if you both guessed wrong" Louis asked, startling Tess who hadn't a clue that he was behind her the whole time.

"Then we're both wrong. Both of us don't get anything"

Hugo thinking that his friends might be in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, practicing the spells. He looked around the corridor, so nobody saw him walk into the girls lavatory before he walked in. Tess, Louis, Lily and Malfoy weren't there. However, the person who was there was the last person who he wanted to see.

Ivy Belby, except she didn't look like herself. She didn't notice that he had come in and was instead, cleaning some cuts on her arms with tears streaming down her face. A gash was visible across her cheek. The blood that was leaving her arm wasn't her own, Hugo noticed. The dried blood left her skin with no cut left in its place.

"Ivy?"

Ivy gasped and spun around, trying to hide her blood soaked arms.

"Are you okay"

"You're a boy, you can't be in here"

"You haven't answered my question" he sighed and Ivy felt more tears spill from her eyes. "Leave me alone"

"No, tell me what's wrong and what happened to you"

"I can't" she went to run into a cubicle but Hugo was rather fast, diving in front of her to get a good look at the marks on her skin. Some of her brown hair had been pulled out.

"Were you in a fight"

"Sort of" was Ivy's reply. Hugo looked at the mark's, his eyes slowly looking up to meet Ivy's. She was biting her bottom lip and this was the first time Hugo noticed that ivy was stood there in nothing but a blanket wrapped around her. This scene looked oddly familiar to him. "Ivy? is there anything you need to tell me"

Ivy gulped. "I just woke up"

"Really, its one in the afternoon" he looked surprised before going back to what he was talking about before. "I'm serious, is there anything else you need to tell me"

Ivy hesitated. Her face looking so sad that even Hugo felt sorry for her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with sadness and then she said it. "I did it"

"Did what?" Hugo was hoping that in no way could Ivy be admitting to what he thought she was admitting too.

"Kill that girl"

_A/N I have decided to put up one chapter a day, getting the idea from a reviewer :) Its way easier for me but on Friday night i might put up two chapters because i wont be able to post any on Saturday as im going out. Or i might just post one chapter on Saturday afternoon. Basically this chapter is leading up to what happens in my year six story line Encase anyone is wondering about why i just had to put this chapter up about Hugo and Ivy and the werewolf stuff. Because of my Greyback story line i had to have a few non charectors die, charectors i just make up and we never read about. This Greyback stuff though will come to an end in Year 5 as im hoping to then carry the rest of my sequels on a happier note. Anyway Review _


	28. Revelations

"What! How is that even possible" Hugo had just found out the most horrifying news of all. His mind was spinning and he just needed to take a seat on the sinks. His mouth going dry as he stared at Ivy who was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Last year" Ivy sighed and Hugo let out a breath of air. She was going to tell him what happened and he was going to listen. "It was during the summer, I was walking home at midnight. I could feel someone fallowing me" she shuddered at the memory. "I was about to walk up to the front door of my house, when i got jumped by a big dog. It was biting and scratching at me." she looked at him with watery eyes. "I don't know what happened after that but i woke up in St Mungos with my dad beside me. He had managed to save me, the dog long gone and that's when i found out that it was a werewolf that had attacked me and i was going to change every month."

"So, we have established how you are a werewolf" Hugo rolled his eyes, He didn't really want to know that bit but the most important bit. How she killed that girl. "Last night, what happened"

"Dad didn't want me to be made fun of at hogwarts. I told him that you were a werewolf and he said that i have a reputation. I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm smart and i need to keep up appearances. It's hard being a single parent" she wiped away a few tears. "So he brewed me the potion to use for three months till i came back home for Christmas. When i came back to hogwarts after Christmas, i had potions to last me till the end of June. During my transformation, i would find a spare classroom, lock the door and silence the room"

"Then why, Ivy tell me what happened last night" Hugo asked, getting annoyed.

"I was up revising. It was Eleven before the moon came out and everyone was in there beds. I needed to revise for the up coming exams. All i was worried about was my potions final and i forgot all about my transformation, so i didn't take the potion and prepare. I saw the moon shining through the window and that's when i remembered. I just had time to silence the door before i changed." Ivy explained. "I don't remember what happened, i just woke up with a blanket wrapped around me" she blushed as she hugged the blanket closer to her chest. "That reminds me, could you find a girl from my house, my year and ask them to get me some clothes"

"Right" Hugo stood up, his cheeks going red. "We are not done talking about this" he walked over to the door and opened it to find Tess stood there about to walk in. He quickly slammed the door in her face and turned back to Ivy. "Could you not just stay here like that for a little while"

"Hugo, is that you" he heard Tess's voice on the other side of the door, trying to get in. Ivy rolled her eye and huffed. "Hugo, i can't stay like this"

"Why not, nudity is really fashionable now a days"

"Hugo"

"Hugo, what's going on. Let me in"

Hugo lost control of the door and Tess barged in. Lily, Scorpius, Louis and Cat following her. Tess gasped covering her mouth at her room-mate. Lily glanced at Hugo who was shaking his head at them. Cat however with her innocent mind, beamed turning to Hugo. "Were you playing Naked Fairy's. I see you won Hugo"

Scorpius and Louis looked at her. Scorpius suddenly moved closer to the innocent minded teenager. "How do you play naked fairy's" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh well, you chase eachoth-"

"CAT" Lily Yelled as Scorpius sniggered turning to look at Ivy who was blushing, holding the blanket to her. "You know the blanket is really unflattering" Scorpius voice was teasing and flirtatious. Lily stared at him, her mouth agape. Suddenly scowling at him and turning back towards Tess who was looking between Hugo and Ivy.

"Nothing happened, like that" Hugo told them.

"Then why is she naked" Tess demanded. Her voice in a dangerous tone. Hugo raised his eyebrow at her, not entirely sure why she was mad.

"I found her like that" that wasn't exactly a lie, he had found her like that.

"A likely story" Tess scoffed. Hugo rolled his eyes. "Do you see her clothes anywhere, no you don't. I honestly found her like that"

"Was she unconscious. If she was, I'm disappointed in you"

"Malfoy, do you have to be vulgar" Tess snapped.

"I don't get it" Cat jumped in and Louis patted her back with a small smile.

"Hey I'm just saying, he could of, you know-" Malfoy grinned and both Lily and Tess smacked his arms.

"LOOK" Hugo suddenly bellowed, earning silence from everyone. "I found her like that, I'm still a virgin and Malfoy that's rape. It's disgusting"

"Not Rape, unless she enjoyed" Scorpius smirked. This scene in front of him just amused him, he couldn't help taking the mickey because it was rather laughable.

"Can we just ignore him, please" Louis sighed, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"Tess, could you please go and get Ivy some clothes" Hugo asked and Tess Scowled at Hugo and then at Ivy who was stood, in nothing but a blanket with a little smirk spread across her face.

"You want to put clothes on her" Scorpius gasped. "Weasley, you spoil sport"

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up, i will hex you to oblivion" Lily growled. Her cheeks flaring up and her Red hair hung beautifully around her Face. She looked like a beautiful, fiery woman with her hands on her hips and her brown eyes sparkling with that passionate anger that Scorpius and many guys loved about her.

Scorpius smirked and put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine" Tess said, ignoring the fight between Lily and Malfoy like she usually did and slowly walked across the bathroom floor and pulled the door open before exiting the drama in that bathroom.

Ivy walked into one of the cubicles to get away from Malfoys wandering eye.

"You are such a perv Malfoy" Lily said turning away so he wouldn't see how upset she was by this.

"It's in a guys nature, unless you're Hugo because he wants to put clothes on her" Scorpius huffed. Lily shook her head, feeling her hands turn into fists. Louis and Hugo looked at eachother, explosive Lily was about to erupt. Yes, Explosive is what her family tended to nickname her. Some Weasleys had there own nicknames that only family called them and it was to do with there anger. Lily was explosive due to the fact that when she got angry, she literally exploded. Her face turned really red, her hair red and framing her face like a red, ticking time bomb. Rose at home was known as Crash because when she got angry, she didn't lash out and instead broke things in rage. Hugo however was Psycho Hugo because when he exploded, it took alot before he stopped attacking someone who had pissed him off.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT" Lily had finally combusted causing Hugo and Louis to wince but Cat look unfazed by it, just worried. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at her, his jaw locked. Ivy peeked out from behind the cubicle to watch what was happening. "I am a guy, we tend to like girls body's unless you're Weasley over here but then again I'm sure he's gay"

"I'm not Gay" Hugo snapped and Ivy looked hopeful.

"There's nothing wrong with homosexuality. I support it" grinned Cat, hoping she was helping the conversation which she wasn't. Louis chuckled at Cat as she turned to Malfoy sharply. "And don't be mean about it. Just because he is, doesn't mean he will hit on you. He has class"

Louis found himself laughing at the situation, Lily rolled her eyes while Malfoy looked offended. Hugo however did not look best pleased. "I'm not gay, I'm just a gentleman"

The door opened and Tess waltzed in with a pink top, a colourful skirt, a pair of pink tights and some blank ankle boots. Giving the handful to Ivy without even looking at Hugo. Ivy slammed the cubicle door shut and proceeded to get changed. Hugo looked towards Lily and Scorpius who were now glaring at eachother.

"Would you like to tell us what is going on" Tess asked, her voice going higher than usual. Hugo sighed. "I can't tell you"

"And why not" Tess asked, looking rather upset that Hugo had some secrets.

"Because, it's nothing to worry about" he lied when he knew in fact that it was something to worry about. Tess was about to reply when a loud noise sounded from outside. Tess slowly opened the door and Professor Longbottoms voice came out of the speakers hanging on the top of the walls._ "All Hogwarts girls, report to the great hall. Immediately"_

Ivy tensed up and Hugo glanced at her.

"This isn't over" Tess told him sharply before grabbing Lily and Cat and leaving the bathroom. Scorpius glanced at Ivy, waiting for her to leave but when she just stood rooted to the spot, that's when he walked towards the door. "I just have to see what's going on in the great hall" he left the bathroom and hurried towards the great hall, to peak in the door.

"Ivy, it's going to be fine" Hugo told her. "Just walk in and tell the truth before it gets out of hand"

"I can't, I'll be thrown into Azkaban"

"Not at first, you wont go there till you're sixteen"

"What is going on" Asked Louis as he stared back and forth at them.

"Just wait for me outside the great hall and I'll walk in with you" Hugo watched Ivy nod sadly and head out of the bathroom, leaving the two boys stood there. Just staring at eachother.

"Hugo, we have told eachother things since we could speak. You can not tell me what's going on now" Louis huffed and Hugo had to admit that he had a point.

"Ivy did it" Hugo just came out with it, though what he said didn't make things any clearer to him.

"Did what?"

"Kill that girl, she's a werewolf"

"That's ridiculous" Louis said as he searched Hugos face to see if he was lying.

"Trust me, i walked in and she was cleaning blood from her and then she told me"

"Oh merlin" Louis gasped as he realised that Hugo was in fact telling the truth.

In the great hall. Tess took a seat at the Ravenclaw table and watched as all the teachers stood at the front of the hall with some wizards. The only two she recognized was Ron and Harry.

"Okay. I'm giving one of you girls a chance to own up. Is there any girl in this room who is a werewolf. Speak now and this doesn't have to happen" Professor Longbottom spoke. The girls in the great hall looked around, eyeing eachother suspiciously.

Rose put up her hand and everyone eyed her with wide eyes. Ron looked at her rather alarmed.

"It makes sense, since her brother is one" Muttered a slytherin girl from the other end of the room.

"I'm not a werewolf" Rose tutted. "But what happens to the person that is a werewolf and killed that girl"

The girls looked interested, up at the Aurors who were hoping to avoid this question. "We cannot answer that question right now" Harry said gravely. Once they explained what they were going to do. They all began to swab the girls to find out the truth.

"Aren't only Female Aurors allowed to touch female students like this" snapped a slytherin girl who Anderson was trying to swab her mouth.

"You would think, wouldn't you" he muttered angrily.

"Open your mouth" Ron commanded.

"Dad, you know I'm not a werewolf" Rose sighed.

"I know but its precaution" Ron told her, sticking a cotton bud in her mouth to collect the saliva.

Ivy walked in with Hugo behind her and all the girls turned towards them. Scorpius also came in but that was because they all saw him, peeking from the doors anyway. "Mr Weasley, this is girls only" Professor Bones told Hugo from across the hall.

"Yeah i know but Ivy has something to tell you" He pushed her forward. Ivy stared at him with a worried glance. Tess who was sat at the ravenclaw table, couldn't control her scowling.

"Hugo, i can't" Ivy whispered. Hugo nodded. "You can. Ivy they will find out soon enough"

"Just spit it out will you" grumbled Anderson. One of the Aurors. Hugo looked at her, waiting for her to admit to what they both knew.

"I did it" Ivy whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You're going to have to speak up dear" sighed Professor Bones. Ivy looked at Hugo one more time before turning back to everyone else. "I did it, i killed her"

"A confession" Smith gasped. Looking almost giddy. "This makes my job easier."

Tess felt her eyes widening as she stared at her room-mate in shock. The idea of Ivy as a werewolf never once struck her mind. Scorpius even looked stunned from where he was stood beside Hugo. "Well, i didn't expect that" Scorpius said

Hugo glanced at Ivy and caught her eyes for a moment. Filled with sadness and upset, he had never seen her like that before. She was usually the ditz y, flirty girl that was Tess's room-mate. This new side of her actually surprised him. Ivy had feelings and wasn't just the over the top girly girl that he thought she was.

"Can she be let off" Hugo said quickly turning to the Aurors who were still surprised to get a confession. Ivy's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at Hugo.

"Weasley, tell your son that, that is impossible" scoffed Anderson. Ron scowled at him and Harry stood rigid from where he stood with a slytherin girl when he had tried to take a DNA sample from.

"How, uncle Harry makes the rules" Hugo folded his arms across his chest to make a point.

"Not these kind" Harry gulped. "The minister plays a part in the rule making as well"

"Then talk to him, it wasn't her fault" Hugo told them, feeling his body fill with confidence.

Harry ignored his nephew, walking forward and holding Ivy's shoulder in his. Ivy looked about ready to burst into tears and the men on this job found it quite difficult to take a crying teenager away. The thoughts of what if it had been there daughter. Ivy however went willingly, muttering something about contacting her dad Marcus Belby.

Hugo watched her walk away with the Aurors feeling sick to his stomach. The door slammed shut and time stood still for a moment as Hugo hoped that the minister would see this as it wasn't her fault because deep down it wasn't. It was Greybacks and every other evil werewolf out there.

_A/N sorry for none yesterday. I was helping my friend out last night and didn't have time to post. There wont be any tomorrow, because i'm going out with my friends. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review_


	29. Magical Law Enforcement

"Hugo" Tess ran down the corridors after her red headed friend who was hell bent on keeping ivy out of Azkaban. Hugo stopped and turned around. Tess came to a halt in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me about Ivy"

"I just found out" was Hugos response. "And i don't need to tell you everything" Hugos tone was harsh though he didn't mean it and Tess began to rest her hands on her hips. Hugo could be frightening when he was angry but Tess knew that he would never lay a hand or foot on her. So she wasn't scared of him.

"That's sort of what friends do Hugo, we tell eachother stuff"

Hugo shook his head and turned around, beginning to walk away or storm away is what Tess would refer it to as she stared after him. He could be so stubborn but then again so could she.

Hugo took a seat outside the castle doors as he tried to think of what to do for Ivy. Sure she was annoying and the most annoying girly girl ever but she had showed him her true self that day and he felt obliged to help her.

"You know" a voice behind him began. "I think Tess is pissed off"

Hugo rolled his eyes as he knew from the voice that it was Louis. Louis sat beside him and they stayed in silence for a moment until Louis spoke again. "You know, we have been best buds since we were babies"

"That's because we are also family" teased Hugo.

"Yeah, but i know when something is bothering you" Said Louis. "Your eyes droop, you play with your finger nails and your freckles disappear because your face goes red"

Hugo looked at him, feeling a bit self conscious as he touched his face that was feeling rather hot. "I don't play with my finger nails"

Louis raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "You were a minute ago"

Hugo sighed, taking his hand from his face. "I need to help Ivy. It wasn't her fault, it was the exams fault" Trust Hugo to blame exams thought Louis who was staring ahead as he too began to think.

The two best friends stayed silent, casually stealing glances at eachother as they both thought of what to do. Suddenly Louis had stood up onto his feet. "Come on"

"Louis, what are you doing" Hugo asked confused as Louis brought him to his feet. "We are going to talk to the minister ourselves"

Hugo blinked at him as Louis began to drag him into the castle. He wasn't sure what his best mate was on about and how they would do that but Louis seemed to have an idea.

"The minister? Louis what are you on about"

"The minister" Louis said. "He enforces the laws, maybe he can get Ivy off" he paused. "Doesn't your mum help him with the laws as well"

Hugos eyes widened in realization. His mum has a high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and, assisted the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, in eradicating the old laws biased in favour of pure-bloods.

Maybe his mum could also talk to Kingsley. He felt giddy with excitement until he realized the flaw in there plan. "And how exactly are we going to get there"

"Professor Longbottoms office, he has the floo network" shrugged Louis.

"How will we sneak past him" scoffed Hugo as the two turned a few corners and bends.

"We don't have too" Louis grinned. "Professor Longbottom wont be in his office, he leaves in the afternoon to either the great hall or walking up and down the fourth floor."

"I worry, how you know that" Hugo raised his eyebrow at him as they stopped in front of the office.

"I pay attention to the times Professor Longbottom is out and about because sometimes i like sneaking into his classroom, usually to find the answers to my herboligy exams"

"I knew you didn't get a perfect score in Herboligy" gasped Hugo, staring wide eyed at him.

"Well Duh" Louis opened the door a crack just to peak inside. The coast was clear and he snuck his way inside with Hugo behind him. Hugo snuck over to professor Longbottoms desk and pulled a few cupboard doors open.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if he also has the potion exam results"

"He wont" Louis scoffed. "I already looked for that and found nothing. Professor Hornsted has the results and his cupboards are locked shut" He took a pot filled with floo powder off the fireplace and took a handful as did Hugo. Louis paused turning towards Hugo while grinning. "I missed this"

Hugo frowned. "I don't think we have actually done this before"

"Not this but you know, hanging out with you"

"We always hang out" Hugo wasn't sure what he was getting at until Louis sighed and said. "Sure, with the rest of the gang but we Haven't hung out, as just us in awhile"

Hugo gave him a small smile as he too tried to think back to when they had actually hung out as just them. It had to be the summer before there first year when they had last hung out as just them. "After we do this, we will make time for just us" Hugo patted Louis on the shoulder with his free hand because his other hand held the floo powder.

Louis beamed and they both proceeded to get to work and do what they came to do. One by one, they through the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames. Hugos head was spinning as he stepped out into the the busy halls of the ministry. Louis had turned a pea green colour and looked about ready to vomit on the squeaky clean floor.

"You alright" Hugo asked concerned as Louis turned from him and bent over. "Not here, mate" Hugo groaned as he looked around at wizards and witches just walking past as if they didn't see a thing. Hugo suspected that they did see what was happening but because it happened so often, they didn't really mind.

"If you're going to be sick, please be sick somewhere else" Hugo sighed as Louis straightened up, sucking in a breath. "I'm good" Hugo stood still for a moment to make sure that Louis was in fact fine before they headed down the corridors. They got to the lift and stepped inside. The lift was empty and they only had to go to Level Two.

Just when the lift was about to close, a bushy haired woman stepped inside with her paperwork in her arms. Hugo gulped as the woman had yet to notice them. "Going to Level tw-" she had looked up and stared wide eyed at her son and nephew. "What on earth are you two doing here"

Hugo and Louis looked at eachother, there mouths going suddenly dry. "Mum, see what it is" Hugo tried to think of a good excuse. "Happy Birthday"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "My birthdays not till September"

"Happy Dads Birthday"

"Your dads birthday past, it was in March"

Louis shook his head at Hugos failed attempt before jumping in. "Yeah but it's someone's birthday"

Hermione scowled at the both of them, it made Hugo shrink down. His mother was more scary than his grandma Weasley. "I want the truth now"

"How's Ivy"

"Ivy?"

"Ivy Belby" Hugo said with a sigh. "She's the one that killed that girl in Hogwarts"

Hermione came to a sudden realization and began to fumble about with her paperwork that was in her hands. She pulled out a piece of her paperwork and looked at it. "Yes, i am attending her court hearing"

Hugo looked at Louis and they both grinned as if they had the same idea. Hugo turned back to his mother. "Isn't the accused meant to present witnesses to be questioned by the Wizengamot"

"Yes" Hermione replied. "But only if the accused is pleading not guilty, from what i hear, she confessed" Hermione eyes narrowed at them. "Now, you two need to go back to hogwarts. Now"

"Mum-"

"Hugo Weasley, don't try and talk me round. I'm not your father" Hermione told him as she realized that they hadn't pressed the button and the lift had yet to move. Hermione walked in fully and the gates closed on them, pressing the button. The Lift jerked violently and they were brought backwards and then downwards. Hugo and Louis fell back against the wall as Hermione glared at them while holding herself up.

The lift came to a stop at level two and Hugo sighed, thankful that was over. "Mum, When is Ivy's trial"

"We haven't set a date yet" Hermione said looking rather alarmed. "I just got the papers about Ivy two minutes ago, i need to process everything before we can make a date for the trial. All i know about the trial, is that i'm meant to be there."

Hugo glanced at Louis who was bent over, looking like he was about to be sick from the lift ride. "Listen mum, is there anyway that Ivy could get let off. It's not her fault"

Hermione looked at him with sympathy. "I didn't know you and Ivy were friends"

Hugo hesitated and Louis chuckled, finally getting over the motion sickness. "They're not but she fancy's him"

Hugo scowled at him before turning to his mother. "Mum, they can't put her in Azkaban for something that she didn't mean"

"I know, it sounds barbaric but the laws the law, you can't change the laws"

"You and Kingsley changed the laws that favour pure-bloods"

"That's different Hugo. I can't change laws involving murder"

"But it's not murder" Hugo told her quickly. "She wasn't in her right mind, there for she didn't mean it. So it's technically manslaughter"

"Hugo" Hermione sighed. "That's muggle laws. Look sweetie. I'll talk to Kingsley but even if i do, you wont see her till Monday" Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder. "Ivy's is being kept in a special place at the moment because she is too young for Azkaban. I promise to talk to Kingsley but you two need to head back to hogwarts"

Hugo nodded slowly even though Louis knew that he wanted a fight. Hermione slowly walked out of the lift and turned back to the two of them. "Hogwarts now"

Hugo grumbled something that was hard to understand before giving a small curt nod and slamming his hand on the button as the gates closed. "Oh, here we go again" Louis held his breath as the lift jerked and brought them backwards.

Cat came, skipping into the library determined to revise for the exams in June as June was fast approaching. The first thing she noticed was an angry looking Tess, flicking threw pages of a book in an angry manner.

"Hi Tess" Cat grinned as she sat down across from her. Tess looked up and gave a small smile though Cat knew something was up. "I haven't seen Hugo since the whole ivy incident in the great hall"

Tess scowled. "He's probably thinking of ways to snap at me again"

Cat gave her a sympathetic look. "That doesn't sound like Hugo"

"Really?" Tess frowned. "It sounds perfectly like Hugo"

"No, what i mean is. He doesn't snap at you" Cat shrugged. "Everyone else yes but not you"

Tess sighed. "I thought so too"

"This whole Ivy thing" Cat sighed as she began to think. "Maybe Hugo feels a connection to her because shes like him and he didn't know"

Tess felt her shoulders slump as she thought of the possibility's of Ivy and Hugo. It made her even more disgusted than she already was.

"He doesn't fancy her" cat said quickly noticing the frown on Tess's face. "He just sees a connection with her because there both werewolves." Cat sighed. "Tess, he will come around. You're his best friend, just give him time"

Cat was right. She didn't even know what she was mostly angry at. The fact that Hugo had snapped at her or that Hugo and Ivy were getting closer, either way she had no right to be angry at him because both reasons were rather innocent.

Tess snapped her book shut and stood up abruptly, making Cat jump in her seat at the sudden movement. "I'll see you later" Tess hastily left the library in search for Hugo.

Hugo and Louis were walking into the green flames of the fireplace. Louis looking rather green from motion sickness and Hugo looking hopeful that Ivy would hopefully get let off and be back in hogwarts on Monday.

They whirled around for a few minutes before falling back into Professor Longbottoms office. Hugo rubbed himself down before noticing two feet stood opposite him. "Louis, your feet are massive" Hugo said before looking all the way up and realizing that those feet wasn't Louis's but Professor Longbottoms who was staring at them with a stern looking expression.

Louis gulped as he and Hugo both tried to think of an explanation. "You see, what happened is-"

"You were seeing if Miss Belby would be able to get off" Professor Longbottom finished for them and Louis wondered if the professor had some weird mind reading skills that they didn't no about.

"How did you-" Hugo was cut off yet again by Professor Longbottom who finished for him. "-Find out?"

Hugo and Louis nodded.

"Well, your mother send me a Patronus Hugo. Telling me everything and telling me that i should punish you both for going into her place of work"

Hugo paled and Louis scuffed his shoes.

"So, you both will have detention, every night for a weak"

Hugo and Louis stared at him with wide eyes and small smiles. "A weak, is that all"

Professor Longbottom nodded. "I know you were trying to do well, so i don't think you should suffer much. Now leave before i change my mind"

Hugo and Louis hurried from the room and down the corridors. Louis stopped to catch his breath before grinning. "At least he didn't find out about me sneaking a peak at the Herboligy exam answers" Louis told him with a grin.

Hugo and Louis made there way to the great hall and Hugo saw Tess walking down the corridor, looking around as if she was looking for something or someone and Hugo had an idea of who she was looking for.

"I'll see you in a minute Louis" Hugo told him before hurrying forward towards Tess. "Tess"

Tess gave him a small smile as she finally found the person she had been looking for.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier on" Hugo told her

"No I'm Sorry" Tess told him. Her cheeks growing Red. "I shouldn't of questioned you. It's your life, you can keep secrets all you want"

"So, we are both sorry"

Tess lunged at him, hugging him tightly and startling Hugo as he patted her head awkwardly. The two friends stayed like that until Tess got embarrassed and pulled back. The two then made there way to the great hall as Hugos stomach interrupted the silence, showing that he was hungry and Tess felt her stomach tighten from Hunger also.

_A/N Sorry for a delayed post. I went out with my friends on Saturday, had a hangover on Sunday and had writers block on Monday. So very sorry anyway please review._


	30. Exams and Return

Monday came and went but Ivy had not yet returned. The daily prophet had arrived on Tuesday and Hugo had been flipping threw the pages in hope that Ivy's trial was on it, anywhere. It wasn't. He even wrote a letter to his mother but she had yet to reply with the news of what had happened. Had the trial went on or had it been called off, he didn't know but the fact that Ivy had not returned set a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach but the fact that she had not appeared on the prophet was a hopeful sign as well. Next Monday was the start of the exams and he hoped despite there differences that she would arrive back in time for them. Not wanting her to have to repeat a year.

Sunday found Hugo sitting in the common room, casually looking at the entrance as if Ivy would just waltz in with her cheap perfume, fake smile and gossiping ways but after three in the morning, Hugo had drifted off to sleep on the couch.

He awoke the next morning by being hit in the face with a cushion from James. Hugo mumbled something that didn't make any sense to James who continued to hit him with this cushion, trying to wake him up.

"What" Hugo snapped, rolling over and finding James in his face.

"I've been forced by Rose to tell you that It's almost nine" James told him.

"So"

"Your exams start at nine" James pointed out and Hugo cursed loudly and hopped off of the couch, knocking into James in the process. He fled up the stairs to the boys dormitory to get changed and finding himself not able to get some food in the great hall.

His exam timetable was:

_Monday: Transfiguration and Charms_

_Tuesday: Potions and Astronomy_

_Wednesday: History of Magic and Herboligy_

_Thursday: Defence against the dark arts, Divination and Muggle studies._

Hugo ran down the corridors and into the Transfigurations classroom to find out that he was just in time. The Room had been enlarged and the tables and chairs had been moved so they were rowed behind eachother. The room had been enlarged to fit all the third years into one room and Hugo found a table with his name on it which was behind Tess.

Tess too seemed to be confused with the change. Last year, the exams had been done in order of Classes. Tess being a ravenclaw had her Transfiguration Exams with the Gryffindors because they had class together for that subject but now it seemed that all the third years were taking exams together.

The Transfiguration exam included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Which seemed fairly easy to Hugo as Miss Bones went around the class, picking out students to show her how its done. She nodded her head once the student she picked out had tried turning a teapot into a tortoise. She wouldn't give any criticism, even if they had failed the simple task. She just wrote something down on a piece of parchment and moved on to the next individual.

The door suddenly burst open and everyone whirled around to find Ivy hurrying in. Hugos face lit up and Tess scowled despite herself.

"I'm sorry im late" Ivy gasped. Miss Bones gave her a small smile, knowing why she was late and just nodded towards a seat in front of Lily.

"Now Mr Weasley" spoke Miss Bones. Hugo seemed in a bit of a daze as he stared at the teapot. "Mr Weasley"

Hugo looked up suddenly. "Oh, you were talking to me. I thought you were talking to Louis"

The class chuckled. It was always confusing having more than one Weasley in the class.

"Could you please transfigure your teapot into a Tortoise"

Hugo nodded and stared blankly down at his teapot. Flicking his wand and concentrating hard on the teapot as a spell left his mouth. Hugo cringed as he found that it had worked despite one little thing, The Tortoise was perfect in ever way despite the fact that it was breathing steam.

Miss Bones hummed and wrote down his score on a piece of parchment. Hugo mentally smacked himself as she walked away to the next student.

Hugo left the transfiguration room once everything was done and finished. Hugo ran forward and grabbed a hold of Ivy who had bags under her eyes and looked like she was a zombie. "Ivy, what happened"

Ivy clicked her tongue in her mouth and sighed, "What time is our charms exam"

"This afternoon" Hugo told her but quickly checking his timetable to make sure.

"Okay, follow me" Ivy said before walking down the corridor with Hugo behind her. Tess, Lily and Cat watched from a distance. Tess snorted as she watched the two wander off down the halls. "Is it wrong that i wish she had been locked up" Tess found herself saying without realizing it. Lily and Cat shifted there gaze towards her. Lily grinned despite herself.

"Did i just say that out loud" Tess asked in surprise at herself. The two girls nodded.

"Who would of known that Little miss goodie goodie would be so evil" joked Lily as she intertwined there arms together and began to walk down the halls. Lily intertwining her free arm with Cats.

"You took me to the lake" Hugo said with a raised eyebrow as Ivy sat herself down by the black lake. "Can you tell me what happened"

"I got let off" Ivy shrugged which made Hugo irritated as he already could see that Ivy had been let off.

"What else?"

"My trial began last Monday" she sighed. "Which i thought was rather quick. Anyway, i was taken from a special unit to wizengamot. I was forced to stand in front of everyone and tell them what happened, well what i could remember." She ran her hands threw her hair and brushed a tear from her cheek. "It went on for hours and then the Minister just suddenly decided that i was no threat and that it wasn't my fault. He sentenced me to be monitored when taking the potion and to spend some time at home till i feel up to going back to hogwarts"

Hugo nodded as he listened to every word before saying. "You can share the shrieking shack with me"

Ivy laughed softly and shook her head. "I can't. I read some things about werewolf's and it's advised not to mix with other werewolf's on that time of the month. Just the opposite sex ones. I don't want to mate with you during that time" she teased and Hugo actually let out a low chuckle. "Good call"

"Besides, Professor Longbottom has let me use the spare classroom that i have been using all year. I just have to lock the door, like i usually do anyway" She paused for a moment before looking at Hugo with a serious expression and saying. "Thanks Hugo"

"For what"

"For being there for me"

The Charms exam rolled by in the afternoon. They had to perform the Cheering Charm, Freezing Spell, and others. Tess was partnered with Lily, Hugo partnered with Louis and Cat had to partner with Ivy. The cheering charm had to be examined first. Hugo and Louis had done very well with that Charm and had spent the rest of the class with grins on there faces. Ivy and Cat had done not so bad and had spent the rest of the exam with big smiles on there faces. Tess however was too distracted because of Ivy and Hugos growing friendship, having overused the charm on Lily and causing her to be overcome with fits of hysterical Laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Lily" Tess gasped, feeling ashamed that she had been too distracted and most likely failed her exam. Lily was laughing so hard that she had collapsed on the floor. Professor Fisher tutted and wrote on his bit of parchment before having to lead Lily away to calm her down.

Tess rested her head in her hands and let out a squeal. Lily was soon led back in and they then went on to the freezing charm that conjures ice from the tip of the wand, which in turn can extinguish fires, create ice blocks and cool off salamanders. Tess found herself doing rather well on that charm, this time trying not to distract herself

The Charms class had ended and Hugo, Louis, Lily, Cat and Tess left the class. The five began walking down the corridors. Louis and Cat had Arithmacy exam next, then Louis had his Ancient Runes Exam with Tess next. Lily and Hugo however had the rest of the afternoon off.

The next day found Lily and Cat in Care of Magical Creatures exam and they had to keep a Flobberworm alive for an hour. This exam was the easiest exam any of them had ever taken. Lily and Cat casually talking threw most of it and knowing that they would easily pass with flying colours.

The potions exam came next and it involved brewing a Confusing Concoction. Professor Hornsted was going around all the third years, examining the potions that they brewed under his watchful eye. The potion wasn't that hard or so they thought until Louis had successfully blown his up. Smoke, shooting in his face, turning it black. He looked up to find Professor Hornsted scowling at him and writing down his score which was probably a zero. Cat giggled from the back of the room and Louis gave her a small smile before it grew once he had turned away.

They all had free periods until midnight where they had to sit there exam for Astronomy. This seemed to be Cats best subject as they were showed some planets and had to write down the names. Cat didn't need to think about it like the rest of them, instead she just wrote away and even got a smile from Mr Finnie.

On Wednesday morning, they had there History of Magic exam. Which included questions on Witch Hunts.

The questions included:

_Who created the organisation of Brigade of Witch-Hunters?_

_What animal was giving to the Brigade?_

_What was Brigades hound called?_

_What did Brigades hound die of?_

_What was the Charlatan suspected of?_

_What did the charlatan pretended to teach the King?_

_What did the charlatan blackmailed Babbitty?_

_What did Babbitty, threatened Brigade with that would make Brigade suffer a great pain? _

Tess found this rather easy and began to write down the answers. Lily kept on frowning as she guessed, not sure if she was right or not, Hugo yawned as he stared at the piece of parchment, Louis had his head in his hands as he too struggled with remembering the answers to the questions while Cat tapped her quill on her chin, letting out a random giggle every now and then.

Tess put her quill down once she had finished. Happy with her answers.

The answers being:

_1. A Muggle King of a very far away land who wanted to keep all the magic in the world for himself._

_2. packs of wild dogs_

_3. Brigade's hounds was named Sabre _

_4. died when eating a poisonous toadstool._

_5. Suspected of being a fraud._

_6. the charlatan pretended to teach the King magic in return for gold_

_7. by threatening to denounce her as a witch and hand her over to the Brigade of Witch-Hunters, whereupon she would have been torn apart by the hounds._

_8. Babbity threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse if_ _another witch or wizard was harmed because of his actions._

Wednesday afternoon was the Herboligy exam. They had to perform the severing Charm on a plant to cut off a half of the stem off and then having to bloom a puffapod in front of everyone on there own. Cat let out a squeal when she was covered in dirt because Louis had accadently, while making a hole for the seeds to go in, sprinkled some dirt all over her robes. Hugo, Tess and Lily had done not too bad of a job but somehow Hugo had ended up with dirt on his nose, Lily on her forehead and tess was as clean as a whistle.

Tess laughed, making Hugo look confused as she pointed at his nose. "You have dirt on your nose" she pointed out and Hugo scoffed, dipping his finger in the soil and wiping the dirt on her nose. Tess gasped and spluttered. Hugo grinned. " Now you do, too"

On Thursday morning, Defence Against the Dark Arts was there first exam of the day. This proved to be the most difficult of the exams. There was an obstacle course of dark magical creatures, at the end of the obstacle course they had to battle a boggart which none of them looked forward to.

Hugo had gone before Tess and came back looking clammy and pale. He looked terrified which caused Tess to chuckle because she knew his would probably be a spider. Tess yelped when she felt Lily dig her finger nails into her arm. "It's your turn" Lily whispered to her and Tess took a deep breath before completing the run. At the end of the run, she approached the trunk with dread. She swallowed and opened the lid of the trunk and climbed into darkness. Tess emerged after a minute or so inside, shaking as she walked back over to the group.

"Are you okay" Hugo asked as Tess turned red and nodded despite definitely not being okay. Lily gulped as she came next, running threw the obstacle course and coming towards the trunk that held boggart Scorpius and Boggart Greyback inside.

The next exam was Divination. Lily and Hugo had headed to divination. Cat and Louis had finished there exams for that year while Tess and Hugo still needed to do there muggle studies exam which was after lunch.

Hugo and Lily sat there Divination exam, having to look into a crystal ball and try to be able to distinguish what could be seen. Lily and Hugo, took casual glances at eachother. Both not quite sure what they were looking at.

"This is rubbish" Lily hissed as she too tried to look into the crystal ball but all they saw was smoke. Hugo leaned closer to the crystal ball, trying with all his might to actually see something.

"What do you see dear" asked professor Larissa, coming towards Lily and Hugo.

"I see..." Hugo paused before saying. "That i passed every one of my exams"

Lily scoffed. "When Pigs fly"

"Did you see Pigs Flying, excellent" gushed Professor Larissa. "If you see Pigs flying in the crystal ball, it represents wealth and well-being, so to see a pig flying means that good fortune, usually a big monetary windfall, is heading your way."

Hugo looked at Lily and shrugged as she rolled her eyes. "Well if you get money, give me some" Hugo joked as Professor Larissa trodded lightly away.

The last of the exams was Muggle Studies after lunch. Hugo and Tess took there seats and were given pieces of parchments with questions about muggle life on it. About Electricity, Mobile Phones, Televisions and alot more. Both Hugo and Tess flew by there exam. Both finishing just seconds apart from eachother as they didn't even need to stop to think about a question. Both handing in there work and then leaving the classroom.

"I think i passed" Tess said excitedly as they walked down the halls. Hugo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You pass everything anyway, it shouldn't be too much of a shocker now"

Tess punched his arm lightly as they headed off to find there friends and celebrate the end of there exams.

_A/N Sorry for not posting yesterday. Its the summer and surprisingly in Scotland it was actually boiling hot yesterday, i didn't have time to write or post anything because i was enjoying the sun. Don't be mad because we all need sun :) Anyway ill stop having breaks till this one is finished and then ill get to work on Year 4._


	31. stuck together like glue

On Saturday afternoon. Tess was walking down the corridors, getting closer and closer to screaming voices. She knew who those screams belonged too and wanted to turn the other way rather than be involved in there frights because when Malfoy and Lily started fighting, it ended up being rather explosive. They couldn't wand fight with eachother because of there wands being related but they could scream and oh merlin they could scream. The screams built up and when you were around the two of them like that, it was like watching seven year old wizards not being able to control there magic as one minute the screams increased, the next thing everyone knew. The doors along the corridors began to open and slam shut rather violently, the floor began to shake and the lights smashed, sending glass shards to sprinkle around them.

Tess however decided to try and resolve the situation, she was sure they should be running out of things to argue about. She got closer and found Hugo, Louis and Cat watching from a distance, so they didn't get hit by glass shards that they knew would come later. Tess groaned as she walked past lily and Scorpius who were turning red with anger.

"What are they arguing about now" Tess asked as she saw Hugo with a bag of what could only be described as Popcorn. "And where did you get that"

"Conjured it." Hugo shrugged. "Want some"

Tess smiled politely as she dipped her hand in the popcorn bag and pulled some out. "Anyway, what are they arguing about"

"Well from what i have gathered" Hugo began looking more amused by the second. "Malfoy was kissing that girl over there" Hugo pointed to a scared, dark haired fourth year. "Lily saw and began yelling at him that he has no respect for woman, so Scorpius began to yell that she has no respect for men because a few months ago, she was snogging Kurt every chance she got"

"So basically, it's a jealous tiff" Tess said eating more of Hugos popcorn.

"Yeah basically" Louis nodded.

Lily and Scorpius were still arguing, the more they argued, the louder they became. Tess was sure that the whole castle could probably here what was going on. Nearly Headless nick, floated by and it was clear that he wished he hadn't. "What are those two chaps arguing about this time" asked Nearly headless Nick as he hovered in front of Tess, Hugo, Louis and Cat.

"Love and Jealousy" commented Cat as she twirled a strand around her finger.

"Ah" Nearly headless Nick exclaimed. "He should talk to the bloody baron, he knows all about Love. Jealousy, not so much but remorse defiantly"

"Why, what did the bloody baron do" Tess asked curiously.

"Well, for years i never knew about the bloody barons past, until he told me during one of my death day party's. It seems the Grey Lady and him go back along way. He killed her, you know. Out of rage because he loved her, she didn't return his affections and after he had killed her, he killed himself. Feeling remorse for what he had done" Nearly headless nick explained. Tess had her mouth gaping open in surprise. "The bloody Baron told you this"

"Yes" Nearly headless nick said. "I went to talk to the grey lady about it but she told me not to mention it to her again and that the bloody baron was always a hot tempered man"

"Well i doubt Lily and Malfoy will be the same" Cat jumped in. "They both like eachother, they just can't admit it"

They stopped discussing the matter when glass shards began to fall from the ceiling and doors began to open and close violently.

The two suddenly stopped there fighting when they saw professor Hornsted standing over them with a glare. Lily and Scorpius glanced at eachother, feeling there hearts racing and starting to get clammy.

"You two come with me"

"But sir" Lily began but was cut off by Professor Hornsteds angry glare. The two shuffled along the corridor behind professor hornsted, moving past Hugo, Tess, Louis, Cat and Nearly headless Nick. As they went past, Lily punched Scorpius hard in the arm, blaming him for getting them caught.

Scorpius Scowled and without thinking, punched her arm twice as hard. Lily gasped as they continued to walk behind the Professor. "You can't hit me, i'm a girl"

"Barely" He told her.

They came to a standstill in front of professor Longbottoms office. Lily and Scorpius glanced at eachother. "Wait out here and don't move" Professor Hornsted hurried inside Professor Longbottoms office. Lily and Scorpius turned away from the door and leaned against the wall.

"This is all your fault" Lily said bitterly.

"My fault" Scorpius stared at her in horror. "How is this my fault"

"You kissed that girl when you were meant to be meeting me for one on one quidditch"

Malfoys jaw locked and he was about to reply until the door opened and Professor Hornsted walked out. "You two can go in now"

The Two walked past the professor and the minute they walked into the office, the door snapped shut behind them. The two walked slowly to Professor Longbottoms desk. "I have had enough of you two fighting" he snapped and truth be told the two didn't think they had seen Professor Longbottom angry like this before.

"Look, i didn't start it, it wasn't my fault and if i had been left to fight with him for a bit longer, i would of slapped him silly" Lily said fastly, ignoring Malfoys look of disgust.

"ENOUGH" Yelled Professor Longbottom, startling Lily and Scorpius. "Now, Sit"

Lily and Scorpius sat down quietly, both looking fearful.

"You two need to learn to stop fighting, you hang out together and you're clearly friends, but you still fight"

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but was cut off but Professor Longbottoms hand going up in the air, to silence him. He flicked his wand once Malfoy closed his mouth and Lily's left arm shot out along with Malfoys right, there wrists glueing together.

"What in Merlin's left testicle are you doing" Lily gasped as she tried to rip her wrist from Malfoys wrist.

"You two will be staying like that until you go back home for the summer and hopefully you will learn how to not fight"

Lily and Scorpius gaped at him. "Where will we sleep" Lily asked outraged.

"The slytherin common room"

"What about when i need a piss" Scorpius asked with equal outraged.

"You two will need to sort that amongst yourselves but i can safely say that you two will probably end up having to turn the other way while the other person is on the toilet"

"That is disgusting" Lily gasped. "What about classes"

"Miss Potter, you can go into Mr Malfoys class for the time being"

"WHAT, That is so unfair" Lily gaped at him, trying desperately to rip her arm away from his.

"You only have two weaks" professor Longbottom told with with a small smile. "You can go now"

Lily and Scorpius shuffled out of the office, there wrists glued together. Scorpius began to storm down the corridors, dragging lily behind him. "Malfoy stop" Lily hollered as she could feel her feet dragging along the floor. Malfoy ignored her and ignored the looks they were getting from the students in the corridors.

"Why is Lily holding onto Malfoy" asked Albus to Rose, Chad and Frankie who were all staring at the two in confusion.

"Not sure" Rose said with a frown.

"I hope there not together, i always thought Lily had taste" Chad said earning a whack from Frankie who shook her head. "Lily can make up her own mind"

"What is going on here" Hugo asked when Scorpius scowled at him and Lily managed to stand still on her own two feet, feeling rather dizzy.

"Something has crawled up Professor Longbottoms arse and died, he has glued us together until we leave for the holidays" Scorpius growled.

"I can't believe he did this to his own god-daughter" Lily said, shaking her head and wondering when Professor Longbottom got so mean.

"Oh calm down, you enjoy being glued to me. Means you get to see more of my sexiness" Scorpius joked and Lily's eyes widened as she realised something that she probably should of asked the Professor.

"OH MERLIN'S BALLS" Lily bellowed, startling alot of folk in the corridor. "What happens when we need to change"

Hugo and Louis glanced at eachother before bursting into laughter. Tess looked sympathetic while Cat gave a very weak smile to them. "This is like the best day ever" Louis said between laughter. Scorpius and Lily scowled and this time it was Lily that stormed away, dragging Scorpius behind her.

"That is horrible" Tess gasped.

"Yeah, they have to change in front of eachother. Lily might get a glimpse of-" he was cut of by Tess letting out a shriek and covering Cats ears as if she was there child. "Innocent ears"

"Tess, shes the same age as us" Louis said with a frown.

"She's still like a child" Tess said rolling her eyes. Cat just smiled as Tess continued to cover her ears. When she knew that Hugo wasn't going to say any more, she took her hands away from her ears. Bad mistake as the minute she did so, Hugo blurted out. "Cock"

Tess gasped, jumping to cover Cats ears once more. "HUGO"

Hugo and Louis high fived. It was worth it to see Tess and Cats reaction. Cat was frowning with a look of wonder on her face as if she was trying to think what that bad word had meant. When she suddenly realised what that had meant and gasped. "That words not nice" Cat whispered.

Louis smirked. "What word" he challenged.

"That word, what you said before you said what word" Cat whispered, looking as if she feared those kind of words.

"I really don't know what you're on about. Tell me what i said" Hugo joked, just really wanting her to say it.

"You guys" Tess sighed.

"I'm not repeating" Cat said determined. "It's a horrible word to use on-on" she hesitated. "On that area"

"I love how she refers to our bits as that area" Louis said amused. Cat blushed uncontrollably, her cheeks getting rather hot and Tess felt bad for the innocent girl.

Lily was storming into the common room with Scorpius yelping behind her as she dragged him along. It alerting more than one slytherin in the common rooms. Zabini raised his eyebrow at them as he eyed there wrists that were stuck together. "What's going on here?"

"Longbottoms idea of a punishment" growled Malfoy. "Absolute stupid if you ask me, what kind of teacher does this"

Lily got offended that Malfoy was insulting her god-father and for a moment forgot about them being glued together and pushed him with her free hand. Malfoy went down rather fast and brought Lily crashing to the floor with him, landing on-top of him and earning an "oof" from both of there lips.

Scorpius stared up at her as a few wolf whistles were heard, going around the common room. Lily blushed as she struggled to get onto her feet, accadently kneeing him in the groin in the process. Scorpius gasped out, his eyes watering as the pain went threw him. Both getting to there feet and trying to brush themselves down before glancing at eachother. "I'm going to hate being attached to you" Lily growled at him and Scorpius smirked with his famous Malfoy smirk and said. "You will love it"


	32. You're Beautiful

The morning sunshine was shinning up into the air, sending the black lake into a beautiful emerald green colour. The green shinned into the slytherin common room where a Potter and a Malfoy were asleep, laying on the big leather couch and looked to be still asleep. Malfoy had turned in his sleep, so his stomach pressed against Lily's back. He let out a sigh as he found a position that was actually comfortable. His head buried into her, sweet smelling and flowery, red hair. Both still in there school robes.

Lily's eyes had snapped open. The position not comfortable for her as she pulled a disgusted face. "Malfoy"

Malfoys response was a groan back at her.

"What's that pressing against my back" she asked, though she already knew what it was.

"It's the morning" Malfoy muttered back, his eyes still closed.

"Well i would appreciate it if you kept the morning away from my back" Lily said a quick witted response.

"Your back" Mmalfoy started. "Is not where it wanted to go"

Lily looked disgusted. "Ew, ew, ew" she pushed the peaceful Malfoy off the leather couch only for her to be taking down with him. Both landing in an awkward position as Lily yet again forgot that she was attached to him. Scorpius looked up at her amused "We really need to stop landing like this"

Lily scrambled to her feet, bringing him up with her. Scorpius rubbed the back of his head and yawned before dragging Lily up to the boys dormitory. "Ah, Malfoy what are you doing"

"I need a pee" Scorpius snapped, dragging her into his dorm and into the bathroom. Lily blushed and turned away horrified. Concentrating on the ceiling, trying to zone out the fact that Malfoy was stood over the toilet, peeing. "Are you finished yet" Lily snapped. "Who pees this long"

"Boys in the morning" was his response as he finished and Lily was thankful when she heard the sound of the toilet flushing. As Lily was concentrating on anything but him, her eyes landed on the shower and she gasped. "How the hell do we have a shower"

"Have a shower" Scorpius told her cheekily, Lily smacked his arm with her free hand and proceeded to smell herself. "I need a shower"

"Well do you have a swimming costume" Scorpius asked. His voice turning from teasing to sympathetic.

"No" Lily sighed. "I didn't expect to be going swimming this year or end up being glued to you"

"Right" He paused. "Ask Dursley if she has a swimming costume or something, then we can shower because i don't fancy being glued to someone who stinks"

Lily stamped on his foot, feeling insulted before dragging him from the bathroom and out of the boys dormitory. This was ridiculous she thought. They needed to wash in the two weaks that they were glued together.

Lily stormed into the great hall, where the breakfast was layed out and Hugo was shovelling porridge into his mouth while reading a quidditch magazine. Scorpius yanked Lily forward and stopped beside Hugo. "Weasley"

Hugo looked up from his quidditch Magazine, trying not to laugh at the two of them still being glued together. "Do you have swimming trunks"

Hugo raised his eyebrow. "Uh, no but Louis does. He likes to swim in the black lake every morning"

Scorpius looked around the great hall till finally his eyes landed on the blonde headed boy who was walking into the great hall with wet hair. Scorpius headed towards him. "Weasley, is your swimming trunks dry"

"With a drying spell, yes" Louis frowned.

"Go and get them for me, i need them because i need a shower"

Louis frowned and looked a him like he was Crazy. "I'm not having your junk in my swimming trunks. Where your boxers, it's the same principle"

Malfoys jaw locked before realising that the young weasley had a point. He was suddenly whooshed out of his thoughts as Lily dragged him to the ravenclaw table. "Tess, have you got a swimming costume"

"Er" tess thought for a second before shaking her head. "No"

"I have a swimming costume" Cat said quickly as she wandered over from the hufflepuff table. Llily hesitated, looking at Cat. Cat was very thin and petete. Lily doubted that she would fit into her swimming costume. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at the both of them waiting for Lily to jump at the chance.

"Okay, can you get it for me. Please" Lily said, forcing a smile. Cat nodded and skipped from the room. She returned five minutes later with a bright pink swimming costume, it looked like it would fit a doll from a doll house. It would probably fit a Barbie now Lily came to think about it.

"Thanks Cat" Lily said taking the small costume from Cats grasp and making her way out of the great hall with the small fabric in her hand. "This wont fit me" Lily let out an exasperated sigh and Scorpius smirked at her. "It's not that bad, you will probably fit your arse in it" he paused as he took another look at it. "If you squeeze, clench and hold your breath"

"How can someone be so skinny" Lily said as they made there way to the dungeons. Cat being so skinny was just not natural to her. She had after all grown up with her uncle Ron stuffing food in his mouth, her grandmother Weasley who made food for an entire village on those summer days everyone came to the burrow, her cousin Hugo who like his father ate everything he could get his hands on, yet wasn't fat. He was like how Ron used to be. Able to eat and not gain weight, but that will soon stop when he gets older.

Lily without thinking was making her way to the Girls dormitory until Scorpius yanked her back. "Boys Dormitory" he told her. "Last time i tried getting in there, a slide appeared and i was sent, right on my arse"

Lily grinned at the memory as they instead made there way to the boys dormitory and into the bathroom. "Turn around" Lily commanded and Malfoy turned in the other direction as Lily proceeded to get changed into Cats swimming costume with alot of heaving and angry grunts. Scorpius wrist was firmly attached to her wrist and as the swimming costume was being put on with both hands, his wrist and fingers brushed against the small of her stomach.

Malfoy hesitated, feeling his palms go sweaty and could almost sigh with relief when Lily squeaked out that he could turn around. Scorpius glanced out of the corner of his eye before turning around to stare at her in that swimming costume. She had been right, it didn't fit her. It was too small and Scorpius thought that, that was really unnatural. How could someone be that skinny and not look like death. How could someone fit in something that should be a dolls costume. Lily felt self conscious as the fabric tightened around her body, making her unable to breath.

"That is not normal" Scorpius said with a raised eyebrow as he proceeded to take off his robes that he hadn't taken off the night before as Lily had been rather awkward at having to change in front of him. They both knew that it had to come at some point in the two weaks that they would be attached together.

Lily turned the other way and Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy, you can look. I don't have chunks on my chest and im wearing boxers"

Lily blushed and glanced out of the corner of her eye. Malfoy was pale and he didn't have the greatest body but who did at fifteen. He was Lean and athletic. His built generally appealing to Lily who couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks. Scorpius looked up at her once he was in his silk green boxers which made Lily raise her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"My family is rich and my dad is proud i'm a slytherin" Scorpius explained making Lily snigger into her free hand.

"Your dad buys your under-where"

"Just forget i said anything" Scorpius sighed as he went to turn on the shower. The two of them wandered into the shower and Lily dived backwards once the hot water hit her, sending Scorpius back with her. "What the hell" Scorpius frowned.

Lily glared at him and moved forward to turn the knob to a colder setting. Scorpius winced. "That's too cold"

"I like it" Lily bit back with a smirk, satisfied.

"Is that because you're a cold hearted bitch" Scorpius asked, turning the knob to a even higher setting. Lily scowled. "If it is, what does that make you. A hottie?"

"Well duh, i'm beautiful" Scorpius grinned and Lily rolled her eyes, they spent a few minutes wrestling over what to change the setting to that they forgot that they were missing there first class of the day.

Scorpius finally gave in though he wouldn't admit it. If anyone asked him, Lily had bound and gagged him until he gave in and gave her what she wanted. They stood under the cold shower, in silence. Just listening to the water hitting there bodys.

Scorpius glanced at Lily who was squeezing some shampoo onto the hand that was joined to his. She brought the hand to her hair and began to scrub at her hair. Scorpius felt his slender fingers brush against her soapy red locks and couldnt help but smile at her. She washed the soap suds from her hair and the smile faded when Lily caught a glance at him. "Are you gonna wash your hair"

"Washed it yesterday" Scorpius told her. "We Malfoys take care of our appearance and if you wash your hair everyday, it's actually worse for it. Could fall out actually, the same if you brush it too much"

"So you actually have a schedule for when you wash your hair?"

"Course, i skip today and wash it tomorrow"

"Do you have a schedule for everything to do with your appearance" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes" was his responce. He was staring at her like that was a normal thing to do. Sure girls had a daily routine but teenage boys, she was surprised at that.

"Okay, tell me your daily routine step by step" Lily asked looked amused as Scorpius scrubbed his chest with a bar of soap.

"I get up, brush my teeth, step into the shower, dry off and pour powder on myself to make sure im completely dry. Shave because i hate stubble, clean my ears, apply witch attraction" he winked as he mentioned his deodorant. Lily turned her nose up at him as she wondered why all wizards thought Witch Attraction actually attracted Witches. "Get dressed and then brush my hair " Scorpius handed her some bar soap and Lily let out a laugh as she tried to scrub herself underneath the swimming costume.

"Wow, Malfoy you're vain"

"How is taking care of my hygiene, vain" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Well when you put it like that, it's not but you do care way too much about your appearance"

Scorpius stared at her quizzically and he wasn't sure where it had come from but the next thing he knew, he had blurted out. "You are beautiful"

Lily snapped her head towards his. Giving him a small smile. "Thank you" She quickly turned the knob of the settings of the shower off and walking out onto the cold, stone floor of the bathroom.

Lily grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Aren't you gonna say that i'm handsome" he asked teasingly.

"You don't give to receive"

"Yeah you do"

Lily shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "You're beautiful too"

Scorpius crinkled his nose. Not exactly what he was hoping for but he would accept it.

"Now turn around"

He turned away as she got out of her swimming costume and put on her old robes. She scrunched up her nose noticing that they too needed a wash but having a boy attached to her was going to be hard to get up into her dormitory.

Scorpius wasn't taking any notice in her any more as he reached for his wand and flicked a drying spell on his boxers and got changed into his robes. He muttered a spell under his breath at Lilys robes that were now smelling of flowers. "Thanks" she muttered as Scorpius dragged her out of the bathroom and into his dormitory. He pulled out some t-shirts and jeans from his chest of drawers. Lily frowned. "Malfoy we have classes"

"We did but have missed the first class of the day"

"Well we have to go in after lunch"

Scorpius looked amused at her. "Since when have you really cared, besides i don't want to go into class with you attached to me"

Lily frowned before letting out a chuckle as he threw a pair of joggers and an oversized jumper at her. "You're giving me your clothes?"

"It's not like you can get into your dormitory with me is it, we will find a way to get your stuff another day"

Lily watched him for a moment and Scorpius gave her a cheeky grin. "Turn around, i know"

Llily quickly got changed out of the robes and into a pair of Joggers and the oversized jumper. Scorpius turned back around and grinned. "You look alright in my clothes"

Lily's smile vanished as she looked down at herself. "Seriously?"

Scorpius nodded. "Look, serious face" he pointed to his face and Lily laughed.

"Who knew that a Malfoy Jack-ass could be so sweet" Lily teased.

Scorpius stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile. He had never been called sweet before and found that a tad bit strange but at the same time, enjoyed the fact that Lily was smiling a big smile towards him.

_A/N Sorry about not posting yesterday, i had writers block and i have also been worried for my dog. She's going in for an opporation tomorrow because of a Mammary Tumour and well my dog means the world to me, so im really worried for her. She's a cutie, Jack-Russel Corgi :)_


	33. Swimming in a lake of Marks

It was a hot afternoon in June. Lily and Malfoy had not been to there classes as of yet, which wasn't a big shocker to anyone as Lily was sharing Malfoys classes till the holidays anyway. The Black lake was glowing as the sunshine shone on it. Cat Hart was paddling in the lake, enjoying the afternoon swim before afternoon classes began. She had got her swimming costume back from Lily. She kicked her legs out and dived under, to get her face and head wet before returning to the surface. Spluttering and coughing out the water that had got into her mouth, she almost didn't feel someone touching her legs.

Cat frowned, kicking her legs to keep upright as the person or sea creature took a hold of her thigh and pulled a little on her skin. Cat yelped and tried to kick the sea creature away before someone resurfaced in-front of her. Louis.

"Louis?" Cat frowned. Now wishing that it had been a sea creature. "You swim in the morning, why are you out here now"

"I followed you" Louis told her bluntly. "You always miss Lunch and Dinner, i wanted to see where you go during those times" Louis looked down at the water that circled them. His face looked confused yet worried and Cat hesitated as she knew what came next.

"Why have you got marks on your thighs"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cat Lied as she tried to do the back stroke back to shore until Louis grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled her back towards him.

"The red, wavy lines. They look like Aunt Hermiones marks on her stomach after she gave birth to Hettie. What are they called again" he paused to think.

"Stretch Marks" Cat sighed. "Doesn't your mum have stretch marks from giving birth to you"

"No. Not any more. She uses the spell, so does the rest of the woman in the family apart from Aunt Hermione" He paused before saying quickly. "You gave birth"

"NO" Cat yelled suddenly, startling Louis who had almost jumped backwards, deeper into the lake. "You don't just get stretch marks from giving birth" She told him, her voice going rather serious and he wasn't sure he liked serious Cat. "Can you please, leave me alone"

"I can't" Louis told her quickly. "Is this because i called you fat last year"

"Louis, don't" Cat sighed.

"Catarina, will you please tell me why you have marks on your legs, why i have never seen you eat Lunch or Dinner. I suppose i have seen you eat Lunch and Dinner a few times but just tell me what's going on"

Cat groaned, looking around encase people were listening and watching before turning back to him. "You called me fat"

"That was last year, when we were in second year"

"I know but, i lost weight really fast. Louis, it's still hard for me to eat. I can't eat food without feeling disgusted. I eat breakfast and that's it. Sometimes i think i can beat it, so i eat dinner and lunch but i feel disgusted every time i look in the mirror" Cat felt relieved to get that off her chest but Louis had paled dramatically. His fault, it had been his fault. He had called her something uncalled for and she now had trouble eating. "I exercised alot too, at home. When i'm here, i don't"

"Cat" Louis looked in her face and found the sadness that had been there for awhile. "You're beautiful, you need to eat"

"I don't know if i can" she gulped before looking confused for a moment when Louis had dived under the water and then suddenly she was hoisted onto his shoulders as he took her back to the side of the lake. Cat squealed as he dropped her on the grass and he crawled over to his wand before crawling back over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"The stretch marks. You want them away don't you?"

Cat nodded and watched as he flicked his wand and the stretch marks on her thighs started to vanish slowly, disappearing before her eyes. She looked down her swimming costume to find the stretch marks on her belly had vanished. She could see her pale skin again but wished that she had a bit of a tan.

"You're going to get healthy again" Louis told her softly. "So you can go back to your home and surprise everyone"

"I live in an orphanage" Cat told him with a sigh. "I doubt they would notice"

"I would notice" he said as he helped her up and passed her a towel. Cat wrapped the towel around herself before disappearing behind a tree. Louis changed into his robes in a fast pace before Cat came back. She came back in her robes and they both walked back up to the castle.

"We're not going back to class"

Cats head snapped towards him. "But, we need too"

"You need to get better, so you're going to eat. I'm going to watch you day and night by the way, even if i don't get any sleep for the two weaks we are still here"

Cat smiled despite herself. "It's not that simple, Louis. You can't force someone to eat"

"I can and i will" Louis looked determined as he pulled her into the castle. Cat didn't have a clue where they were going, all she knew is that it involved food and that's what scared her the most. Eating and being fat. The kitchens is where Louis had taken her. He had tickled the pear and it transformed into a door knob. Turning the door knob, they entered.

The kitchen is a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above; the tables are also in the exact same position. There are large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, on counter-tops and stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door.

The house-elves were at work making the dinner that would appear on the hogwarts tables in the great hall at Dinner time.

"You can't be here" said a grouchy house-elf.

"I just need some food, to help my friend" Louis indicated to Cat and the house-elves seemed to notice how skinny she looked because the next thing he knew was that the house-elves were making a bowl of treacle tart, a plate of Chicken pot-pie, some sausages and Panino Italia.

Cat hesitated, wanting to run back out the door. "Louis, i can't"

"You can" Louis was determined to at least make her not look like a skeleton. "You were better looking when you were overweight" he told her and Cat frowned as he took a spoonful of Treacle tart. Cat moved away, her lips closed firmly.

"Please Cat" Louis had his hand now on her back and tried to force himself not to cringe when he felt the bones of her spine. Cat now had tears in her eyes and Louis pulled away. He didn't think food would be as upsetting.

"Louis, don't make me"

"Cat, you're sick. What if you die" Louis told her.

"Then i will fit into my coffin" she said stubbornly and the minute her mouth opened to make another quick witted remark. He pushed the spoon, between her lips and into her mouth. Cat gasped horrified. Louis had to hold her head steady, almost forcing her to chew while at the same time keeping her hands at bay from digging the food from her mouth. "Open your mouth" he said once he felt her swallow. She opened her mouth and the food was gone, though Cat felt bile rise in her throat. It had been the hardest thing to do, to swallow food.

"I can't do this" Cat told him with shaky hands as she brought a hand up to her forehead. The dizziness was making her head spin but she was used to it. "I have eaten enough" she told him sternly but Louis wasn't buying it. He watched how her skinny fingers shook. He looked down at the floor and then unclasped her robes and Cat squeaked when the robes fell to the floor, leaving her in her school uniform.

Louis turned to glare at the house-elves that had been watching, they turned back around and tried to ignore the two students in there kitchen. "Louis, what are you doing" he had conjured up a full length mirror.

Louis hands now rested at the bottom of her jumper. "Trust me"

Cat desperately batted his hands away but Louis wasn't being defeated. "Cat, i'm not doing this to see you in your undies" he scoffed. "I don't want to be violently sick at your body"

Cat felt insulted. She looked beautiful now, she wasn't fat and overweight any more. She was a beauty at least that's what she thought. "It's for your own good" he told her and she allowed him to lift up her jumper and pull it over her head. Her tie came off next and then her blouse. He had never seen her topless before and he was quite glad that he hadn't, he turned away when he noticed the outline of her ribs, poking out at her sides. Cat was positioned in front of the full length mirror and she took a good long look at herself.

Her ribs were poking out and her bra that was covering her breasts appeared to be really small. A or B cup probably but then again that wasn't really a big deal for a thirteen year old girl. Her arms lay limply beside her. Yet even with the evidence in front of her, she turned back to him with a frown. "I still look fat"

Louis threw his hands in the air, wanting so bad to shake her "Okay, Cat. Look at yourself again. You're skinny"

"No i'm not" she didn't see what he was seeing, even when she took a second look. Louis took a seat on a table and gave her a look, which told her that he wasn't going to forget this and that he was going to make her eat if it killed him. Cat fumbled with the buttons on her blouse as she pulled it back onto her, tying her hufflepuff tie in a fast manner, pulling her jumper back over her head and then clasping her robes back on.

"Can we please just forget about this"

"No" Louis snapped. "I can't and i will got to Madam Rice if you don't let me help you"

"Madam Rice" Cat stared wide eyed at him. "What can she do, she cures bones and potions gone wrong. Nothing about this"

Louis raised his eyebrow. "Cat, please. She would do something. You will die, i'm surprised you haven't died yet"

Cat watched as his eyes pleaded with her to give what she was doing up but the thought of going back to what she used to be pulled her back. The thoughts running threw her mind about her old self made her sick to the stomach as she turned and emptied her stomach in the sink, worrying the house-elves.

Louis cringed as he watched Cat vomit into the sink, emptying the food that Louis had forced her to eat. "Cat" Louis stepped forward, his hand reaching out to rub her back. "I'm sorry, i did this to you" Louis whispered as he felt guilty.

Cat pushed herself back, hoping that Louis was going to give up now but that was far from the case. Louis was now holding a bowl of treacle tart and looking at her like he expected her to eat it.

"Louis" Cat breathed out. "I was just sick"

"I know and you can't be sick on an empty stomach" Louis pushed the food towards her. Cat stared at it, the bile coming up in her throat.

"Cat" Louis pulled the food towards him once more. "It's either you eat it willingly or i'm going to force it down your throat"

Cat shook her head, her lips tightly shut as she stared down at the food. She was going to have to eat it either way but she refused to give in. Instead she chose that moment to walk to the kitchen door but was grabbed the last minute rather forcefully and pulled into a stand still position where she had been once stood. "OW, Louis that hurt" Cat looked down at her arm. The blue and purple mark appearing on her arm in a fast pace despite the fact he had barley touched her. Cats skinny arms being so fragile that bruising appeared quickly and easily. Her hand went to grab the table as she felt an awful pain going through her abdomen. Of course, Cat had been threw this pain before. It came so naturally to her that she wasn't at all worried. Her hand caught the table and a sudden: "Ow" sounding from Louis. Cat looked up to find him rubbing at his eye before he bent down and picked up what looked to be a nail. She slowly removed her hand from the table and stared at her hand that was missing a nail. Her nails being very brittle that they snapped off easily.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't seriously need help" Louis asked as tears seeped out of Cats eyes. "Louis, i can't"

"You can" he told her stepping forward. He held up the bowl of treacle tart and Cat stared worriedly down at it. Her mouth sliding open. She couldn't tell if she was hungry or not. This had been going on for so long that the rumbling in her stomach had stopped and instead filled with emptiness like a gaping hole had replaced her stomach.

Louis pushed the treacle tart covered spoon into Cats slightly open mouth. She ate the mixture willingly. Her salty tears entering her mouth also. He watched her as she chewed the treacle tart and swallowed. Louis gave her a small smile as they were on there way to a break threw.

The house-elves watched with small glints in there over-sized eyes. Turning back to eachother with knowing smiles on there faces, even the grumpiest house-elf wore a smile as they turned back to the job at hand.

_A/N So sorry that i haven't posted in a few days, been rather sick lately and needed rest to get better. Anyway this has always been my storyline for Cat, since i first decided to bring a new friend to the group during the start of Year 3. Not eating is something that i know very well and alot of girls know about it as well and because i wanted Cat to have this storyline, i also wanted her to have a reason to be the way she is. For example Louis called her fat behind her back and she had heard him. It doesn't take alot for girls or anyone else to stop eating, it could just be someone calling you fat for the first time or being called fat or numerous things over a log period of time. Anyway Review_


	34. I hate you

After classes that day. Hugo was walking calmly down the corridor, desperately looking around. Louis hadn't turned up for afternoon classes, neither had Cat. He had just had to lie to a professor that Louis and Cat were both ill with food poisoning. He didn't think the Professor bought that but needless to say, he turned a blind eye.

With Hugos looking around, he forgot to look in a straight line and collided with tess, sending her to land on her bum with a bang. "Tess" Hugo stared down at the annoyed girl who was pulling herself back onto her feet, wobbling slightly and rubbing her sore bum with her hand. "Sorry, i didn't see you"

"Clearly" she mumbled.

"I was looking for Louis and Cat. They didn't turn up to class"

Tess frowned and Hugo thought that she was thinking of a way to lecture them about the importance of classes. "I'll help you find them" Tess suggested and they both made there way down the corridors.

The kitchens was near the Hufflepuff common room. Located down the staircase, leading to the hufflepuff common room. Hugo and Tess were walking that way, in hopes to spot Louis and Cat coming out of there common room. Hugo felt his stomach rumble as they walked past the kitchens. "You don't suppose the house elves would mind if i asked for dinner early"

"Hugo, we are looking for Louis and Cat" Tess said outraged as Hugo began tickling the pear.

"Yeah and My belly needs some motivation for me to continue" Hugo grinned as he walked into the kitchens and stared wide eyed at the figures in the kitchen. The house elves were bustling about, sorting food out for the students while Louis and Cat were in the middle of the kitchens with Louis feeding her as if she couldn't do it herself. Tess walked in after him, looking just as surprised as Hugo.

"Guys, what the hell" Hugo said, startling the two as they spun around to face Hugo and Tess. "Can she not feed herself" Hugo asked.

Louis cast a sideways glance at Cat who was pleading with him, with her eyes. Not to tell them about her relationship with Food. Louis turned back to them and forced a smile. "We were just mucking around"

Hugo pinched a sausage from a plate, ignoring the glares from the annoyed house-elves.

Tess raised her eyebrow at the two like she didn't believe them before she quickly changed the subject. "I wonder how Lily and Malfoy got on today"

"Apparently they never went to class" Louis shrugged. "Rose told me before i met up with Cat. Well they never went to there morning classes"

"I found Lily and Malfoy before lunch" Cat told them. "She handed me back my swimming costume"

Lily and Malfoy were laying on Malfoys bed in the dormitory, the curtains drawn around them as they looked up at the ceiling in silence before Scorpius suddenly broke the silence. "You know" Scorpius began. "professor Longbottom could of suggested that we sleep here instead of the common room. It's a bit sexist how guys can't get into the girl dormitory's but girls can get into the guys dormitory's" he tutted.

"He probably suggested the common room because, the couch is bigger than this bed." Lily told him as they fell back into silence.

"Thanks for today" Lily said in a quiet tone almost like a whisper. The two had spent the day laughing, talking and surprisingly playing wizards chess. Scorpius glanced at her, his smirk almost blinding Lily. "No problem"

With his eyes locked on Lily's, both laying sideways and eyes locked on eachother. She moved closer. He wasn't sure his heart had ever pounded so fast in his life. He noticed a small Freckle on the side of her mouth. For a fleeting moment he wondered how she only had one freckle instead of dozens like the weasleys tended to have but then again she was half potter. He wanted to know more about the Girl laying beside him. And more than anything, he wanted to feel her lips on his. He had for some time.

Just as the longing became unbearable, Lily's lips met Malfoy's. The warmth of her mouth sent a current running through his body. Malfoys eyes widened in a split second before they fluttered to a close as he lost himself in her strawberry and chocolate breath and soft lips, his mouth moving without his brains consent. Both stuck in a slow kiss that was filled with emotions. And just like that the kiss was over. It was surprisingly Malfoy that pulled away. Looking in her eyes for some proof that this was a trick. He found none.

He found his voice soon after but only to make sure this was what she wanted. He didn't want her to jump head first into a relationship with him and regret it. "Are you sure"

She didn't answer but instead leaned over again, kissing him for a second time. Both kissing in a more passionate way than the slow kiss they had before. It was magic, the way his lips connected with Lily's. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside her changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling was to be dwelled upon later, because, for now, She was content to feel his breath come and go with hers.

This had been building up for almost three years and the two relished the fact that it took being glued together and a day of kindness with flirting that brought them together like this.

Lily's lips left his and he missed the taste of sweet Chocolate and strawberry's. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as they fell into a comfortable silence. Both thinking about what had just happened. Lily found herself getting all knotted in her stomach as she thought about her family's reaction. Hugo wouldn't be all that bothered but her brothers would have a fit.

"Malfoy?"

The way she still called him by his last name reminded him that they were still Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. A Malfoy and a Potter in a destined romance that would make Romeo and Juliet proud.

"Yeah?"

"It's crazy isn't it" Lily began. "You're a Malfoy and i'm a Potter. We should hate eachother"

"We do" teased Malfoy, unable to look at her so he focussed on the ceiling. "We hate eachother but we like eachother. That's what makes us, well us. I hate that i like you" Scorpius couldn't believe he was admitting this and wanted desperately to pull the words hanging in the air back into his mouth.

Lily smiled to herself as she thought of what he said. "I hate you so much" Lily said in a cheerful tone. It wasn't an 'I love you' but it was a Lily and Scorpius moment. The two knew the meaning behind the 'I Hate you' and it wasn't what other people thought it meant. It was a way of saying 'i love you' or 'i like you' but in there own special way. They were, after all Lily and Scorpius.

"I hate you too" Scorpius grinned, kissing her forehead and Lily was surprised that he could be sweet.

"So what does this mean" Lily asked, enjoying the fact that this was there special moment.

"I guess" Scorpius started as he thought for the right words to ask Lily out. Words that would fit just right for him and Miss Potter. The two fell into a silence again until Lily spoke this time. "It's a bit like Romeo and Juliet"

"Who are they" Scorpius asked confused and Lily had to chuckle at his confused expression.

"Two star crossed lovers" Lily sighed. "Aunt Hermione told it to Rose once and she told me"

"How did they end up" asked Scorpius curiously.

Lily bit her bottom lip as she remembered what had happened in the story. "They died" She admitted. "Juliet took a drug to make it look like she had died so she wouldn't get married to some man that she did not love. Romeo hears of her death and takes poison. He dies by her side and she wakes up to find his corpse, then she stabs herself because she can't live without him"

Scorpius looked at her oddly. "Muggles write the strangest things" he grinned before saying. "I do like the death bits though" he sighed as he began to think of the right words to say to her. "I'm not the romantic type"

"Then don't be" lily smirked. "We're not romantic, we are passionate, hot tempered and love to push each-others buttons"

"That's for sure" Scorpius agreed. "So Lily will you be my hot tempered, bitchy and Passionate girlfriend" his voice was teasing and Lily laughed as the two found some common ground.

"Only if you will be my womanizing, sleazy and self centred Boyfriend" Lily teased back and Scorpius only smirked at her, his eyebrows raising. "I cant be a womanizer any more now, can i"

"You can flirt but not touch" Lily patted his chest. "Believe me, i'll know if you touched"

"I don't doubt that for a second"

"Can we keep us a secret for awhile though. I'm not ready for people to know"

Scorpius gave her a lopsided grin as he agreed. Both not wanting to be pulled away from eachother and end up dead like Romeo and Juliet because lets face it, they both were two star crossed lovers that weren't meant to fall for eachother but did. They both hoped there love story would be less twisted though.

Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat sat in the great hall at there individual tables. Cat stared blankly at the food on the table. Louis sat beside her, watching as Cat brought food to her lips and then brought it back down. This went on for five minutes until Louis took her hand in his and gave her a look that said he was there for her.

She began to take cautious bites of her chicken under Louis's watchful eye. She reached for the water and Louis snatched it away. "I'm thirsty" Cat whispered harshly.

"There's pumpkin Juice" Louis indicated to the jug of pumpkin juice in front of them. Cat gave him a look which told him that she wasn't very happy. Reaching for the jug and pouring herself a glass.

Lily and Scorpius had walked into the great hall still glued together, both looking shifty but nobody seemed to notice. "Shall we give them what they want" Lily whispered. Meaning to stage a fight so nobody got suspicious of there kindness towards eachother.

"What's up with Lily and Malfoy" James asked suddenly from the gryffindor table. Alice turned her head to stare at the two who were whispering.

"I don't know" Albus scrunched up his nose as he to was now staring at Lily and Malfoy.

"Bring it" Scorpius whispered back. Thrilled of there secret romance. Both not realizing that James and Albus were watching the, looking suspicious.

"Malfoy, you are such an Arrogant son of a bitch" Lily said loudly, alerting most of the school to there argument.

"Don't bring my mum into this" Scorpius said in an equally angry tone. Lily tried to storm to the slytherin table, yanking him with her.

"Potter" Scorpius growled. "Stop pulling me everywhere, i'm not a dog"

"Well since we are currently glued together, i would like to have a bit of fun. You being my dog is enough fun for me" Lily bit back, her lips curving into that of a smirk before it dropped back into a frown.

Scorpius yanked his arm upwards, sending her arm to follow his. "I'm stronger" he gave her the famous Malfoy smirk as they both tried desperately to pull there arm a different way to show the other who was boss.

James turned back to Albus and Alice at the gryffindors table. Shrugging. "That's the Lily and Malfoy we know"

"We worried for nothing" Albus muttered as they got back to eating there dinner. Lily and Malfoy had finished with there arm tugging and were now in an eye lock.

"I hate you" Scorpius said with a genuine smile. Both knowing the true meaning to those words and it didn't mean what anyone else thought it meant. At least not to them.

"I hate you too"

_A/N Yay, love Lily and Scorpius relations. Anyway i was originally going to put them together in year six but i plan on having there relationship filled with alot of drama and twists and turns. So i got them together near the end of Lily's third year. I'm still debating weather or not that this was a good idea but at the same time, i wanted them to have a lot of drama to write about until the end of Lily's sixth year because Scorpius would be graduating hogwarts at that time. I also had a great idea of when everyone will find out about there relationship in year four so that's what egged me on to get them together in year 3 also. Anyway Review. _


	35. Hogwarts is my second home

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Hugo, Tess, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius had passed every subject. That day was also the day that Lily and Malfoy would become unstuck together. They had made there way down to Professor Longbottoms office, casually giving eachother small smiles before Lily quickly said. "Its been fun being stuck to you"

Scorpius looked at her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Yeah fun but uncomfortable" he paused before saying. "I suppose we wouldn't be together if it wasn't for Professor Longbottoms bright idea"

Lily gave him a small smile before turning it into a quick frown when they came to a stop at Professor Longbottoms office. Scorpius knocked harshly on the door and when they heard a small. "Come in" they entered.

Professor Longbottom looked up, looking thoroughly amused. "Ah Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy. How did you enjoy your two weaks of being stuck together"

"It was horrible" Lily lied and Scorpius gritted his teeth to show the professor how horrible it was. Professor Longbottom chuckled. "Did you learn anything from eachother"

"Like what" Lily grumbled at her godfather.

"Well when i get you two apart, i want you to write five positive things about eachother"

Lily and Malfoy felt there jaws dropping. Both glancing at eachother in shock. "We have done this before" Lily said.

"Yes and you only had to write one thing at the time. Now that you have been inseparable in two weaks, i would like to think you can manage five Nice things" He pulled out two pieces of parchment, placed it in front of them and flicked his wand. Lily and Scorpius came undone. Scorpius held his arm lovingly as if he thought he would never see it again while Lily was rubbing her wrist as she came up with ten positive things to say about malfoy.

"What happens if we don't" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Then you will be glued together for the remainder of the holidays and will have to stay here"

Scorpius and Lily gaped at him before grabbing up there pieces of Parchment and began writing. Not sure how much they could say without Professor Longbottom getting suspicious.

_Lily's List_

_He's got sparkling eyes_

_He can be nice sometimes_

_He takes care of his appearance._

_He's not a total Jerk_

_he challenges me_

_Scorpius's List_

_She's got pretty hair_

_She doesn't care what people think of her_

_She likes quidditch(Obviously)_

_She's tough_

_She sticks up for herself_.

They handed in there pieces of parchment and fled the room. Both grinning as they made there way to the slytherin common room. Scorpius took Lily's hand in his as they walked threw the corridors. He immediately dropped her hand when Hugo rushed past them on his way to the bathroom. He was turning a violent shade of green and didn't seem to make it in time as he emptied his stomach all over the stone floor.

Lily and Scorpius glanced at eachother, both looking really sick as they watched Hugo vomit all over the floor. James and Fred ran towards them, stopping and chuckling at Hugo.

"What did you do" gaped Lily.

"He ate a puking Pastille" James said.

"Well he technically did and didn't" Fred said. "If he ate it, he would vomit straight away. We actually put it in his drink"

"How were we supposed to know he would take a drink from it. We were actually waiting for Chad to drink it"

"Why would you want to do that to Chad" asked Lily as Scorpius stood beside her shaking his head at her weird family.

"Well he's been dating Rose for awhile"

"Past a year" Fred continued for James.

"Well once you date someone in our family for over a year, that's when we know you're in it for the long haul"

"So we tend to play some sort of prank on them, just so they know that we accept them into the family. You should of seen the pranks we played on Teddy"

"How was we supposed to know this baboon would drink it" Fred walked over and gave Hugo the purple ended half of the puking pastille. "The purple side makes you feel as good as new"

Hugo took the purple side of the puking pastille and ate it. He was soon restored to full health and the minute he was. He charged at James and Fred. Running after them, down the corridor.

"I sincerely hope that i don't get targeted for there pranks" Scorpius said solemnly.

"Don't be silly" Lily grinned. "We have to be dating for a year before anything like that happens. You only have a year to wait" she winked before walking down the corridor with a grinning scorpius behind her.

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning. Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat sat in a compartment together, watching as the castle disappear from view.

"So are you guys excited about the holidays" Lily asked suddenly. Her face lit up as she turned to look at Scorpius except no one noticed apart from Malfoy.

"We are going on holiday this year" Tess spoke up. "To Bulgaria"

"When you going" Hugo asked curiously.

"Next weak. I'm going for two weaks"

"I want to go to Bulgaria" Hugo admitted."Dad won't allow it though. I remember mum wanted to go a few years back and dad refused. They picked a different holiday"

"Why does your dad not like Bulgaria" Tess asked looking amused.

"Because of a quidditch player named Viktor Krum. Mum thinks dads just a jealous prat" chuckled Hugo. Tess smirked. She could imagine Ron being the jealous type. Though, she could imagine all the weasleys having jealous tendency's. She wasn't sure if it was because of the red hair or the weasley fiery temper.

"So your mum dated Viktor Krum then" Tess said. Hugo shrugged. "Don't think so, all i know is that they went to the Yule ball together"

Tess nodded and they fell into a silence, looking out of the window and watching the green fields go by.

Lily fiddled with her bracelet on her wrist. The one she had got from Malfoy in her first year. She loved that bracelet and now that her and Malfoy were an item though nobody knew it, she loved it even more.

Scorpius rested his hand on Lily's when nobody was looking and she stopped fiddling immediately to look up at him. The two sat like that for a few minutes, smiling at eachother until they realised that they were in company and quickly moved away from eachother before anyone noticed.

The compartment door opened and in walked Tess's worst nightmare. Ivy Belby. She had a perfect smile on her perfect Rosy cheeks and made Tess clench her fists together in anger. Hugo looked up and gave Ivy a small polite smile. "Uh hi Ivy"

"Hey Hugo" Ivy grinned. "I just wanted to say thank you for being a friend to me this year"

"No problem"

"And have a good summer" Ivy said. Hugo nodded and watched as she left threw the way she came in. The trolley lady came by and Louis stood on his feet along with Hugo. Louis bought alot from the trolley and Tess suspected that it was because he was a boy but Cat knew better.

Louis put all the food in-between him and Cat. His eyes had bags under them because he hadn't had a good night sleep in two weaks. Due to the fact that he had made Cat sleep in the common room with him and stayed up all those nights to watch her encase she went to the bathroom to through up what she had eaten. He was only looking out for her and Cat felt terrible to see him like that. Louis gave her most of the sweets and Cat ate them without saying a word, not wanting to make a fuss and make him even worse. She was gaining weight back fast as her stomach was afraid of being starved again, so it was storing the food and waiting for the next starvation mode to kick in.

Louis's face twisted into a smile as she ate without a fuss and that's what Cat wanted, to see him smile despite his tired eyes. "Promise me you will eat when you're home"

Cat nodded. "I will"

"Maybe i could come to the orphanage some time" Louis said with a grin.

"Maybe on the visiting days" Teased Cat. "Kate is strict"

"Kate?"

"Head of the orphanage. She's mean as well" Cat sighed. She knew this holiday would be one of the longest holidays ever.

The train pulled into Kings cross station a few hours later. Hugo, Tess, Lily, Scorpius, Cat and Louis stepped through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Tess spotted her mum and Dad at once. Her sister was there as well, in a tight embrace with Fred despite Dudley giving them a look of disgust.

Scorpius spotted his mum and dad stood a good distance away from the Dursleys, the weasleys and the potters. Astoria was smiling while she scolded Draco for something and then gave a cheerful smile at Ginny and Harry.

"I have to go" Scorpius said. Lily frowned and nodded, feeling a tad bit upset that she wouldn't be seeing him everyday.

"Hey" Scorpius said getting her attention. "I hate you" he smirked. Lily bit her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning. "Hate you too"

Scorpius ran towards his parents and Lily headed towards Harry and Ginny who were talking to her brothers. Louis took a glance at Cat who was looking around for someone.

"Who are you looking for" Louis asked amused.

"Luke" Cat sighed. "He works at the orphanage and usually comes to get me"

"He knows you're a-"

"No" Cat said. "He's a muggle. Him and the rest of the orphanage thinks i just go to boarding school. Professor Slughorn turned up to tell me i was a witch before first year, said he was a doctor and that someone had called him about me. Though the care workers didn't remember ever phoning, they allowed him in because i had been doing weird things. He spoke to me in private and then told the care workers that he would be taken me to a special boarding school in September, said it would help me" she told him with a grin as she suddenly spotted a tall man with a bald head walk over.

"There he is. I'll see you after the holidays" Cat ran away towards the tall, bald man. Louis quickly said his goodbyes to Hugo and Tess before running towards Bill and Fleur who were with Dominique. Dominique had just graduated and would be looking for job offers soon.

Hugo and Tess turned to eachother to say goodbye. Tess leapt up and hugged him. Hugo stood still awkwardly before hugging her back. She pulled away with a big grin on her face. "I'll see you in August"

"August?"

"I have no doubt that you will be visiting me on my birthday or we will be going to diagon alley together on the twentie fifth" grinned Tess. "Speaking of birthdays, yours is in three days and i have got you your present" Tess pulled out a perfectly wrapped present and gave it to him. He looked down at the rectangle shaped box in his hand.

"Open it" Tess told him with a small smile. Hugo looked at her and slowly began to open it. He pulled out an everlasting chocolate bar If you bit into it, it would grow back instantly. Then he pulled out some aftershave that had a picture of a hairy man on the front and written at the top was Werewolf aftershave.

"Where did you get this"

"A shop in hogsmead" Tess blushed. She didn't tell him however that the only person that could smell that aftershave is the person that attracts him. She kept quiet about that and would wait to see if she would smell it the next time she saw him. Though deep down she knew that if she didn't smell anything then she would be setting herself up for heartbreak.

"Thanks Tess" Hugo grinned. "I'll see you in August" He gave her one last look before running over to Ron and Hermione who were talking to Rose and looking at her exam results"

Tess gave a small smile as she ran up to Dudley and Sarah. Fred kissed Milly one last time. "I'll see you soon, Love"

Milly giggled and waved him goodbye. The cute thing about British boys is that they used the word Love to call someone, mainly a girl and it was just plain adorable. Tess waved Fred bye as well before the Dursleys made there way to the car. Tess slipped into the back and turned around as Dudley began to drive off. She watched Kings cross disappear behind them and couldn't wait for the two months to be over so she can get back to the place she called her second home.

The End.

_A/N Heres the end of the third year of Tess's adventures. I will post the fourth year on 7th July. Hogwarts is a part of all of us and in my head Hogwarts is real. For those who have never read or watched Harry potter, there muggle borns, For those who only have knowledge of the books or the movies then there half blood and for those who have read the books and watched the movies, we are pure-bloods. Dont judge, i'm a harry potter geek that has a huge imagination and wants to believe that harry potter will never be over. Anyway please review and ignore or comment on my craziness over Harry Potter._


End file.
